The Chess of Jotunheim
by Yashodoa
Summary: It's a better love story than Twilight Saga. Cloud and Sephiroth met when they were younger and became friends. As they grew older, their friendship became deeper and they are put on trials, like a chess game. Seph/Fem!Cloud pairing. AU. T for language. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Edited_

 **The Chess of Jotunheim**

Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction

Sephiroth/Fem!Cloud Pairing

Rating: Overall T, some parts are M

Summary: It's a better love story than Twilight Saga. Cloud and Sephiroth met when they were younger and became friends. As they grew older, their friendship became deeper and they are put on trials, like a chess game.

Preface:

The story is an alternate universe, however, the Final Fantasy VII story from the game is canon with some snapshots that ties in with the story itself. This story focus on the before and after of the game majorly. Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus, and Advent Children plots are excluded and does not exist in this story universe.

Few things this story contains:

1\. Cloud is female in this story.

2\. OOC-ness.

3\. Fan-baby.

4\. Awkward English grammar uses (writer's primary language is ASL). _Note: Chapters may get changed due to editing during the process._

Can you stomach these?

No: leave, don't bother to read.

Yes: enjoy.

I am only writing this story as an entertainment and sharing it. I earn no profits. Flamers are useless except for the additional bonus to the review score. I appreciate feedbacks to help improve my writing. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter One: The Chessboard

Sephiroth looked out of the grimy window of the second floor of the ShinRa Mansion. He ran his finger across the glass, watching the streak of condensation appear and then fade from his finger. Bored, he was.

Hojo had left him to his own device and disappeared down to the basement again, as always. He watched the wind blow in the dry desolate garden, scattering the dry leaves and twigs across the ground. There was nothing to do and he doesn't fancy going into town. The children there gave him weird look and the adults murmurs around him.

The greasy haired scientist had dragged him away from Midgar to Nibelheim for the summer, saying he would enjoy the summer air and play out in the open. Nibelheim was a dank, cold, and cloudy place. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and got up from the window sill where he had sat. There was nothing left to explore in the rotting mansion. He had explored every crevice of the place and found nothing interesting. Hojo had forbidden him from entering the basement and told him to amuse himself during the day. The older man would come out just before dinner and prepare a simple meal for them both.

Even at eleven years old, Sephiroth knew Hojo wasn't his father. He had looked nothing like the man. But the scientist had raised him since he was a baby and he was the only father figure he knew. The man was distant. There were few moments when it was decent but they were far too few and in between.

The silver-haired boy sighed and left his room. He decided to go outside and explore the garden, maybe there would be some gnomes he could catch and torture. He paused at the top of the stairway, glancing down the long staircase that leads to the main floor in a slight curve. The railing looks somewhat smooth and he grinned, getting an idea. He slipped his leg over the railing and held on, straddling it. He glanced over his shoulder to see and loosen his grip. Down he went, sliding toward the bottom and giggle broke from his throat. He fell with a dusty thump at the bottom, sending dust cloud into the air.

He stood and brushed the dust off and grinned. He would do that more often because it was fun. He turned and hopped toward the door and went out. The garden was vast in front of the mansion, however, it was dry and desolate. Nothing was green. The fountain in the center had sludge of green water at the bottom. He poked at the sludge with a stick to see if anything comes out. Nothing. He moved on and poked different area of the garden with the stick.

He looked up as he heard some noise that was rising on the other side of the property wall. It sounded like some of the village kids were torturing something. He jumped and grasped the top edge of the wall and climbed up to sit on the top. He found four boys and two girls, close to his age range, throwing sticks and rock at someone. Sephiroth tilted his head to see better and realize they were picking on a smaller child, perhaps no more than three years old.

The child huddled over, covering her head and shouting for them to leave her alone. One of the older kid jeered at her.

Sephiroth frowned, he didn't like it. The children were being cruel to the child. They were making fun of the smaller child. It was one of the first lessons he learned from Angeal, fighting with someone smaller than you are weak. The children are overpowering the smaller girl. He noticed the larger boy picked up a big stick, it was almost thick as his arm and as long.

"Little freak! You don't belong here!" The older kid with the bat-like stick spat.

"Jeke! Come on, let's go." One of the other kid was beginning to realize it was getting too far.

"Shove off!" Jeke shouted and charged at the little girl with the stick. He jerked and realized his momentum stalled and looked over to see Sephiroth glaring at him. "What gives! Who the hell are you?"

Sephiroth twisted the stick out of the kid's hands, twisting his arms at the same time. Jeke shouted in pain and backed off, letting go of the stick. "Picking on a little girl is cowardly."

"Shut it, freak!" Jeke rubbed his arms and shoved at the others to go, they ran off.

Sephiroth dropped the stick and approached the girl who now as standing up and brushing her dirty dress. Her hair was wild and sticking out in every direction. He could see two lopsided ponytails in the mess of golden strands. Her face was dirty and streaked. Blood was coming down her nose. She looked indignant, crossing her petite arms and tilting up her head. She barely came up to his waist.

"You okay?" he asked her as he knelt beside her, meeting her at eye level.

She nodded and quipped, "Thank you." She suddenly became shy and started to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "I'm Cloud."

He grinned, the name seems to suit her very well. Her eyes were blue and bright like a jewel. He held his hand out, "I'm Sephiroth."

She took the hand and they shook in greeting. "Sefrooth?"

He laughed and shook his head, pronouncing his name slowly, "Se-fee-ro'th." *

"Sephiroth!" She giggled as she got it right and he ruffled her blond hair.

"You are hurt… do you need me to escort you home?"

She shook her head, "Mommy's not home. She is working with daddy, in the…" She pursed her lips as she struggled to remember, "ree… ree…reeackor-"

"Reactor?" He asked and she bobbed her head so hard that he thought she would lose her head with the force. He stood up and took her hand, "Alright. My house is right here…" he gestured to the gate nearby. "I can help you clean up." She grasped his hand and followed him as they went to the gate.

"Wow! You got a big place!" She looked up in awe as they entered the mansion. He led her to the kitchen and helped her to sit on the countertop.

"Yeah. It's just me and professor Hojo." He told her as he took a dishcloth and wetted it. He turned to her and started to clean her bloody nose. "How old are you?"

She counted her fingers and held four fingers up, "Fowr."

"Four? You're a strong little girl. Why would your parents leave you alone?"

She bit her lips and looked away, "I wasn't supposed to leave the house."

"Ah. I see. And what got you out of the house?"

"I saw a butterfly?" She asked with sweet tone and batted her eyes. He laughed and took her hand to wash the dirt off.

"I see. Don't do that. You don't want to worry your parents."

"Where are yours?" She asked as he took her other hand and started on it.

"I don't have any." He said. "I'm alone."

"Aw." She pouted. "You're not alone. You got me now!" She quipped.

He shook his head in amusement. "You hungry?" And nearly laughed as she bobbed her head again, making her hair go flying, losing the ties. She giggled as she stopped, her hair floating around her face in a soft golden cloudy halo.

* * *

Sephiroth held Cloud's hand as they walked toward her house which was across the street from the mansion. A woman was outside, looking around worriedly. She caught sight of them and ran toward them, "Oh! You found Cloud."

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he let go of Cloud's hand. To his surprise, she grasped his leg and hugged him. "I found her outside the mansion wall and the other kids were bullying her. She stayed with me most of the day."

"I am sorry to impose on you, young Sephiroth." The woman said as she knelt and took Cloud into her arm. "I'm Freya Strife, one of the scientists working for Professor Hojo."

Sephiroth nodded, recalling the woman from earlier when he came to town with the professor. She was one of the few scientists that had stayed in Nibelheim on a long-term project. "Cloud is a handful and supposed to stay in the house while we were working."

"She told me." Sephiroth gave a pointed look at the girl who giggled and hid her face in her mother's collar. "I was bored, and she was a good company."

"Thank you. I don't really want to impose. But no one is really willing to watch after Cloud. Nibelheim doesn't take too kindly to outsiders."

"I noticed."

"If you could, could you look after her when my husband and I are working?" She asked, hopefully.

He nodded, "Sure."

"Thank you so much! If she becomes too troublesome, please let me know."

Sephiroth grinned and ruffled Cloud's hair, sending it flying into a halo once again. Cloud grasped his hand and giggled, swinging from his arm.

"We're going to have fun!" Cloud quipped and hopped around Sephiroth.

* * *

Sephiroth watched from his window as the girl run around in a circle around her parents as they approached the mansion. The girl was something. He smiled in amusement and left his room to greet them.

"Good morning, young Sephiroth." Mr. Strife said as he bowed his head. Sephiroth could see where Cloud got her bright blue eyes. The man was tall with short spiky black hair and good-looking. He was good-natured and had managed to grab Cloud during their approach to the mansion and was holding her tight. She waved from her place on her father's side.

Sephiroth bowed and gave a half grin as Cloud bounced down from her father's arms and ran to him. He braced for a hard grab and she hugged his waist. "Good morning." He ruffled her hair and waved to the girl's parents as they turned to professor Hojo and got lost in their conversation.

Sephiroth took Cloud's hand, "Come on, it's wet outside, so we'll spend some time in here." She nodded hard again. "You're going to lose your head that way."

"Nope!" Cloud quipped and hopped as Sephiroth led her to the other room. She looked around the large room with awe and let go of the older boy's hand to explore. Books lined the shelves on one side of the room. They were dusty and she sneezed as she poked a book and a small cloud of dust exploded in the air. Several lounge chairs scattered through the room, they looked faded but comfortable. A small circular table stood between two chairs and a square board with black and white titles sat in the middle. Cloud approached the table and hopped her fingers on the title. "What is this?"

Sephiroth joined her side and replied, "It's a chess board. For a game."

She looked piqued, "game? What kind of game?"

He went over to the shelf and took a small box. The contents rattled slightly as he brought it over. She became so still as if something magical would happen. He grinned at her anticipation and brushed the dust off the top and opened it. She peered into the box and picked a piece out. She held it up and had a quizzical look on her face. "That one is the white queen."

He looked into the box and picked out a black piece. "This is the knight." He held it up.

"Look like a horse," She pointed out.

"Yes." He turned and started to set the board. She moved to sit on the chair, still holding the white queen. "Each piece has different ability to move on the board, each one of them has different power. It's a game of strategy. The king…" He held up the piece that looked like the queen but with a different type of crown shape, "is what you must capture to end the game."

"Ooh…" Cloud whispered and held up her queen. "What about this one?"

He smiled at her, "This…" he took the piece from her and set it in its rightful place, "is the most powerful piece."

"Wow," She looked up at him, "can you teach me how to play this game?"

"It's hard." He told her.

"I can do it!" She told him indignantly, then batted her eyes, "please?"

Sephiroth laughed and started to teach her the basics of the game. They played for hours. Cloud always lost but she kept asking for another round. Sephiroth was impressed with her ability to sit still and think it through. She kept asking endless questions. By the last game of the day, she managed to get through a game without asking a question and did well enough to hold on her own until she lost.

"Check," Sephiroth said as he moved his queen next to Cloud's queen.

She frowned and searched for any possible way to make a move and realized, no matter how much she moves, he would always be able to take down her queen and capture the king. She sighed. He ruffled her hair, "You did better this time. You got most of my pieces out."

She beamed at him.

"Cloud?" They turned to see her mother at the door. "It's time to go."

Sephiroth glanced at the window and saw it was darker outside. "Already? Wow."

"What have you guys been doing all day?" Freya asked as she entered the room.

"We've been playing chess!" Cloud told her as she hopped out of her chair.

Freya looked impressed and turned to Sephiroth and asked, "You taught her to play?"

Sephiroth nodded, gathering the pieces into the box. "She did pretty well for a starter."

"I am impressed. She was never one to sit still for a long period of time." Freya said and picked up Cloud. She smiled as the girl yawned.

Sephiroth looked up at the woman. "We played all day. I didn't realize the time passed. I am sorry for not being able to take her outside or do some physical activity."

"It's alright," Freya said. "At least you kept her busy. I think she has taken a liking to you." She shifted the girl whose head was resting on her shoulder. Her eyes were rapidly closing. "I better get her home and feed her dinner before she falls asleep. Thank you."

Sephiroth bowed his head, "you're welcome." He watched Freya leave with Cloud.

Professor Hojo stepped into the room, finding Sephiroth cleaning up the chess pieces. "I received a call from General Angeal. You start training with him when we return to Midgar at the end of the summer."

Sephiroth frowned as he turned around. "Am I to become a soldier?"

Hojo gave a nod. "The project I am working on is successful. If this continues, I may finally crack the code behind the uses of mako."

Sephiroth turned his head away as his face turned into a mask of coldness. "I see." He hated the mako infusion. Professor Hojo had been injecting him with them once a month for as long he remembers. He was just an experiment to the man. "Is it time?"

Hojo gave another nod and turned around, "Come."

The boy followed the older man down to the basement. The long cavern like corridor was barely lit, but he could see his way. There were two doors at the end of the corridor, one was wooden with rusted metal decors and another, a smooth metal rectangle door with a tiny window and a latch. He had always wondered what was behind the locked wooden door.

He figured if he was old enough to train with General Angeal, he might be old enough to know what was behind the door. He asked, "What's that door?"

Hojo paused as he opened the metal one. "Nothing you need to know. It will remain that way."

"I see," Sephiroth replied, hiding his disappointment to find out what was behind the door. He followed the greasy-haired scientist into the lab. There was unearthly green glow cast in the room. He glanced around and found the metal table and went to sit on it.

Hojo tinkered around before approaching Sephiroth with an IV bag, filled with green liquid. Sephiroth bit back a grimace, recalling the sensation and taste of the thing when injected into his bloodstream. He hated it. Even more, he hated the aftereffect feeling.

Hojo hooked the bag up and adjusted the tube. He turned and prepped Sephiroth's arm. "We will continue your treatment here during the summer for the next few years. The Nibel mountain holds highest grade mako in the world and they are purer." He gestured to the bag. Sephiroth can tell the difference between the mako he had seen in Midgar. The color of the liquid was intense green, he could see with his enhanced eyes that there was no impurity in the liquid. "Doctor Strife and Mrs. Strife has found the source of the pure mako and to filter it." He told the boy and hooked the iv into Sephiroth's arm. "I expect the side effect stronger than the ones you had in Midgar."

Sephiroth watched as the green liquid travels down the tube to his arm. As it hit his bloodstream, he fought clenching his hand, trying to stay relaxed. The liquid was like ice and fire at the same time, burning his veins. He started to sway. Hojo grabbed him before he could fall and moved him to lie on the table, smiling.

"I thought so. Sleep while the treatment is processing."

Sephiroth's eyes became unfocused and he fought to keep them open. But he lost as everything went dark.

* * *

*Pronouncing Sephiroth's name has been a debate for a long time. There are two ways to pronounce it;

1\. Se-fee-rAWth. (the pronunciation heard in movies and Kingdom Hearts. In my opinion, it sounds harsh.)

2\. Se-fee-rOth. (O sound as in rose. This is how his name was pronounced in the songs. And some people preferred to say it this way, I am one of them. I found it much more soothing to hear over the other one, even my son agrees.)

Bonus:

Jotunheim: Jo-tun-heim

Please let me know how you like the story. It's been so long since I wrote any type of stories... most of my writing of late has been college papers. Review button is right down here.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter and one other chapter later on will be a series of snapshots of different events to jump ahead in timeline.

 **The Chess of Jotunheim**

Chapter Two: Dance of the Pawns

Cloud giggled as her ponytail came loose, flying in the air. She slid down the railing of the stairs and shouted a, "whoop!" as she landed into Sephiroth's arms.

He laughed and placed her down. She jumped in her spot, "again!"

"Come on, let's race!" Sephiroth ran up the left staircase while Cloud took the right staircase.

They slid down the railing and fell to the floor with a loud thump together.

"What the hell is going on?" Hojo shouted from the basement.

"Uh, nothing!" Sephiroth called back.

"Well, stop that! You're distracting me from my experiment!" Hojo sounded furious.

The boy stifled a laugh. He grabbed Cloud into his arms and ran outside.

* * *

"Come on!" Cloud shouted as she waved to Sephiroth who was running up the trail. They have decided to explore the trail as long they stayed close to town.

He reached her and she was already jumping down the rocky cliff off the trail. He worriedly watched her as she scaled her way down the short distance to the ground that was about ten feet below from the trail. She waved up at him and disappeared into the bush. He hurriedly scaled down the cliff and ran after her. She weaved in and out of the trees and finally, they came to a clearing.

"Wow… what is this place?" Sephiroth asked as he looked around. It was a small valley surrounded by trees and rocky faces of the mountain. A creek ran through the clearing, surrounded by lush green meadow.

"My secret place!" Cloud laughed and started to pull her dress off. Sephiroth watched with trepidation as she got down to her underpants and tank top. She turned and ran to the creek, jumping into the water. She started to splash around and giggle.

He shrugged and pulled his shirt and shorts off, following Cloud into the creek. They played in the creek the whole day.

* * *

Thunder crashed and the window rattled. Cloud jumped and clutched tighter onto Sephiroth's arm.

"It's okay," Sephiroth told her and turned the page of the book. The storm had raged on for nearly a week and they were holed up in the library. They would play chess games, read books, or just simply laid on the large lounge chair together, chatting.

"I don't like thunders." She whimpered softly.

"Want me to read you this book?" He felt her nod. "All right… Once upon a time, in a far-off country, there lived a merchant…" Cloud fell silent, listening intensely as Sephiroth read the story.

* * *

 **Splat!**

Sephiroth's green eyes widened as he felt something cold and wet dribbled down the back of his head. He turned to find Cloud grinning, her hands muddied. He felt the back of his head, finding wet goop. He looked down to see his hand muddied.

Cloud giggled and picked up more mud. She looked up in time to get her face splattered with mud. She shook her head and peered through the mud to see Sephiroth laughing at her. She ran toward him and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled until they were covered head to toes.

Doctor Strife was passing by to the kitchen and had to inspect the noises going on outside. **Splat!** He looked down to see his pristine white jacket marred by brown goop, "What in the world?"

Sephiroth and Cloud looked up, their eyes wide.

"Soru?" Freya asked as she peered over her husband's shoulder and gasped, seeing the two children. "Oh my goodness…"

Sephiroth swallowed and bowed his head, "I'm sorry. We were playing."

"I can see that." Freya moved to stand beside her husband and gasped as she saw the mud stain on his jacket. "Oh my…"

"I'll get us cleaned up soon," Sephiroth said.

Cloud giggled, squishing the mud in her hands.

"What's going on?" Hojo asked as he stepped out. **Splat!**

Soryu and Freya stepped back in surprise.

Sephiroth gaped.

Hojo took his glasses off to wipe the mud off. He looked furious.

Cloud giggled and ran off. Sephiroth blinked and for a moment, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do before he ran after Cloud.

* * *

"You come back next summer?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth knelt down to Cloud's level and took her hand. "Yes. Professor Hojo says we will return every summer until I am old enough to get in the army."

Cloud tilted her head, "army?"

Sephiroth nodded and ruffled her golden hair, "don't worry, that's far off. Next summer."

Cloud bobbed her head and latched onto Sephiroth's neck, hugging him. He held her and then stood up.

"Bye."

"Come back!" Cloud demanded and giggled, "bye-bye!" She watched as Sephiroth climb into the truck. He looked back when the truck rolled out of town. Cloud was waving the whole time. He smiled and waved back before he disappeared.

* * *

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth! Sephiroth!" He heard his name being chirped. He turned around to see a five years old girl bouncing through the gate, running at full speed. He grinned and braced as she crashed into him, hugging him tightly. He had missed the girl over the winter and looked forward to seeing her again.

"Hey, Cloud! You've gotten taller."

Cloud looked up. "You too! What's that?" She stepped back and noticed something tied to his belt.

"It's a bokken." He pulled it out of the loop and waved it around. "I started in kendo. I have to keep up with my training."

"Ooh. Teach me?" She quipped as she watched him do a stance.

"Maybe… We will have to make you one like this."

Cloud looked around and found a stick that was long enough and held it up. "How about this?"

He laughed at her and nodded. "That'll do for now. Come on." They both ran off.

Hojo shook his head. "He had been looking forward to coming back here."

Freya and Doctor Strife bowed. The woman smiled, "Welcome back, Professor Hojo. He wasn't the only one. She had been counting down days for his return."

"I see." Hojo hummed and entered the mansion. "I have new data that I would like you both to look over."

"Yes, sir." Doctor Strife said as he followed the man into the mansion.

Freya glanced to the side to see Sephiroth showing her how to hold the stick and correcting her footwork. "I hope their friendship last a long time." She turned and went into the mansion.

* * *

Cloud ran out of her house, into the storm.

Freya shouted after her, "Cloud!" but went unheard as the thunder crashed. She wiped her eyes with the tears. She couldn't lose her daughter and got up. She made her way to the mansion and knocked on the door.

Sephiroth opened the door, "Freya?"

"Please help me… Cloud ran off." She told him.

Hojo appeared behind Sephiroth and motioned for her to come in the house. She stepped in and they led her to the study where the fire was going. Sephiroth pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around the older woman.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"I told her." She said.

The teen understood and left.

Hojo watched the boy leave and turned to the woman, "I am sorry you had to break the news to your daughter." He handed her a glass of strong drink.

"Thank you. It had to be done." Freya said, accepting the glass.

Sephiroth called out, "Cloud!" he ran up the trail and searched for her. "Cloud!" He called out again and paused, trying to think where she would be hiding. It occurred to him she would be hiding in her favorite spot. He turned on the trail and ran down, only to slip and slide down the mud and fell over the cliff. He landed hard on the bottom of the short cliff. He groaned and stood up, brushing his clothes to realize it was futile. He was muddy and soaked to the bone. He started to jog across the meadow to the creek and followed it up into the narrow strip of the valley until he reached the small waterfall. He climbed the short cliff face next to the waterfall and entered the cave.

"Cloud?" He called into the cave, his voice echoing. He walked through the water that flowed into the cave and found her in the back where the cave opened up. He felt his heart break at the sight of her, huddled in the corner and crying her eyes out. She was soaked as well.

He went to her side and sat down. She kept on crying. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close.

She cried into his shoulder for a long while and when she finally calmed down. He pushed her wet hair out of her face, "hey."

"He didn't have to go up there today." She told him in between hiccups.

He nodded. "Maybe not."

"Why did he have to die?"

Sephiroth shook his head and held her tighter. "Accident happens all the time."

"I miss my daddy." Cloud wailed.

Sephiroth rubbed her back as she cried to sleep. Doctor Strife had gone up to the reactor to do some testing and there was an explosion. He died in the blast.

When Hojo and Freya came back, Sephiroth knew something was wrong. They were silent and pale. Freya quietly took Cloud home. Then Hojo told him what happened. Two other scientists had gotten hurt badly and had to be taken to the town's hospital. But Soru perished. According to Hojo, he died quickly and painlessly.

He looked down at the sleeping Cloud in his arm and leaned back. "I got you." He closed his eyes.

* * *

"Watch out!" Cloud yelled, her long pigtails flying as she jumped from the cliff.

Sephiroth watched as the nine years old girl land in the pool with a splash. He swam to where she had landed and looked around. She has not come up yet.

"Cloud?" He looked around worriedly. Then he felt it, a hand grasps his ankle, but she was too fast, he yelped and went under water. He opened his eyes to see her manic face staring back into the water. Her hair surrounded her face like a golden cloud. He grabbed her and they wrestled before breaking for air.

"I got you, didn't I?" She asked after catching her breath.

Sephiroth nodded, breathing hard. "Yes, you did. You got faster."

The sixteen years old boy climbed out of the pool and wrung out his long silver hair. Cloud watched as she floated in the water. He turned to her and waved for her to come out. She ducked under the water and swam to the shore.

He held his hand out to her and helped her out of the water.

"Do you really have to go?" Cloud asked as she squeezed the water out of her tank top.

"Yes. Basic training starts next week and I have to be there." He told her.

Cloud picked up her dress and slipped it on. "Last summer, you were only here for a month. The summer before, two weeks. It seems like you are staying shorter and shorter each time."

Sephiroth tugged on his belt and sighed. She was right. Each summer of late, he has been staying for a shorter period of time than the last. This summer, it was three weeks. He had enjoyed spending time with Cloud each summer as they grew. Now, he was becoming a man and it was time to put end to the fun and game.

Cloud pulled the pigtails out and combed her hair. Her hair fell down to her waist in golden silk. He had likened her hair to the sun and she responded he was like the moon, with silvery grey color. They were exactly the opposite, he was quiet and serious while she was bright and bubbly, yet when they came together, it was like an eclipse, their personalities mixed and they balanced each other out. She didn't want him to go. She did not have any other friends.

"How about this," Sephiroth said as they started back to the town. "We'll write to each other; we play chess through the letter?"

She smiled, grasping his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. "That sounds great!"

* * *

"For one last time, please?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth sighed, he had grown taller since the last summer and was towering over Cloud's height at seventeen years old. She batted her eyes up at him with a pleading look and her hands clutched to her chest. He smirked and nodded. She gave a loud whoops and ran down the hall to the other side of the staircase.

They stood at the top, grasping the railing. He threw his leg over and held on. She did the same fashion and looked over at him.

Together they counted down, "Three… two… one!" they pushed off and slid down the rail. He pushed and did a somersault at the bottom and landed on his foot. Cloud crashed to the floor and flopped onto her back.

"Show off." She muttered, looking up at him. He grinned down at her before they cracked up in laughter.

* * *

"I can't come back anymore," Sephiroth said as he threw the rock into the water below. They were sitting at the mouth of the cave on the top edge of the cliff next to the small waterfall. "Wutai War is coming up soon. I've been promoted to First Class and we're expected to deport next month."

Cloud fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "I'll miss you," she told him and a tear fell down her cheek. "I don't want you to go."

He looked over at her and wiped the tear away. "Hey, I won't forget you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He smiled handsomely.

"Write to me."

"I'll try. I'll be really busy and it will be hard to find the time."

"At least try." She pleaded. She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a golden chain necklace and held it up. "Take this, so you won't forget me."

He took the chain and found a crystal made into a charm hanging off it, it glittered in the sunlight bright blue. "A Nibel stone." He held it up next to her face, "even the color is just like your eyes."

She smiled and nodded, "I found it a while ago and had it made into a necklace. It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Very." She took it and helped to put it around Sephiroth's neck. She leaned back to see the stone, no bigger than her thumbnail rest on the hollow of his neck. It fitted perfectly there and glistened in the sun.

He sighed, "I got nothing to give you to remember me by."

Cloud smiled. "Maybe I can ask you one thing so I can remember you by?"

"yeah?"

"If I beat you in the chess game, I get a prize." She said.

Intrigued, he asked, "and you think you can beat me?"

"I know so." She stood up and went back to the cave and returned with a box. They had taken to keep few items in the cave and a chess game was one of them. She sat down again and set it up.

He grinned as he watched Cloud take the first move. He moved his piece.

The game went on for a couple of hours before it came to its end.

Sephiroth realized he had truly lost. She gave him a good run of the game and almost all pieces were removed from the board save for few key pieces.

She moved her queen to face his knight and looked up, grinning with a victory. "Checkmate."

He toppled his king over. "I concede. What prize do you wish for me?"

"A kiss."

He blinked, surprised at the request. Cloud was only eleven years old and he, eighteen, it almost seemed absurd. There was something special about them. He nodded and she suddenly got shy, becoming pink. He gave a small laugh and took her chin in his hand and leaned down. His breath ghosted on her lips as he watched her reaction. Her cheeks grew redder and her eyes closed. He then completed the distance, his lips gently pressing her lips. They stayed that way for a few moments before he broke it off and leaned back.

"There." He told her, his voice soft.

She shyly replied, "thank you."

He chuckled and turned his head back to the valley, "have you been keeping up with your training?"

Cloud rolled her eyes, "of course! Let's spar!" She shoved him and he jumped down the cliff. She followed him and they found some sticks to use. "Ready?" She held up the stick as if it were a sword.

Sephiroth stood in a relaxed stance, amused. "Ready."

* * *

Cloud sat at the window of her living room, watching as the wind blew the leaves in the trees. It had been two years since Sephiroth left. His letter grew shorter and fewer. The last one came nearly six months ago and it was curt and to the point. The war had started and he had gone overseas to Wutai then. That was the last she heard from him.

Freya watched her daughter. Sorrow filled her. She knew Cloud missed the silver-haired boy, no, man. She missed her own husband who died a few years ago. It hurts to miss someone you care deeply about. "I hope he returns someday," she whispered and turned to go back to her cooking.

* * *

"Hello!" Cloud bubbled, greeting the ShinRa soldiers outside the inn. "Do you have any newspaper or news from Midgar?"

One turned around and gave her a look over. "I heard of you. The others warned us about you. Hold on." He dropped his bag and searched through it before pulling out several issues of newspapers, each one a few weeks apart from each other. He handed her the papers, "there you go. Why are you so interested in Midgar news?"

Cloud bowed her head, "thank you! I just want to keep up with the current event. We don't get outside news at all. Oh, for the newspaper," she pulled a loaf wrapped in foil. "Please share, it's Sylkis nut bread."

The soldier's eyes widened. He had been forewarned that the girl will repay with a delicious bread. "Thank you!" He had wondered if the other soldier were pulling his legs but he was wrong. The girl was a genuine deal. She even was lovely, with long blond hair, blue eyes, and bubbly personality. He watched her take off with bounces in her steps. She was a curious one.

Cloud hurried home and spread the papers across the kitchen table and searched through the articles. She smiled as she found couples and eagerly read them. She pulled out a scissor from the kitchen drawer and snipped the articles out. Soon, she had several new articles to put in her albums.

Her mother entered the kitchen to find paper snippets everywhere, "oh dear. What did you find?" She asked, knowing her daughter.

Cloud held up an article. "The war is over. He had returned to Midgar." She went back and gasped, finding another article. "Oh…"

"What is it?" Freya asked as she moved to stand next to her daughter. She read it and gasped too. "Oh wow."

"A General. He has been promoted to General." Cloud whispered and stared at the picture next to the article. It was the first clear picture of Sephiroth. "He's so handsome now."

"Yes, he is." Freya admired the picture, surprised to see the little boy she knew a long time ago grew up into a General. Her smile faded as she noted the seriousness on the man's face. He must have seen a lot of things in the war. She hoped he has not forgotten Cloud.

"Maybe he'll come around to Nibelheim now that the war is over," Cloud said with hope in her voice as she snipped the article and image to paste into her book.

"Maybe." Freya wasn't so sure, Sephiroth seems to be a changed person.

* * *

"Cloud, come on." Jeke took Cloud's arm and swung her around to meet him. "Consider it."

Cloud rolled her eyes and pried her arm out of the man's hand. Jeke had grown into a handsome strapping young man, broad-chested, square-jawed and dark hair tied back in short ponytail. Most girls swooned over him and wanted to be his girl, but he had eyes for Cloud. "No. I…" She gave a nervous chuckle, "Jeke. We aren't a match."

He scoffed and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close. She bit back a grimace, his musk was strong and she wanted to gag. How did the heck he thinks he smells so good? He must be deluded. "You're the most beautiful girl in town, and I, the most handsome man in town. Of course, we are a match. You should be happy that I have chosen you over any other girls. Considering that you are a daughter of an outsider."

She pushed his arm away and walked off, "thank you. But no." She hurried to her house and slipped into the door, closing it on him.

"You'll come around, Cloud. I promise you that." Jeke laughed and took off.

Freya looked up to see her daughter blowing an exasperated air. "Jeke again?"

"Yes, Jeke. He's so persistent. Ugh, he's gross."

Freya shook her head and returned to darning socks. "I agree." She sighed and pulled the blanket that was covering her legs up higher.

"Mom, are you all right?" Cloud asked as she sat down and pulled herbs out of her baskets to sort them.

Freya nodded and smiled at her daughter, "I am getting a little bit better each day."

Cloud watched her mother return to her sewing. Her mother had fallen ill with pneumonia a few months ago and nearly died. Ever since Freya couldn't do much but stayed home. She had been weakened and barely could do anything beyond simple tasks. Cloud took down the jar from the shelf and looked inside, a few coins laid on the bottom. They had been saving money since she turned sixteen, to get tickets to Midgar. When Freya fell ill, they had to dip into the saving and pay for the doctor bills and medicine. She looked up when her mother started to cough and watched on worriedly.

Freya saw the look on her daughter's face. She gave a half-smile and replied, "we will make it to Midgar someday. You will not marry Jeke."

Cloud tilted her head to her mother and smiled sadly. She could see the weariness in her mother's feature. She was growing old. Her once blond hair had gone gray and she looked tired most days. The illness took a toll on her mother. It looked like her mother might not make it to Midgar after all. A tear fell out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away. "Yeah, mom. We'll make it." She turned back to her herbs and started to separate them into piles.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chess of Jotunheim**

Chapter Three: The Black Knight

"Nibelheim is a very close-minded town. Watch your manners. We do not want any troubles with them." Sephiroth told his team in the back of the truck as they approached the mist-shrouded town. "Keep your distance, don't get involved with the people." He listed out the rules he had memorized by heart. It was always the same for every soldier that had to pass through Nibelheim. "We're staying four days. It is longer than the standard agreement the town was willing to allow Soldier. We are to go to the reactor, fix the issue and leave."

"At least we will finally see what's up with the infamous loaf girl," Zack said with a laugh. The other soldiers contributed their agreements.

Sephiroth shook his head. He had heard rumors circulating in the ShinRa Soldiers about a girl in Nibelheim paying them with a delicious loaf of bread, apparently made with high-quality Sylkis nut for a handful of newspapers from Midgar. It was a curious case and none of the soldiers that had encountered the girl knew why she wanted the newspapers.

The ShinRa military truck rolled to a stop outside the Nibelheim Inn. Zack hopped out from the back and stretched, groaning loudly. Sephiroth followed and rolled his shoulders. He hated the long rough ride from Corel to Nibelheim, there was no road and the land was rough. The town was isolated at the base of Nibel Mountain. Along with being close-minded, they were also closed off and does not take too kindly to outsiders. If it were not for the reactor and being the only stop between Corel to Rocket Town, ShinRa wouldn't bother with Nibelheim.

He looked around, it has not changed since he was here last. The town was small, a mist of fog made it look very mysterious. The people stared at them silently, watching.

"Creepy," Zack muttered as he followed Sephiroth into the inn.

"Indeed," the general replied.

* * *

"Cloud!" She turned her head to see a girl her age run toward her, her long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. She was holding onto her straw hat as she ran. Cloud shook her head, wondering why the other girl didn't bother to wear an appropriate shirt, it would have been better for her large assets. Tifa was the only other girl in town that defied the standard dress code for women and being the Mayor's daughter, she was given the freedom.

"Tifa," she greeted the other girl and they walked together into town.

"Father said ShinRa soldiers are coming to town today." Cloud perked up, it had been a long time since the last group passed through. "They're staying for few days. Something to do with inspecting the reactor up on the mountain."

"I guess they are going to check the leak up there," Cloud commented, she had noticed stronger scents of processed mako when she went up the mountain the day before to find some white lavender flower for her mother's potions.

"Yeah," Tifa replied. "Father wanted me to be their guide."

Cloud frowned slightly. In her opinion, Tifa wasn't an ideal guide and only knew one path. "Oh. If that's the case, you might want to consider checking the bridge before leading them over."

Tifa waved her hand, "oh, the bridge is fine. Saul and the others fixed it about a month ago."

Cloud opened her mouth to reply but Tifa waved at someone else and ran off. She sighed and shook her head; Tifa considered herself to be Cloud's friend but hardly ever listen to her.

She reached the town's square and spotted the familiar ShinRa military truck parked in front of the inn. She smiled and looked into her basket; good, she has the bread loaf. She had intended to take it to the shop to sell it but with the soldiers in town, she would get a better deal out of it. They seem to love her loaf and the one in her basket was just fresh out of the oven from this morning. She stepped forward and felt her waist being trapped. She knew the grip by now and sighed, "Jeke."

"Where are you going?" He asked as he moved to face her, blocking her path to the inn.

She gestured to the shop next to the inn. "I am going to the shop to pick up some orders to delivers. You're interfering with my job."

Jeke brushed his knuckles on her cheek and puffed his chest. "You know, when you marry me, you don't have to work at all. I'll provide you everything you need."

Cloud stared at him. "No. I am not ready to marry."

He frowned and crossed his arms. "You have until you are eighteen to decide. You know that."

She nodded with a hint of resignation. All young women must be arranged to marry by the time they turn eighteen in the town. It had always been that way for hundreds of years. If the girl has not been arranged to marry by the time she was eighteen, the town councils will gather and decide her fate. Men would petition themselves to marry the girl and the council would decide which man suit the girl the best.

Cloud thought it was barbaric because it allowed the girls no freedom to choose their future or who she want to marry. In her case, she did not want to marry anyone, especially Jeke. He had gone out of his way to make it known to everyone that she belonged to him. She shuddered at the thought to be barefoot and pregnant by Jeke and locked in his home for the rest of her life. He would never allow her to continue with her kendo practicing, exploring the mountains, or even travel to Midgar.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Jeke. At least I have several months to go. Maybe I'll change my mind then. But right now, I need to get to the shop. Mrs. Nord needs her grocery."

Jeke stepped aside and swept his arm out to allow her to pass. "Of course, old Mrs. Nord need her food. Tell her I said hello."

"Sure thing!" She told him and hurried to the shop and paused as she reached the door. She glanced back to see Jeke take off, puffing his chest and laughing. Several younger girls giggled and swooned as he greeted them. She groaned in disgust and sidestepped toward the inn and quickly entered.

She turned quickly and gasped, colliding with something hard. Her basket fell out of her hands with hard force and spilled on the floor. She fell to her knees not wanting her bread to get destroyed and quickly took the foil-covered loaf in her hand, inspecting it to find it intact.

"I apologize… I did not expect someone to swiftly run in." A deep voice above her spoke.

She shivered at the tenor and waved her hand in dismissal, not looking up. "It's all right. It was my fault. I came in too fast."

A black gloved hand came into her view. She blinked, realizing the person she had ran into was helping her to pick up her basket's content. She blushed, she must looked foolish kneeling there and grasping the loaf as if it were her lifeline. She placed the loaf in the basket and gathered the apples and other fruits. "Thank you." She looked up to meet with familiar green eyes. She felt her heart jump into her throat as she gaped like a fish.

He stared at her as he helped her to stand up and hand her basket. She stuttered as she took the basket and swallowed before asking, "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth stared at the beautiful young woman with long golden hair and sapphire eyes. He had to admit, she was gorgeous, her figure slim and curved in all the right place. Her skin, pale but a hint of freckles smattering across her cheeks and nose and her lips pink like a pale rose. She seemed familiar. "Yes… do I know you?" He asked.

She blinked and then pouted, hugging the basket tighter to her chest. "Really? After all those years?" She looked away in sadness, she was so surprised to see him again but her heart plummeted when he didn't remember her.

He looked at her, a slight frown marring his forehead. It had been so long and the people of the town seemed barely familiar to him. Then it clicked, leaving him thunderstruck as he remembered, "Cloud!"

She beamed, "you remembered!"

He took a step back and gave her a look over from head to toe and back to her face. She was no longer a little girl but a woman, a beautiful one at that. "You grew up."

She laughed softly, "and so have you. A General." She gestured to him. He was taller and broader; she could tell he was very muscular under the black leather jacket. The silver palindromes made him look very formidable. His face was angular and handsome. She couldn't see any childish trace in his face anymore. Her heart began to beat faster as he smiled. Oh, that bow shaped lips curled up at the end was to die for. She bit her lips, staring up at him through her lashes shyly.

He stared down at her, she had barely come up to his chest. He gathered then that he had never replied the last letter many years ago. "Oh. It's been so long. I am sorry…"

She shook her head, her golden hair swayed and settled like a waterfall behind her. He was mesmerized by her graceful movement, she seemed like an angel. "I know. No time for a little girl like me… I can't be selfish and keep you to myself. You belong to the world."

Sephiroth shook his head slightly, "that's not…" he looked up to see Zack and three other soldiers approaching them. "Perhaps we should talk later."

She gave him a nod and pulled a card out of her basket. "Call the shop next door for anything and I'll deliver it. Grocery, essential items, or even a meal." She looked down to see the loaf and smiled. Perhaps it was a good day. She pulled the loaf out and handed it to him. "I have intended to bring this for the soldiers that came to town. Well, I guess it's you this time around."

Sephiroth took the loaf, it was warm and soft in his hand, "so, it was you. I have been hearing rumors from my soldiers that every time they pass through Nibelheim, they would receive a loaf in payment for a handful of newspapers. I regret for not bringing newspapers this time around."

She laughed, her cheek reddened and nodded. "You're better than the newspapers. I'll tell you about it later?" She saw him smile. She waved at him and turned around and left the inn.

Zack nudged his arm, "cute girl! Who is she?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, knowing Zack's ways with women. "An old friend. She is off limit."

The raven-haired soldier pouted, "aw, you're telling me that she is a no zone?"

"Precisely." Sephiroth deadpanned and lifted the loaf to his nose to smell. "Mmm. Sylkis nut bread." He went to the stairs and went up.

Zack tilted his head to get a better look out of the window. He could see the girl walking away with a sway in her hip. An old friend? Never once Sephiroth mentioned Nibelheim, let alone the girl from his past. Perhaps from long before he had met Sephiroth? He was impressed, never a woman made Sephiroth lose his hard demeanor and this one did. He had seen the entire exchange from the staircase while waiting for the other soldiers to finish putting their things in their room. He wanted to know who the girl was to Sephiroth and the man is a hard puzzle to figure out.

* * *

"Sir, Mayor Lockhart is here." A soldier said as Sephiroth opened his door.

"Thank you. Please tell Zack to join me downstairs."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted and left.

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder to check his room before leaving. He went downstairs to find Zack waiting for him. He gave his friend a nod and they both made their way to the dining area that shared with the pub next door. They found the Mayor with a young woman.

"General Sephiroth. It's an honor to have you in Nibelheim." The Mayor said, holding his hand out.

Sephiroth took the hand and they shook in greeting. "Thank you."

"This is my daughter, Tifa." Sephiroth glanced at the girl, noting she was young, perhaps seventeen or eighteen years old. She had long chestnut brown hair tied in a low ponytail and she wore a dress flock in deep maroon color that almost matched her eyes. She bowed her head. "She will be your guide up the mountain tomorrow."

Sephiroth's head snapped to the middle-aged man. "She is qualified?"

The mayor's round belly shook as he laughed, "of course! My daughter knows the mountain like the back of her hand!"

"Very well," Sephiroth replied curtly. The girl looked young and he was well aware of the town's backward ways. He was surprised that the Mayor would allow his daughter lead a group of men up the mountain alone.

"Good. I expect she would be paid for the service," the Mayor said.

Zack glanced at the girl and finally noticed the large knockers she had, he coughed and turned away. The other soldiers looked on, fighting back a laugh.

Sephiroth discreetly kicked Zack in the shin and nodded, "of course. The usual rate. We are expected to go at 600 hours. We would like to finish everything in one trip. So I expect her to be ready to go and take us up to the reactor and back without too much trouble."

Tifa jumped in, "I'll be there on time. The main trail is clear and we should not have troubles on the way." She told them with a cheery voice.

Sephiroth slowly nodded once. He recalled there was only one trail, not more. Have things changed since then? "600 hours." He said curtly and turned, leaving the pub. He didn't want to stay any longer. He was to come to Nibelheim, fix the issue in the reactor, and leave. Nothing more, nothing less. However, he was curious about Cloud and how she was faring.

* * *

"Yes, thank you," Sephiroth replied and then hung up the phone. He nodded his thank the inn-keeper and went upstairs to his room. He paused as Zack came out of one of the rooms in the hallway.

"Hey, big guy," Zack said as he stepped out of his room. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Nothing. I trust you and the others would keep your noses clean?" The General asked as he reached his door.

Zack scoffed. "Don't worry about us. But what about you?" He saw Sephiroth's face shifted and grinned, "that girl."

"What of her?"

Zack shortened the distance and leaned against the doorframe to the General's room. "There's something going on between you two. If there was a chemistry between two people, you both got fireworks."

Sephiroth gave a pointed look at his long-time friend. "Nothing is going on between us. I knew her from the past when I used to stay in town with Professor Hojo."

"Uh-huh…" Zack drawled, "whatever. I'll find out eventually. You keep your nose clean." He gave the silver-haired man a poke and turned head downstairs. "See you later!" He waved as he disappeared.

Sephiroth shook his head and entered his room. He went over to his bed and sat down. "What the fuck am I doing?" He reached out into the thin air and commanded for Masamune to appear. He turned the hilt over and unscrewed the cap on the top of the hilt. It revealed a small hole, just wide enough to fit a small object. He tilted the hilt and golden chain spilled out. He pulled it out and screwed the cap back on and commanded the sword to disappear once again.

"Cloud," He softly said as he held up the chain. The brilliant blue stone hung at the end, glistening in the low light of his room. "You have grown up."

He gave a small start as the knock came on the door and stood up. He opened the door to see a pimply young teen standing there, "yes?"

"Sir," the boy squeaked. "Your delivery is downstairs."

"Thank you." Sephiroth handed a coin to the boy. The boy looked surprised and grinned as he grasped the coin and ran off. He left his room and made his way to the main floor and found Cloud waiting with a basket in her arms. "Cloud."

She smiled at him and held her basket up, "I brought your order. A mug of ale, cold sandwiches and some side dishes." She reached in and pulled the items aside to reveal a covered bowl, "and I included your favorite… vanilla bean sponge cake."

He chuckled and gestured to the table at the back of the inn foyer facing the window. She went to the table and laid out the food for him. She stepped back once she finished and turned to him to bow, "please enjoy your dinner."

He tilted his head, "join me." He gestured to the other chair. She glanced and realized he ordered enough for two people. "Please."

She shook her head in amusement and sat down, setting her basket down on the floor. He sat in the other chair and divided up his food to give her some. He picked up the sandwich and bit into it. She followed suit and munched on her sandwich.

He watched her eat, taking in the sight of the now grown woman. She was no longer the little girl he knew. "What have you been doing these days?" He asked, breaking the silence.

She wiped her mouth and replied, "this and that. Mostly delivery and making food for the shop. I also forage for plants to make salves and potions to sell. It's not much but it helps mom and me to get by."

He remembered the older woman, "how is Freya?" He had liked her because she was kind and sweet to him.

She sighed, "mom got sick a few months ago and is still recovering then. Not so well, to be honest."

"I am sorry." He replied and took a drink, finishing his dinner. "I had assumed you and your mother left Nibelheim some time ago. You told me once in your letter." He pulled the sponge cake toward him, anticipating to take a bite of it. He had loved the cake when he was younger and Freya always made it delicious.

She nodded. "We still want to leave…" She wrung her hands and he recognized her nervous habit.

"Cloud, what is it?"

"with mom being sick, we can't leave. I am kind of stuck here." She looked up at him and shook her head, smiling as if everything was all right again. "Never mind about that. It must be an honor to be the youngest General in the history."

Sephiroth laughed, "so that's why you ask my soldiers for newspapers, didn't you? Tracking me in the news?"

She blushed and nodded. "You stopped writing. I assumed you were really busy and I wanted to keep informed about you. I found a newspaper when one of the soldiers passed through town and read about you. Then after that, I ask them for the newspaper every time they come to town. They really enjoyed the bread I offered in exchange."

"It is good," he told her with a smile and then it faded, "I am sorry. I should not have stopped writing to you. I did think about you from time to time."

"You forgot what I looked like," She accused him playfully.

He chuckled as he leaned back in the chair, "you grew up. I was expecting a girl with pigtails and dirt streaked face. Not a beautiful young woman sitting before me." She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "Are you still keeping up with your kendo exercise?"

"A little bit. When I can find the time. Lately, I've been busy working and taking care of mom."

"I should visit her while I am here."

"How long are you here this time around?" She asked as she collected the dishes and placed them in her basket.

"Four days, we leave early on the fourth day."

"I see." She told him and stood up. "I should go."

He stood up and walked with her to the door. "Tell me, how good is this Tifa girl as a guide?"

Cloud looked up at him and shrugged her shoulder. "She knows the trail to the reactor." She stepped aside as he opened the door.

"Thank you. Perhaps we should have one game of chess while I am in town."

She beamed, "we should." She stepped out and turned back, bowing, "have a good night, Sephiroth."

He bowed his head, "good night, Cloud."

* * *

Sephiroth glanced at his band, the digital watch glowed the time. The girl was late. "603 hours," he said with annoyance hinted in his hard voice.

Zack rolled his eyes. "With the knockers she has, I am sure she is delayed trying to squeeze them in her dress." The other soldiers snickered. "Ah, there she is." He spied her approaching them. She was wearing short red shorts and white tank top that stretched over her torso with a fringed red sleeveless jacket. The wide-brimmed hat sat on her head. "Holy moly…" He muttered. "You said this town is narrow-minded?"

Sephiroth brushed against his friend, knocking his shoulder hard on purpose to shut the other man up. "Tifa, you are late."

"I am sorry, my father held me back for a few minutes. Shall we go?" She gestured to the trail.

Sephiroth turned and gestured for her to take lead.

They reached the bridge on the trail several hours later. Sephiroth was already ready to ditch the girl. She was endlessly chatty and flirting. Zack had been thoroughly amused by the girl and flirted back. The General knew Zack had zero interest in the girl or else he would get serious with his flirting. His friend was just egging the girl on. It became very apparent that she wasn't very intelligent and hardly knew the native plants around them and the beasts. She couldn't hold her own when they encountered few of them and hid behind the rock until the soldiers were able to fight them off.

Tifa hopped over to the bridge and turned to them, "we'll cross here and it won't be long to the reactor."

Sephiroth eyed the bridge. It was not the same one he remembered. "It's different."

Tifa glanced over her shoulder at the bridge and shrugged, "it had been replaced a few years ago. It's bigger and stronger now." She wondered how he would know it had changed.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, "it is a long way."

"I see. Has it been tested?" Sephiroth asked and Tifa bobbed her head, walking onto the bridge and turning to prove her point. "Very well, let's move on."

They started to cross the bridge in a single file. Sephiroth frowned as he reached nearly halfway and heard some crackling. He glanced around and could not find the source of the noise. "What was that noise?"

Tifa shrugged. "I don't hear anything. It's been fairly quiet around here lately. Usually, we have firebombs."

Sephiroth's eyes widened.

Zack shouted out, "now you say that?"

They turned to see the firebomb start to appear out of thin air at the end of the bridge, crackling and hovering near the posts.

"Sir! It's burning the ropes!" One of the soldier at the rear shouted.

Sephiroth growled his annoyance and raised his arm out to command for his sword but the bridge jerked, swaying them violently. He grabbed hold instead and saw two more firebombs appeared near the first one. The rope had snapped on one side.

Tifa yelled and grabbed hold of the still secured rope and whimpered.

"We need to hurry across now!" Sephiroth commanded and turned. They hurriedly crossed the bridge.

 **Snap!**

Sephiroth felt the wood planks underneath his feet leave before he started to fall. He grabbed hold of the plank that rose up in front of him and held on as the bridge swayed in the air toward the other side. He took a quick assessment during the motion to see everyone else had held onto the bridge planks for their dear life as he had done.

They collided with the rocky wall of the other side. Sephiroth grimaced as the violent shock ran through his body and heard a scream. He looked up to see Tifa falling and reached out, grabbing her arm quickly as she flew past him. He had not anticipated the plank he was holding onto snap from the pull of the extra weight when he grabbed Tifa.

They fell, hurling down the ravine. It was a mere moment as he saw where they were going and shifted around, holding Tifa tight to his chest and they barreled down the rocky wall to smack onto the ledge hard.

Zack's voice died in his throat as he saw his friend came flying down past him. He watched as Sephiroth and Tifa took a hit on the rocky wall below and started to tumble downward and come to a stop on a rocky ledge. He grimaced hard as he heard a smacking crack. He opened his eyes to see the dust settle and Sephiroth was lying on his back, Tifa on top of him. "Sephiroth!" He called.

The General groaned in pain and looked down to see Tifa rolling off her. She gave a cry of pain and clutched her leg. She had broken her leg in the fall. He wasn't sure what he had broken, he had taken most of the hit on the way down. His whole body was screaming in pain, fire coursing through his every nerve ending.

"Sephiroth!" He looked up to see Zack hanging on the bridge with two other soldiers. He lifted his arm to weakly wave at them.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Tifa asked as she managed to turn, tears falling down her face.

"Just..." He grounded out in a whisper, "shut. The. Fuck. Up." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pink orb and closed his eyes to focus on the spell. He felt the magic of healing wash over him, dulling the pain. He had broken bones in his body but he knew he was going to be bruised really bad after he healed.

Zack and the others had climbed up and looked on, waiting for Sephiroth to get up. He was worried for his friend, in all the time he had been with the General, never he had fallen like that. If it were any normal person, the person would have been a goner. He figured Sephiroth fell a hundred meters. It was far down. Unfortunately, Soldier Lucas was gone. He was the last person in the line on the bridge and when it snapped, he fell to his immediate death.

Tifa whimpered quietly as she waited for Sephiroth to move. The pink glow settled and faded after few minutes. She gasped as he opened his eyes and there was a furious look on his face.

He sat up and rolled his shoulders and neck, there was series of popping noises. He groaned and looked at the girl, "are you all right?" His voice was hard.

She nodded, looking worse to wear and pointed to her leg. He could see it was broken. Her leg was angled wrong. She whimpered as she tried to not move.

"I see." He moved to kneel beside her and looked around. He found a thick stick and gave it to her. "Bite down."

She took the stick and bit down, gripping tightly onto her jacket. He moved her leg gently to straighten it out and then with a sudden move, he snapped her leg in place. She screamed and it echoed in the ravine. She was shaking and hyperventilating. He waved his hand over the leg while the other hand held the orb. Soon, the pain reduced and she started to breathe normally.

"Your leg is still broken, but you should recover fine after it heals naturally," Sephiroth told her and started to put the splint on her leg. "We need to get out of here and back to town."

She nodded and looked up. "How are we going to get up there?"

He looked up to see Zack watching from above with the two other soldiers. He frowned, where was the fourth man? He glanced over the edge of the ledge they were on. There he was, lying at the bottom of the ravine several hundreds of meters down. He cursed silently, Soldier Lucas, he was a promising young soldier.

"Hey, we're going throw some rope down," Zack called to them. "Can you climb up?"

Sephiroth shouted back, "Yes." He turned to Tifa, "but you can't. Climb onto my back and hold on."

Tifa nodded and grasped onto Sephiroth's shoulders when he turned his back to her. He gripped her good leg and wrapped it around his waist. He stood up and grabbed the rope that came down.

She gasped as he started to climb and whimpered softly. Her leg was hurting but not as bad as it was before and she held onto for her life, gripping tightly.

Sephiroth grasped and pulled, grasped and pulled, keeping the rhythm until they reached the top. Zack and the other soldiers hurried to help Tifa off his back and he climbed to the ground and stood up. He brushed his jacket and clenched his hands, feeling the burn of the rope climbing fade from his arms.

He looked across the bridge and sighed in a hint of annoyance. "The bridge is out and we need to get back to town. We can't continue to the reactor today. Soldier Lucas is gone and our guide is hurt and needs hospitalization."

"Are you all right?" Zack asked directly to Sephiroth, amazed the man was standing before him. He could see the nasty bruise beginning to form on the man's neck and chest.

"I'll live." He was grateful he had a level three cure materia on hand but he had to use so much of it to heal all of his broken bones. He still ached but it was better than the broken bones. "Tifa. Is there any other way back to town?"

She nodded and pointed, "that way, about a mile, there is a steep incline that is impossible to climb but we can slide down and come back to the trail on the other side."

"I see. Let's go." Sephiroth walked toward where she pointed.

Zack picked up the girl and followed his boss. He could tell that Sephiroth was furious. He would have been if he was in his place. Tifa was silent as she held onto Zack's neck.

They reached town several hours later and saw Tifa to the hospital. Sephiroth told the others to go back to the inn to eat and rest. He went to find the mayor and inform the news to him.

"Mayor Lockhart." He greeted the portly man in the pub. "Tifa is in the hospital. She has a broken leg."

The mayor's eyes widened as he stood up from his chair. "What happened?"

"There were some firebombs and they burned the bridge ropes, making it snap while we were on it. I lost a man, a good man."

The mayor paled and nodded. "Thank you. I am sorry for your loss. I am grateful Tifa is okay. Have you finished your inspection of the reactor?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and his voice hard, "no. We never made it to the reactor. I will have to try again tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I'll have another guide for you by then." The mayor said nervously. "It's best you finish your work and go."

Sephiroth fought hard to not seethe at the man, "we will leave when we are designed to. I will get my own guide." He bowed his head and turned swiftly, leaving the stuttering man in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chess of Jotunheim**

Chapter Four: The Summit of the White Queen and the Black Knight

"Cloud, stay away from the soldiers," Jeke said as he walked next to Cloud during her delivery job.

She sighed, "Jeke. I am being nice to everyone, including those who stop in town."

"But you greet those soldiers so easily. I don't like it." He told her. "It has to stop. You're giving them the wrong idea."

She rolled her eyes and waved to the elderly couples that passed her by. "I know. I know." She paused and handed a jar to a woman. "Here you go, Mrs. Thorson. For your stomach."

"Thank you, Cloud." The woman replied and handed her a coin. "It's so much easier on my stomach." She turned to Jeke, "Good day to you, Jeke."

"Ma'am," Jeke replied with a bow and a smile. The woman walked away and he turned to Cloud, picking up the jar in her basket. "And what is this? Potions?"

She took the jar away. "Yes, potions, natural remedy. They do help people with all sort of ailments." Then she thought to herself, 'not so much with my aliments called Jeke.'

He scoffed. "You will not do any more of these things when we marry, you will be busy taking care of me and our children."

"Jeke." She said and he gripped her arm, bringing her closer to him. Her eyes widened as he leaned down to her.

His voice dropped low, "Cloud, you will become a proper Nibel woman and my wife. No more of the foolish frivolous things you do. I won't have you be an influence on others anymore. It's bad enough you inspired the Mayor's daughter to be a free-willed woman."

Cloud tried to twist out of his tight grip but couldn't. He was holding on too tightly and her arm was hurting. "Maybe it's time for a change in this town." She softly told him and he gripped tighter, jerking her closer. "Jeke… you're hurting me."

"Keep that thinking, you'll be hurting a whole lot more. Now, be a good girl and finish your work." He let go of her and patted her cheek. He smiled, "I'll see you later, love."

She grimaced and rubbed her arm, watching Jeke take off. She sighed, if she remained in Nibelheim by the time she turns eighteen, she would have no hope. Jeke's father and uncles were on the councils. They would sway the others to agree that she must marry him. She rather slit her wrists than marry the man.

"They lost a soldier…" Cloud turned to see few women whispering together. She listened as they gossiped. "Tifa got hurt. I hear the General saved her life falling down from the bridge."

"How did that happen?" Another woman asked.

"Something about the rope snapping."

"The general didn't look happy; he must have been bruised really bad."

Cloud approached them and asked, "is Tifa okay?"

The women turned to her in surprise and bobbed their heads. One of them replied, "Tifa's in the hospital. A Broken leg but she is on the mend."

"Oh, good. I am glad." Cloud said. "I should see her."

"She is resting. Check on her later." Another woman replied she was an aunt of the girl. "I just saw to her and she was sleeping the medicine off when I left a while ago."

Cloud nodded. "All right, thank you." She bowed her head and hurried home.

* * *

Sephiroth opened the door to find Cloud standing there and holding a basket. He had to smile, he did expect her show up at some point. The town was small and no news go unheard. "What brings you here?" He asked, nearly chuckling at her shy demeanor.

She held up her basket, "I heard you guys got hurt. I ran into Zack downstairs and he said you took the most brunt when you fell. I brought my mother's ointments and other things."

He glanced in her basket, recalling Mrs. Strife's soothing ointments and balms. "I remember those. They do work miracles." He held the door open wider and motioned her to come in, "come on in."

She hesitated, glancing down the hallway. It was untoward if she entered a room with a man alone unmarried in town. She bit her lips and glanced up to see Sephiroth's green eyes watching her. With a tiny nod, she stepped into the room and glanced over her shoulder, watching as he closed the door. The soft click echoed in the room, almost as if sealing her fate. She swallowed and turned to him, only to swallow once more as he shrugged his leather jacket off to expose his sculpted torso and muscular arms.

"Indeed, I took a hard fall when I grabbed Tifa from falling into the ravine." He turned and she gasped, bruises were beginning to form on his back and shoulder, an angry red and dark purple colors. "I am not impressed with her guidance. She didn't forewarn us of the firebombs in the area."

Cloud sighed. She knew Tifa had not heeded her warning. She moved to put her basket on the table and pulled out a jar and began to lather her hands with the content. He sat down on a stool and waited as she began to apply the cool salve. The scent of lavender, chamomile, and witch hazel filled the air; it was potent. Sephiroth closed his eyes, breathing in the scents and feeling his muscles relax.

She softly spoke as she rubbed gingerly over the bruises, making sure to massage the salve into the skin. "I tried to warn Tifa to inspect the bridge beforehand."

"How did you know the bridge would not hold?" He asked, softly as he bit back a wince where she had found a tender spot.

She noticed the hint of wince and moved to find another salve, a potent one that reduced the pain and opened the jar. The scent of methanol and wort mixed into the air. She returned and applied to the tender spot, feeling the muscles underneath soft with a knot beginning to rise. "The bridge always breaks, the stupid men fix it with straw and hemp rope every single time. There are firebombs in the area and they eat the rope, making them obsolete. I tried to warn the mayor but he will not listen to me." She fell silent as she worked the paste across his shoulder and started on his neck. He pulled his long hair aside.

"They still treat you as an outsider?" He asked, his eyes still closed and enjoying her small, yet skillful fingers caressing and massaging his skin. The salve was working wonders; the pain has diminished.

Cloud remained quiet as she moved to face him and work the salve into the bruises that wrapped around his torso. She wondered idly how he manage to not have any broken bones. Zack had mentioned a hundred meters fall. Finally, she answered softly, "Some of them. Most of the people are all right with my mother and me being here, it's the elders and the councils that still don't take us seriously." She turned and took the jar, handing it to him to hold. "How are you sitting here with all those bruises and not a broken bone?"

He gave a small chuckle, watching her. "I did have a broken spine, all of my ribs shattered, and both of my hips dislodged and my skull cracked. But I had a Cure 3 materia and it took a little while and most of the power from the materia to recover. All these bruises and sore muscles are left."

"Oh gods, that must have hurt." Her eyes had grown wide when he listed all of the broken bones he obtained. She was happy he was sitting there and not at the bottom of the ravine with the other soldier. She felt sorry for the other man and his family.

She continued to smooth the salve across his torso. She had long finished applying them and just caressing the fine muscles of his pectorals. He was so well defined and the fall and rise of his skin were sensual. She breathed slowly, her breath fanning the methanol across his skin, causing slight goosebumps to rise under her fingers.

Her eyes moved to find his green eyes boring into her own blue eyes, he grasped her hand to still her ministration. They were so close, face to face. She could feel his warm breath caressing her neck. Her heart increased its tempo as she watched his intense gaze. He was making the pit of her belly grow warm.

His voice was soft and sending a shiver down her spine, "I believe there is a line you shouldn't cross."

Her eyes blinked once before she replied, "I crossed the line a long ago… when I entered the room."

With that, he pulled her down and grasped her waist to hold her close, making her straddle his lap. His lips crashed into hers and they kissed with passions. She gasped softly and his tongue took advantage, sweeping in and roused her tongue into a battle. She held on, wrapping her arms around his strong neck as he rose and brought her over to the bed.

He laid her down and drew from her lips, allowing her to breathe as he trailed kisses down her neck, eliciting more gasps from her. His hands moved to deftly unwrap her belt and flick the buttons off her dress. She smiled, her hands working to pull the belt off his leather trousers.

* * *

They reached the door and he paused, "I will need a guide for tomorrow. I am not going to have anyone the mayor throws at us to take us up to the reactor again."

Cloud looked up at him, "with the bridge out, no one knows any other paths. It's the only way to the reactor." She smiled.

Sephiroth grinned, "yet I have a feeling you do."

She nodded and poked his nose. "Of course. All that exploring we did, I continued to explore the mountain on my own. Yes, there are other paths to the reactor."

"Show up tomorrow morning at 600 hours." He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes. "You will be paid handsomely for the job." He leaned down and kissed her lips and she responded.

Opening her eyes as they broke for air, she nodded. "Okay. I will see you in the morning."

He did not want to let her go but need to. He opened the door and said, "thank you. The bruises are feeling better."

"You're welcome." She replied as she touched his chest and winked.

He watched her go down the hallway and she gave one last wave before disappearing down the stairs.

Zack looked up to see her come down the stairs from the pub and watched her. She looked a bit mussed from earlier and grinned. "Do not get involved, my ass." He muttered and drank the last of his ale. He glanced at the clock above the bar and raised his eyebrow, three hours. She was upstairs with Sephiroth for three hours. He turned and caught sight of a man watching Cloud with a dangerous look on his face. He frowned, "what was that?" he asked himself quietly. The man looked rather pissed. He made a mental note to watch the young man, he had a strange feeling about him.

* * *

The mayor approached Sephiroth and cleared his throat to get the general's attention. "General Sephiroth."

Sephiroth turned to the older man. "Yes?" His voice was slightly hard, he had been thoroughly unimpressed with Tifa the day before and having lost one soldier to her foolishness, it was a headache for him because it meant certain paperwork, contacting the family members and so on. He does not like to lose any soldiers under his watch. Losses through the war are understandable and acceptable, a mere mission like this one is not. He expected the best for his men and did have high hopes for Lucas.

The Mayor brushed off the harsh tone and quipped, "yesterday was a mishap. I ask you once again to allow me to offer you another guide."

Sephiroth frowned, "and who would you have to guide us up the mountain? It seems that your people are incapable of doing so."

"Well," the mayor was ruffled. "My nephew is ready to go at moment's notice. He may not be the best like my daughter but he will get you and your soldiers up to the reactor."

Sephiroth waved his hand to cut the older man off. "Matter not, I will not have any more of your family members on my watch. I have already obtained a guide."

As he said that, Cloud came around the bend of the road and approached them. "Hello," she greeted them. She was dressed to hike the trails up the mountain, wearing slacks, boots, and long tunic tied at the waist with a couple of belts. On her back was a pack with canteen hanging from the side. She had her long hair plaited. In her hand was a walking stick. She was far more prepared than Tifa was. Sephiroth nodded his greeting to her.

The mayor spluttered, "miss Cloud? Sir, please. She does not qualify and you will be more at risk."

Sephiroth glared at the man, causing him to buckle and sweat. "I'll be the judge of that." He turned to Cloud and gave her a nod, singling that she should start.

She asked, "we're set now?"

"Yes, please lead the way." He told her with kinder tone.

She smiled at him and started on the trail. "Let's go."

Zack laughed as he watched the mayor's face grow red, sputtering. He took off after Sephiroth and Cloud, leaving the portly man in their wake. The mayor was an arse.

They moved at a good pace along the trail. Cloud asked, "just the two of you? Where are the others?" She was referring to the two other soldiers that weren't with them this morning.

Sephiroth replied, "I asked them to remain behind and wait for us. The inspection of the reactor does not require all of us to be there. I also do not wish to risk any more men. Zack and I will do for now."

"Yeah, and they need to recapture from yesterday. They're young and not as strong as us." Zack told her.

Cloud hummed. They kept on trekking the trail.

Zack finally asked after a while, "what's with the mayor?"

Cloud's face grew dark. "He dislikes me for a certain reason."

Sephiroth frowned, "care to share?"

Cloud sighed as she sidestepped a rock without really looking as if she knew the trail by heart. She glanced over at the silver-haired man, "a few years ago, Tifa and her cousins went up the mountain, exploring. I happen to be up there on my own, gathering herbs for my mother. They weren't far off and I go out of my way to avoid them. Well, one of the cousins of her fell down a cliff, he was hurt pretty bad. I heard them shout and I came to help. We got him up from the cliff and he had broken leg and collarbone. By the time we got back, they agreed to put the blame on me. It was because Tifa had accidentally shoved him off the cliff and was afraid that her father would punish her severely." She became silent and pushed the bush out of the way.

Sephiroth and Zack glanced at each other. Sephiroth asked, "you took the punishment for it?"

Cloud paused and turned to them, "Yes. It was my words against them. Who would they believe?" She left the answer in the air and they easily guessed it right. "Fifty lashes to the back and of course, socially ousted."

Sephiroth frowned, he doesn't recall any scars on her body. He has thoroughly explored every inch of her sweet skin the night before. There were few scars but they didn't look like lashes. She saw the question in his eyes and gave a half smile, "my mother salves. They work wonderfully, do they?" She touched his arm where he was bruised. Indeed, the morning revealed that the bruises were a mere memory and he wasn't feeling sore anymore. He covered her hand on his arm in a small gesture of affection.

This didn't go unnoticed by Zack. He watched them and wondered how deep their familiarity was. Apparently, there was more to it than he knows, but it wasn't the time to pry.

They continued on and made it to the bridge in half of the time they did the day before.

Zack peered over the edge and whistled. "Wheew..." he turned to the pole that held the bridge and picked up the rope. "It's charred." The rope was black and ashy in his hand.

"Firebombs," Sephiroth said.

Cloud nodded. "Exactly. They're around here. Come on, there's another way." She turned and went left. They followed her down the small and hidden trail that hugged the side of the ravine below the bridge. They reached a cave several meters away from the bridge. The mountain is riddled with naturally made tunnels." She pulled her pack down and rummaged through it and pulled out a folded up cloth. She unfolded them to reveal a complex map. "I spent most of my time in the last few years exploring the caves, gathering herbs and 'shrooms for mom. I'm the only one who knows the way."

Zack looked impressed as he inspected the map, "you made this?" She nodded, smiling.

"There are tunnels back to the town and farther." She looked at the map and pointed to a spot, "we're here, and the reactor is here..." she traced the path, "This is where we should go. There are markers to look for so we won't get lost."

Cloud pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, "let's go." She grinned at them. Their journey through the cave was fairly easy and they made a good time. Sephiroth was impressed with her navigation and was glad he trusted his instinct to ask her to be their guide. He looked forward to having some personal time with her again.

* * *

"Whew," Cloud said as they emerged into the open, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. "And we are here." She gestured to the reactor before them.

Sephiroth stepped out and stood behind her. He grasped her shoulders and squeezed them, "that was impressive." He looked down to see her beaming up at him. He wanted to kiss her right then but refrained to.

Zack crossed his arms, watching the two. Once Sephiroth glanced his way, Zack shot him a look and the other man ignored him.

"All right, let's get this done with," Sephiroth announced, letting Cloud go. They went ahead.

As they reached the steps to the reactor, Zack turned to Cloud, "I am sorry, it's a restricted zone. You can't come in without authorization."

Cloud glanced up to see Sephiroth at the top of the steps and saw him give her an apologetic look and nodded. She smiled at the two. "Don't worry about me. I'll wait over there for you guys."

"Thanks," Zack said and went up the stairs. He glanced back to see Cloud settle on the ground nearby and started to pull out a brown bag and laughed as he recognized she was planning to eat lunch while she waited for them. He turned back and followed Sephiroth into the desolate reactor. It was mostly off but there was some power and he could smell processed mako in the air. So there was a leak somewhere.

He followed the silver-haired general through the reactor, stopping at each meter box and inspecting them. He finally asked after a long silence, "what's with you and the girl?"

Sephiroth gave a small noise as he peered at a broken meter and tapped it. "What about her?"

"Don't avoid my question. You know what I mean. I can see there's something between the two of you."

Sephiroth backed from the meter and turned to Zack. "Cloud and I were friends a long time ago."

"How long ago? You never mention Nibelheim or even her the entire time I've known you." They moved to the next meter.

"Nibelheim is a distasteful town. The people are... close-minded, as you have noticed. They are not worth mentioning."

"And Cloud?"

Sephiroth was silent for a while before replying, "She is different. I knew her when we were young. She was four and I was eleven when we met. Hojo brought me here for a summer, he had some research project going on then and we stayed at the mansion. I spent a lot of summers in Nibelheim. Most of those times were spent with her, usually around the mansion or outside of town. We avoided the Nibel people."

Zack's jaw dropped, that long ago. "How did you guys meet back then?"

Sephiroth gave a wry chuckle. "Hojo left me to my own device one day and I was in the garden, I heard some shouting outside the gate and found some kids picking on a small girl, Cloud. She held on her own for a bit before one of the kid decided to hit her with a big stick, that's when I interfered." Sephiroth glanced over to Zack, "after that, I was asked to watch after her while her parents worked." He fell silent and pushed the door open to the next room. "I stopped coming back when I became 18. Wutai War happened then and I forgot... until a few days ago."

Zack understood, "and she grew up, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Sephiroth replied as he inspected the room, there were pods lining up the steps. The scent of mako was strong in the room. He looked up to the top of the steps, a door with inscription above it loomed, "Jenova. Huh?" He muttered.

Zack went up to the pods and grimaced, one of the pipes to a pod was bent and cracked. Mako was seeping out of it. It smelled rancid. "There's the problem." He turned back to Sephiroth to see the man checking the computer. "So... you and Cloud."

"What about us?" Sephiroth asked as he typed on the keyboard, pulling some information on the screen. "Why are you prying?"

Zack laughed, "so something did happen last night."

Sephiroth paused and turned to his friend, "says who?"

Zack rolled his eyes as he joined the general at the console. "I know she went up to your room last night and spent several hours before leaving. She didn't look the same afterward, rather she had some spring in her steps and messy hair."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and hit a key on the keyboard. They turned to watch the leak slows to a stop. They could hear the pipes groan and creak in the room as the flow to the pod shut down. He replied, "Cloud is special to me. Yes, we did do something last night." He turned to the raven-haired man, "however, it is not to be mentioned. If anyone in the town catches wind of it, they will not take too kindly about it. They are very narrow about how a man and a woman should spend their time with each other."

Zack frowned as he crossed his arms. "If that is so, why risk it?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "in the heat of the moment. She knew what she was doing as well. She is a consenting adult and doesn't follow the rigid lifestyle of Nibelheim." He frowned to himself, "she mentioned about leaving Nibelheim soon."

"What would happen after we leave tomorrow? Are you going to just go back to the way it was? Leaving her behind to fend for herself?" Zack asked as they turned to leave the room, having finished what they came for. The reactor grew silent; it was almost eerily.

"I do not know. I haven't thought that far yet. If she leaves Nibelheim and makes it to Midgar, maybe I'll pursue something with her. We have our job and we came to do what we need to do, nothing more."

Zack groaned in frustration, "still! You crossed that line, apparently! You fucked her, you have a feeling for her. You can't just leave her behind! This town is going to do something to her. I just feel it."

Sephiroth turned to his friend, "Zack! You know I can't bring her back with us! It's against the protocol. Yes, I shouldn't have fucked with her but I did! It happened."

Zack glared at his friend, "so, the perfect General Sephiroth is really human after all."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and shoved Zack into the elevator. "Shut up. Let's get back to town. I'll figure it out then."

Zack sighed as they rode to the top. "She's good for you. I can see that. Just... don't leave her hanging."

"I don't want to. Not like I did before." Sephiroth said the last part mostly to himself.

They found her outside, reading a book. Sephiroth smiled as he recognized the book, it was the same one he read to her a long time ago. She looked up at them and smiled, "all done?"

"We are finished here. Let's get back to town. I'd like to see your mother before I leave."

She pouted slightly, "when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." He told her and wished he didn't have to leave so soon, now that there was something developing between them.

They returned to the cave and Cloud showed a different trail, leading them through beautiful glistening part of the mountain. Zack and Sephiroth were in awe of the blue-green crystals that glowed in the wall. Sephiroth mentioned they pure materia in their natural form. The glow seemed to pulsate around them as they continued on, almost as if singing.

They finally came out of the cave and was at the base of the mountain and Cloud led them through the vegetation to the trail, returning them to where they had started.

"Cloud!"

They looked up to see Jeke approaching them from town, he did not look happy.

"Shit..." Cloud muttered under her breath.

Sephiroth and Zack glanced at each other and started as Jeke grabbed Cloud's arm, jerking her toward him harshly. Zack recognized him from the pub the night before, the dangerous looking man. Sephiroth held his arm back as if telling him to not interfere.

"Cloud! You were nowhere to be found! Now I find you've been with them! I told you to not talk to the soldiers!"

Cloud tried to pry her arm out of Jeke's angry hold but couldn't. "I was hired to guide them to the reactor."

He jerked her once more, "that was Saul's job, not yours. Your place is in town, nearby where I can keep eye on you. What if you get hurt?"

Cloud grounded out, "I was hired because I know the trail. They can protect me better than you can protect me."

Jeke grew furious at the jab. He raised his hand to backhand her. "You overstep your line, woman! You are my woman, one way or another!"

Sephiroth growled as he grabbed Jeke's hand in midair. He had enough of the man's verbal abuse. He would not allow him to lay a hand on Cloud. "Let. Her. Go." He stated each word with a promise to hurt the other man with worldly pain if he did not let Cloud go.

Jeke sneered at the General. "After our women? There's a reason why they all have to be protected. Cloud will be my wife in few weeks and she must obey me."

Sephiroth clenched his hand over Jeke's hand, causing his knuckles to crack. "I warned you."

Jeke immediately lets go of Cloud but not before he jerked her and threw her to the ground. She fell with a cry and held her arm.

Sephiroth gave Jeke one more squeeze and heard a loud crack. The other man winced. The General finally let go and watched as the man cradle his hand in pain and spat the ground before turning tail.

Zack knelt beside Cloud, "are you alright?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. She allowed the raven-haired soldier help her up. Sephiroth turned to Cloud and took her hand gingerly and asked, "Cloud?" She gave his hand a small squeeze in reply. "Zack, go back to town, Cloud and I need to talk."

Zack nodded and waved as he took off.

Sephiroth stood with Cloud until they were alone and picked her up bridal style. He turned and went up the path before diverting down a hidden one. He carried her down to their hidden meadow and set her down.

"Cloud… tell me." Sephiroth's tone left no room for her to avoid the topic anymore. "He said you are to be his wife… what is going on?"

She wrung her hands and sighed. He needed to know. "In Nibelheim, there is a tradition. When a girl turns sixteen, suitors approach the girl to court her. By the time she turns eighteen, she must marry one of them." She closed her eyes, waiting for an explosion. She opened them and peered through the curtain of golden strand over her shoulder to find him staring straight ahead with a stony expression. He was waiting for her to continue. "Jeke is dead set to have me as his wife." She sighed forlornly. "I will turn eighteen in a couple of months. If a girl has not chosen the suitor, the town council steps in and there is a trial. Any men can petition to marry the girl. She has no choices then and they choose one of the petitioners."

Sephiroth clenched his hands. He remembered Jeke from a long time ago. The other man had been a cruel young boy, bullying Cloud for a long time. It was because of the boy that Sephiroth was first introduced to Cloud in the first place. "Is there an option for the girl to not marry?"

She shook her head. "No, they all must marry. It's how it had always been in this town for a long time. It's one of the oldest traditions. No one remembers why it was created in the first place. They just roll with it. Mom told me that it is different outside Nibelheim. Women are allowed to choose and marry whenever she wants." She leaned forward to hug her legs. "When I turned sixteen, Jeke immediately approached me and announced to everyone that I would be his wife out of the blue. It was horrible. Mom and I decided to save as much money we can to buy our passage out of town and go back to Midgar where she was from."

Sephiroth frowned, "what happened?"

"Mom had pneumonia and we had to use our saving to pay for the medicine and doctor bills. We had nothing left and since then, she couldn't work. She has been weak and she would have never made it out of town on the long journey. Whatever I earned from my odd ends jobs paid for our house, the food, and bills. There's barely enough left to save." Tears were rolling freely down her cheeks. "I don't want to marry him. I am afraid of him."

Sephiroth turned his head to see her roll up her sleeve to expose the bruises that were growing on her arms. He inhaled sharply, it was just from today. "How often did he do this to you?"

She nodded. "Every time I defy him, he hurts me." She pulled down the tunic over her shoulder to show a faint jagged line. "This was when I ran from him." She looked up to see a horrified look in his eyes. "There's few more. I am sure you have seen them."

"I am going to kill that little shit," Sephiroth promised lowly.

"Please. It's all he does. Superficial body harm, I got them all healed within a day or two with mom's balm."

He took her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake to get his point across and hugged her, "Cloud… it doesn't stop there. When a person hurts someone else, the next time is worse than the last until a point. He will kill you someday if you let him continue."

She stifled a sob and buried her head in his chest. He stroked her hair and allowed her to cry. It was just like that time when she lost her father. He pulled her onto his lap and held her, rocking slightly to soothe her. When she calmed down enough, she softly asked, "what should I do?"

"Get the hell out of Nibelheim."

"Can I go with you?"

Sephiroth stiffened. The ShinRa policy on mission forbade the Soldiers to interfere with the culture of other places and providing transportation for anybody but the ShinRa employees. "I can't."

She looked up to him. "But…"

He shook his head, "The ShinRa forbid it. And even if I try, I do not have room for both of you." Cloud sighed, he was right. "However…" he continued and paused as he thought his words carefully, "you will be paid for your service today. I will put in a bonus, enough for both of you to leave."

She gasped softly, "Sephiroth."

"Cloud. At least accept it. I owe you that much. Get out of this town and to Midgar, we'll see what we can do afterward." He gave her a smile that made her knees weak.

"Yes."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I want for us to continue our…" He chuckled, "I suppose it's not exactly 'friendship' anymore."

She giggled, "no it isn't."

He pulled her close and captured her lips in a kiss. She eagerly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He groaned as she twisted to straddle him without breaking the kiss.

* * *

She pulled her tunic on and tied the belt around her waist. "How do I get to Midgar?" She asked.

He looked up from buckling his boots. "From here, go to Corel. The ShinRa has a truck that transports the soldiers from there to here. But you will need a Chocobo. From Corel, take the train to Costa Del Sol." Cloud nodded as she listened. "I get airlifted from Costa Del Sol and straight to Midgar. However, civilians have to buy passage on the ship to go across the sea."

"Across the sea? Oh, my…" Cloud bit her lips, she had read and heard about the ocean but never had seen one. "Is it long?"

"Few days. You will get to Junon Base, and then there are several options to get to Midgar from there. Tunnel train, truck, or Chocobo. It's faster by train, however, the train only goes through during a certain season." He stood up and pulled his jacket on and buttoning it at the waist. "The season close in three weeks. You need to get there before the last one. The train will not reopen until next spring."

Cloud swallowed, "Oh. I guess I have to get started soon."

Sephiroth went to her and took her face in his hands, "Cloud. Be careful and do get out as soon as you can. I want to see you in Midgar."

She smiled at him, "and I, you too." He grinned and kissed her again.

They made their way back to town, it was getting late. He walked her to her house. She opened the door and gestured for him to enter. He stepped in.

"Mom?" Cloud called out.

Freya came out from the kitchen and smiled. "Cloud, you're home. Oh!" She saw who was with her daughter and beamed, "General Sephiroth! It's so good to see you again!" She went over and gave him a hug. "You have grown so much! So handsome!"

He laughed as he returned the hug. "It is good to see you again, Freya." He had missed the woman and felt saddened, realizing how old and frail she looked. "Cloud told me about your illness, I hope you get well."

Freya waved her hand, "I'm getting better every day."

He remained for a while, catching up news with Freya and Cloud and then announced he had to go.

Cloud saw him to the door. "What time tomorrow?"

Sephiroth turned to her, caressing her golden hair affectionately. "Early in the morning. I wish I can stay longer."

She nodded, "I wish I can go with you then."

"Get to Midgar as soon as you can. Give me a call once you are in town." He told her.

She turned her head and kissed his hand. "I will. Can I see you off in the morning?"

"Please," he said, "we leave at 700 hours."

"Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

He bowed his head and turned, walking toward the inn.

Freya had seen the entire exchange and sighed. Cloud closed the door and rested her head on the wood panel, a tear fell down her face. Her mother came to her and took her by her arm, hugging. "I don't want to let him go again," Cloud told her mother.

"I know. He's a special one, that is."

"Yeah." Cloud sighed. "Mom, we have to leave Nibelheim soon as possible. He gave us enough money."

Freya gasped, "really? How is that possible?"

Cloud shook her head, "he found out what was going on and how I was supposed to marry Jeke. He was so angry and decided to put a bonus on top of my pay. We have to get out."

"We will go. Let's rest tonight and we'll start packing tomorrow." Freya told her with determination. "We'll finally go home to Midgar."

Cloud nodded. She couldn't remember what Midgar looked like. It was so long. She was born in Midgar and when she became three, they had come to Nibelheim. They had not intended to stay for so long. Things just went wrong when her father died and when Hojo left.

She felt excited. "I can't wait."

* * *

Note: I have decided against writing lemon for this story. There were supposed to be two of them here but you got sufficient imagination to fill in the spot. I want to focus on the story itself more than to write lemons.

Thank you for reading up to this far. The next few chapters are going to be intense.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chess of Jotunheim**

Chapter Five: Capture of the White Queen

"See you in Midgar?" Sephiroth asked as he opened the passenger door to the military truck.

"Mother and I are packing today, we plan to leave tomorrow first thing in the morning." She told him.

Zack came around and ruffled Cloud's hair, "it was great meeting you. I look forward to seeing you in Midgar soon." She laughed and ducked her head. He got in the driver's side door and started up the engine.

Sephiroth stepped toward her and took her hand in his and asked, "will your mother make the trip?"

She tilted her head and squeezed his hand, "I talked with her last night. She believes she will be strong enough to make the trip. It will cost her but she wants to return to Midgar. She says that the doctors there are better."

"She's right. Don't forget to call me when you get there." He told her and touched her face, caressing her cheek. "I will be thinking of you every day."

"And I, you too." She told him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go, so I can go sooner too."

He chuckled and got in the truck and closed the door. He turned to watch her in the mirror as the truck rolled out of the town and disappeared into the misty fog of the early morning. The sun has not risen yet.

She exhaled and shivered in the coldness of the morning. She turned and made her way home to find her mother already up.

"Mom." She greeted the older woman.

Freya waved at her from the kitchen. "Good morning. They are gone?"

"Yes," Cloud replied. She took down couple bowls and set them on the table. "Since we have to get chocobo for the trip to Corel, we can't pack much."

"We will take what's important to us. Everything else can be replaced in Midgar." Freya said, pouring the porridge into the bowls. They sat and started to eat. "Are you going to see Mr. Gleurson about the birds?"

Mr. Gleurson was an elderly man who took care of chocobo stable and owned few birds. Cloud hoped to get two from him.

"Yes. I will go after we clean up." Cloud said. "If he refuses to sell, I will have to go out and find us a couple in the field. I think our Sylkis nut bread loves will do the trick."

Freya laughed. "It worked on the soldiers, it will work on the birds. They are very good, mm?"

"Yes, mom, they are." The younger woman laughed.

Freya looked off into the distance, recalling. "I learned the recipe when I was young from Mrs. Bill, the wife of Chocobo Bill. He owns a chocobo ranch outside Midgar."

"Really?" Cloud asked, smiling. "Maybe we should visit him on the way?"

"Perhaps." Freya sighed and got up. Cloud helped her mother clean up. Soon, she was out of the door, heading to see Mr. Gleurson about couple birds. She hoped she wouldn't have to go and capture wild ones.

Fray watched her daughter take off from the window and pulled the shawl around her shoulders tightly. She noted the fog was getting denser and the sky remained dark. Glancing at the clock, she realizes the sun had have risen. "It feels like an ill omen." She whispered to herself, not liking how the weather looked. "Gods, please, please let us be able to leave."

* * *

Cloud smiled, waving to the old Mr. Gleurson. She was able to obtain two chocobo for the next morning. He was difficult to negotiate with, but Cloud offered a handsome price that the old man couldn't refuse.

She walked across the town, looking down in her bag. "That did cost a lot. But I think it would be enough to get there. We'll have to worry about the money when we're in Midgar." She told herself and tied the money bag to her belt and hurried on home. "Sheesh, it's still dark and dense." She commented about the fog.

She slowed down as she reached the town square and looked about, an ominous feeling started to descend on her. It was empty and silent. The fog crept across the ground in thick rolls. Usually, there would be a handful of people in the town square in the morning.

She looked up to see a dark shadow coming toward her in the fog and swallowed hard. She pulled her jacket tighter and moved to bypass the stranger.

He moved toward her. She slowed down to a stop. The fog cleared a bit, revealing Jeke.

"Jeke," She said with a hint of nervousness. He approached her and his facial expression made her blood turn cold. He looked angry and dangerous, staring her down. "Good morning?" She asked, trying to hide her fear.

"Cloud." His voice was hard. He grabbed her by the arm and held on. She cried out in pain and grasped his hand, trying to pry the fingers off her. He gripped harder and she felt her arm go numb.

"Jeke... you're hurting me." She nearly whimpered. He turned and dragged her toward the big house where the council meetings are held. He pushed the door open with a slam and pulled her inside.

* * *

Tifa woke up and shivered. It was a cold morning. She got out of bed and carefully got dressed with her leg being in cast and made her way to the kitchen. Her mother greeted her and handed her a bowl.

"There's a meeting this morning."

Tifa frowned, "This early?"

"Finish up and we'll go over." Her mother told her.

"What is it about?" Tifa asked as she took a bite of her oat porridge.

"That young Jeke is asking for a tribunal."

Tifa looked up in surprise and asked, "a tribunal? For what reason?"

Her mother shrugged and took the empty bowl from her. "Something about miss Cloud. I am not sure; I think he is demanding the council to move to make the decision for her on their wedding."

Tifa stood up. She knew Jeke was hounding Cloud to marry him and made sure no one else petitions for her. She also knew Cloud refuses to marry him. "Does Mrs. Strife know about this tribunal?" She saw her mother shrugs and suspected the woman did not know. She turned and left the kitchen, calling back to her mother, "I'll see you at the meeting house shortly."

Tifa hurried out of the house and winced as pain shot through her leg. She made her way toward Cloud's house and knocked on the door frantically.

Freya opened the door to find Tifa and asked, "dear! What's wrong?"

Tifa entered the house and turned to the woman. "Where is Cloud?"

"She left about a half hour ago, to talk to Mr. Gleurson about a couple of chocobo."

Tifa frowned, "Why would she need chocobo?" She glanced around and noticed two bags sitting on the couch, it was nearly full. "You guys are leaving?"

Freya nodded.

"Oh no," Tifa whispered. "We have to get to the meeting house."

Freya looked confused, "why?"

"It's Jeke. He is after Cloud."

Freya gasped.

* * *

Cloud gave a sharp cry as Jeke threw her down before the platform. She looked up to find full members of the council sitting on the raised platform, all of them looking down at her. She moved her head to find the whole place filled with the townspeople. A tear fell down her cheek as she asked, "why am I here?"

Jeke replied, "you are being called before the council for a tribunal. You have done wrong against myself and the law of the town."

Cloud stood up and rubbed her arm where he had gripped it. "I have not. I am not eighteen yet." She turned to the councils and pleaded, "please. I still have time."

Jeke moved around to face the council and said, "I have witnessed her consorting with the soldiers freely." He turned to her and angrily spat, "whore!"

Tears fell down her face, "What?"

Jeke turned to the town and pointed to Cloud, "each time the ShinRa soldiers comes in town, she would greet them. Then she gives herself to them for the exchange of money. I have not known until recently when I stumbled upon her and the General!" The people gasped. "Yes! The General and Cloud, together, naked in the wood." He threw his arm over his eyes dramatically, "oh how it hurts. The one I have courted to be my wife, whoring herself to the outsiders."

Cloud stared at the man in shock. How has he known where to find them? Why was he doing this?

"Is this true, miss Cloud?" A man from the council asked.

Cloud spun to face the council and shook her head. She was shaking. "I.. I never whored myself."

Jeke ripped the money pouch from her belt and poured it to scatter coins on the floor. "Money from whoring. So much!"

Cloud gasped and shouted, "no! Those are from my job. I got paid for guiding the ShinRa soldiers up to the reactor!"

"But it's ten times as much as Tifa had earned." The Mayor pointed out from his seat on the platform. "Clearly, you could not have earned this kind of money from anything else."

Cloud fell to her knees, realizing she had no way to prove herself. More than half of the money was bonus money from Sephiroth. Her heart lodged in her throat.

"So, do you deny the accusation?" Another member of the council asked.

Cloud stared at the glistening golden coins before her. She couldn't speak. No matter how she would try, Jeke always twisted her words. His father and three uncles were on the council seats along with the mayor and his brother. They made up for more than half of the council and they never liked her from the start.

Tears fell down her face in constant streams. She whispered, "I never consorted with the soldiers."

"What was that?" Jeke asked as he leaned down to her.

She repeated.

He sneered and grasped her chin roughly, turning her to look at him. "And you are calling me a liar?"

She blinked. She had to answer him, everyone was waiting.

Freya and Tifa have slipped into the house in time to see Jeke throw the accusation toward Cloud. They watched on with horror.

Freya whispered, "no, Cloud. Don't answer." Tears were streaming down her face.

Tifa covered her mouth, horrified at how the situation has turned out. She had felt guilty for so long for making Cloud take the blame from her a long time ago. Now Cloud was facing the tribunal once again and with a serious accusation.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jeke challenged her again, gripping her face harder.

Cloud closed her eyes in defeat. "No."

Murmurs and whispering exploded in the house.

Freya fell to her knees and cried.

Tifa narrowed her eyes at her father. He was smirking down at Cloud. She hated him that moment.

Jeke let go of Cloud and turned to the council, "there, you have it. Please, consider a forgiving punishment."

The mayor stood up and held his hands up to silence everyone. When it became quiet, he said, "consorting outside marriage is illegal. This is why we have the law set down a long time ago for the young women to be married to her husband at the age of eighteen." He looked down to Cloud who sat still on the floor. "This is the prime example of our law and why it keeps our young women straight and safe." He turned to the other council members and they nodded in agreements and continued, "the punishment is being stoned." Gasps rose. It had been over two hundreds of years since the last person was stoned for punishment.

He held up his hand to continue, "however, as Jeke asked, for us to consider a gentler punishment." He turned to Jeke, "I must ask. Do you still wish for her to be your wife when she turns eighteen?"

Jeke nodded. "Regardless of what she has done. I love her and do still wish to make her my wife. I will change her of her ways and make her a perfect woman." He looked down at her with a sick grin.

Cloud closed her eyes in resignation.

"Very well." The mayor replied. "The council will need a few minutes to discuss the punishment." He then turned, the others gathered around him and started to whisper.

Jeke knelt beside Cloud, turning her head up with a finger. He felt no resisting and grinned. He had won. "You think you could get away from me?" He scoffed. "Of course, I knew you didn't consort with any of those soldiers." She gasped. "However... That General Sephiroth." He frowned and pointed his finger upward her chin where the skin was soft, pressing hard. She winced. "Don't think I forgot who he was. He was that scrawny kid you always played with growing up. I remember him, that asshole."

Cloud asked softly, "what is it you have against him?"

Jeke rolled his eye and let her chin go and stroked her cheek softly. She looked away. "You are mine. For that, whatever punishment they decide upon will absolve your sin against me." Her eyes widened at him and he grinned.

"We have decided." The mayor's voice carried over the townhouse, silencing everyone.

Jeke stood up. Cloud remained on the floor, looking down to her hands, ready to take whatever punishment that would be delivered her way.

The mayor looked to Cloud. "The punishment for consorting outside marriage... two hundred lashes." Cloud inhaled sharply, remembering the pain of the whip against her back. A tear fell down and splashed her hand. "We will begin at noon, in the square." She closed her eyes and slouched in resignation.

* * *

Noon came, the fog didn't lift but it was lighter than it was that morning. Soft light filled the misty shroud. The town people gathered in the square and waited. From the council house, the door opened to reveal the councilmen coming out in a single file. They moved to circle the square. A platform was placed there with a pole.

Cloud was being ushered by two men out of the council house. She had been stripped down to a white cotton gown. Her head was bowed and her hair tied in a plait over one shoulder. She stepped up on the platform and the two men took each hand and slipped them in the leather straps and tied her up to the pole. She remained silent and downcast.

The mayor stepped onto the platform and held his hand up. He announced, "two hundred lashes for consorting outside marriage." He turned to Cloud, asking, "do you wish to say anything?" She shook her head a tiny bit. "Very well." He gestured to one of the men who had led her out. "You may begin."

The man stepped up and picked up a thin switch. There was a pile of switches sitting on the platform, having been chosen earlier and stripped. He tested it to find it flexible. One switch would not last all two hundred whips, hence the pile. He raised his hand and snapped down.

 **Crack!**

Cloud winced and gripped onto the leather tie. It stung. But she knew it would get worse later on. The cracks filled the silent air.

Jeke watched on with a smirk. He has managed to break Cloud's spirit. Now she was good as his.

Tifa stepped up to him. "You lied."

Jeke glanced down at the girl, "so what is it to you?"

"You...you... ooh," Tifa growled and turned away, watching Cloud get whipped. She winced. The 11th one made the first tear in her cotton gown. She could see red welts on Cloud's back. "This is unfair. She didn't do anything to you."

Jeke snorted. "She denied me. She must know her place. Now, what about you?" He gave her a look over with disdain. "I won't be surprised if your father decides to stop being lenient with you. You will turn eighteen in few months."

Tifa scoffed. "At least my suitor is kinder than you are."

A whimper broke from Cloud's mouth as the lashes kept coming down. She could not discern the pattern to be able to expect the next one. They were random and her back was screaming in pain already. They have reached past fifty. She could feel the blood start to trickle down her legs. They have not only covered her back but her buttock and the back of her thighs. Her neck had caught few.

She looked over the distant into the fog above the people's head. The sun was shining through, making a misty halo. She thought of Sephiroth and apologized to him in her mind.

They had taken her money. She now has no way to leave now. With each lash, her hope plummeted.

"I am so sorry..." she whispered, tears falling down her face. She closed her eyes as the next lash came. She cried out as she felt her skin break. Hot sensation flowed and she felt another warm trickle. She exhaled and looked down, her bare feet were covered in red rivers of blood. She yelped as another one cracked against her back. Her cotton gown tore more, exposing the top of her buttock.

Freya watched on with tears on her face. She cursed the gods with each crack.

Cloud had lost count after a hundred and twenty. Her legs were weak under her and she couldn't hold on anymore. Her head slumped down and she dropped, unable to stand anymore. The only thing that kept her upright was the leather cuffs, tied to the pole.

 **Crack!**

She jerked.

She no longer spilled tears. Her back bled, replacing her tears.

 **Crack!**

She closed her eyes. She felt the sensation of floating away. The pain numbed. She was barely aware that she was still jerking under the whipping.

Then, the pain faded into nothingness. Darkness shrouded her. She barely felt anything anymore. Then she was moved, taken down from the pole and her arms and shoulder screamed in pain. But she couldn't respond as she fell deep into the black pit, visions of the emerald eyed man floated around her.

By the time the last whip came down, Tifa had saw Cloud close her eyes and faint. She was afraid for the girl. She had lost so much blood. Her gown was soaked crimson and there was a large pool around her feet.

"Careful," Tifa said as she gestured for a couple of women to help her carry Cloud to her house.

Freya held the door open as the women carried Cloud inside. She gestured to the table, "put her there." She went and started to cut the crimson-soaked gown and went to work, cleaning and closing the most severe wound with stitches and applying concoctions on her daughter's backside. Tifa sat in the chair, watching silently. The two other women helped when asked.

Finally, Cloud's backside was clean and tended to. Her shallow breath evened out. Freya wiped her forehead and prayed once again to the gods that her daughter would survive the night. The women helped to carry Cloud up the stairs and laid on her bed.

"Will she be all right?" Tifa asked once the women left.

Freya wiped the table, cleaning the blood stain. "I don't know. She lost so much blood."

Tifa looked up the stairs. "I am so, so sorry."

The older woman stood up, "Why?"

"If I had listened... if I had... oh gods." The brunette buried her head in her hands.

Freya sighed and went over to the young woman and hugged her. "It would have happened anyway. Jeke has been relentlessly torturing Cloud for so long."

Tifa looked up, her face tears stained. "That's why you guys were trying to leave town?"

Freya nodded sadly. "Now we can't. Not until Cloud recovers."

"But the money..."

The older woman shook her head. "Let's not worry about that right now. Let's worry if Cloud makes it through the night."

"I want to help," Tifa said.

"All right."

They each took turns watching Cloud through the night. By morning, she was breathing stronger but still hasn't woken up. Freya said it would be better for Cloud to remain asleep for few days because, in sleep, she felt no pain.

* * *

Sephiroth glanced at his phone. It had been three weeks. She should have been able to call him a week ago. The last train had left Junon Base a few hours ago.

Not one word.

He stood from his desk and left his office.

"Sir?" A soldier asked as Sephiroth approached him. The soldier was about to leave.

"You are going to Corel, correct?" The General asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Take this to Nibelheim." Sephiroth handed a letter. It had Cloud's name on it.

"Yes, sir! I'll see to it that it goes to..." he read the name, "Cloud Strife of Nibelheim."

"Thank you."

* * *

Cloud groaned and leaned over to the side of the bed and threw up in the basket. She grabbed a washcloth on the bed stand and wiped her face. "Uhh," she winced as her back smarted. She had been bed-ridden for nearly a month. Her back had been slowly healing. Most of the wounds had closed up, but the ones with deeper gashes were still healing. Only her mother and Tifa had seen to her the whole time. She didn't mind, at least she was away from the people in town and especially Jeke.

Freya came in with a tray. "Again?" She asked as she smelled the rancid scent of vomit. "You've been throwing up nearly a week."

Cloud exhaled as she laid back gingerly, to not aggravate her wounds. "Everything is making my stomach sick. I can barely stand the soup you gave me earlier." She gestured to the bowl on the side. It had been left untouched and cold.

"That's why I brought in a lighter fare. Chamomile broth soup. It should ease your stomach." Her mother said as she laid the tray on Cloud's lap. "You need to eat." She took the bucket into the bathroom and came back with a cleaner one. She sat down and watched Cloud as she tried the broth.

She took the spoon and sipped. It tasted good to her tongue but her stomach quelled. She sighed and forced herself to drink the soup. She repeated until the soup was half gone and she finally pushed it away, unable to take any more.

Freya took the tray away and returned, she reached out and felt Cloud's forehead. "No fever. Hm... I can't figure why you would be throwing up." She tapped her cheek in thought. "The only way would be if you were pregnant. That's not possible, hm?" Cloud froze and paled. Freya saw the blood drain from her daughter's face and sat down on the bed, taking Cloud's hand into hers. "Cloud... could you be?"

She whimpered, staring at her mother, afraid to say anything.

"Please tell me. I won't get upset." Freya assured her gently.

Cloud closed her eyes for a moment and opened them, replying. "Sephiroth and I... we..." she fell silent and looked away. "I am so sorry, mom."

Freya shook her head and patted her daughter's hands. "The way you and Sephiroth were, I should have suspected." She smiled gently, "you are old enough to make that kind of decision." She paused, becoming worried, "but it will be a problem."

Cloud nodded and gasped. "Oh no. How long has it been since I was in bed?"

"Four weeks, why?"

Cloud buried her head in her hands, "oh no. The tunnel train season closed last week. We were supposed to take the train before the season closed. It will not open until spring."

Freya groaned, "of course. I remember. Well, shit." She shook her head, "matters not. We will get you out of Nibelheim one way or another. We'll worry about that when the times comes to it."

Cloud smiled weakly. "Okay."

Freya got up and took the tray out of the room, leaving Cloud alone.

"Hey there, little one," Cloud whispered softly, rubbing her flat abdomen. "I wonder how your daddy would feel about you?"

* * *

The soldier knocked on the General's office door and waited. He heard, "come in," and proceed to enter the office.

Sephiroth glanced up from his paperwork, recognizing the soldier from couple weeks ago. "Report."

The soldier handed him the letter. "I am sorry. I was not able to get the letter to Nibelheim. They have closed off the town to outsiders, especially any ShinRa personnel. I am about to make my report to Heidegger that Nibelheim became officially off limit to ShinRa."

Sephiroth stood, taking the letter. "What? Did they give any reasons to why?"

The soldier shook his head, "no sir. When I got to the gate, it was closed off and guarded. They told me to leave and ShinRa is not welcomed anymore. There were to be no communication at all, it's as if the town had gone under martial law on itself. From what I can see past the gate, there were men posted through the town, standing guards every few hundred feet." He said.

Sephiroth frowned. "Very well. Thank you for the report. You are dismissed."

The soldier saluted and left. Sephiroth turned and placed the letter on the desk.

"What is going on in that infernal town?" He asked to no one in the room.

* * *

Cloud wrapped the thick shawl around her shoulders tighter, the weather had become colder. She covered her belly with her hands, feeling the small hard bump. She watched the street of the town through her window.

Tifa had informed them that the town has decided to shut out the outside world and no communication was allowed. Men had taken post through the streets to keep guard, women traveled in groups, hurriedly going from one point to another. No one dared to linger and mill about outside anymore. The whole incident with Cloud had drastically changed the small town of few hundreds of people.

She felt guilty for being the cause of the change. Jeke has been more or less become the leader of the town, going about making orders and checking with everyone, keeping them in line. The mayor adored him and decided the young man would become the next mayor and encouraged the development of the new persona in Jeke.

He also had been coming around and visiting Cloud. Her mother had tried to turn him away at the door but was only successful for the first month, but not afterward. He would barge in, demand to see Cloud. Freya tells him that Cloud still needs to heal. He kept persisting until Cloud was able to hobble downstairs in her gown and shawl.

When he visits, it would be thirty minutes long of mindless conversation, mostly one-sided and a forceful kiss before he leaves. He also has been preparing a wedding for the both of them.

She looked over to the chair beside the bed, a white gown laid before her. He had brought the dress a few days ago and a seamstress for fitting. Cloud had to undress in front of him and try the dress and waited as the seamstress fit the dress on her while he watched. Through the whole ordeal, she remained silent and hoped he would not notice the small bulge in her belly. Fortunately, he did not. He was focused on the plan for the wedding, telling her what he expected to happen.

Her birthday was a few days away. Fear and trepidation overwhelmed her and she cried.

Tifa entered the room and saw Cloud crying. She went over to the blonde and sat beside the girl, hugging her. "It's all right." She murmured, rubbing the girl's arms, careful to not touch the back.

Cloud shook her head. "I can't stay anymore. He will kill me."

Tifa leaned back to look at Cloud, seeing the distraught on her friend's face. "If I didn't believe you before now. I believe you now. I agree." She let go of the blonde and tapped her chin in deep thought. "There's no way for you to leave, we're under a lockdown. No one can come into town or we can leave."

Cloud exhaled in distress and pressed her head on the cool pane of the glass, looking out to the street. "He really is making my life miserable."

Tifa nodded in agreement. She hated her father and Jeke. Everything had changed and she was forced to wear a long dress that covered everything but her head and hands. It was scratchy and she felt constricted in the dress. The mayor had gone cold toward her, looking down at her over his nose. "If you do leave, where would you go?" She asked.

Cloud glanced at her friend from the corner of her eyes, never allowing her head leave the cool glass. "Midgar. I need to see Sephiroth again."

Tifa turned her head. "What is going on between the two of you?"

Cloud lifted her head and tightened the shawl once more. "I love him. I know he feels the same for me. We were friend a long time ago."

Tifa's eyes widened as it clicked, "what? That was him? That boy from the mansion?" She was very young when she first saw Sephiroth. Her parents refused to allow her to play with Cloud for a long time. It wasn't until Cloud was around eleven that they started to interact more. She had recalled a gray-haired boy, much older than them in the distance but barely remembered him.

Cloud gave a sad smile. "Yes, that was Sephiroth. He spent a lot of summers here and I would play with him. He stopped coming around when he had to go to Wutai War. I followed him in the news afterward to keep up with him."

"Oh wow." Tifa murmured. "That's why you always greeted the soldiers, for the news. Jeke is really an ass for twisting that around."

Cloud gave a weak chuckle and sighed forlornly, "and I have to marry him in few days."

Tifa stood up and posed with her fists on her hips, looking determined. "No! You are not! One way or another, you are going to Midgar!"

Freya came in the door, having heard Tifa. "And how? We're locked down tight and Jeke has us under constant watch."

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, "The money that Jeke took from you that day…"

Cloud held her hand up. "I got paid the same as you did. The rest of it came from Sephiroth himself. He gave me enough to be able to buy my way to Midgar."

"Oh." Tifa sat down. "Jeke took the money."

"I suspected," Cloud muttered and glanced at the wedding dress. It was made with the finest silk and had a lot of crystals and beads. In her opinion, it was one of the ugliest dress she has ever laid her eyes on. It covered her entirely from neck to toe, form-fitting and it flared out at the hip. The sleeves were long and bell-shaped. She hated it the moment she saw it. "The dress… the food and cake for the wedding. He's going all out on the money. Saying that I deserve to have a large wedding for all of my so called consorting."

Tifa made a face. "I saw the hall. It was so gnarly. He had so much silk flowers and drapes being hung up." She shuddered. "He is even considering buying the mansion and turn it into a home for you guys."

Cloud turned her head to see the mansion in the distance. The place was uninhabitable since Sephiroth and Hojo had left it long ago. She had occasionally explored the place in the past, to remember the time she had spent there with Sephiroth. The idea of living in that mansion with Jeke was deplorable. It was as if Jeke was trying to torture her to early death. If it weren't for the baby, she would rather die.

Tifa stood up, "I'll see about finding you a way out, at least out of Nibelheim." She gave Cloud one last hug and waved at Freya. "I'll let you guys know soon." She left, closing the door.

Freya moved to sit where Tifa vacated. "Cloud. If Tifa finds a way, only you have to go."

Cloud blinked and looked at her mother, "mom?"

The older woman shook her head, "I can't make the trip. I have to admit, taking care of you took a toll on me and I am exhausted and it would be harder on both of us if we try to leave together."

"Mom." Cloud said as she gripped her mother's hands. "I can't leave you behind."

Freya shook her head. "I will be fine here. They don't care about me and will not do anything to me. You and the baby are in danger here. You're not going to be able to hide that little bump any longer. When it is born, who would it look like? You? Or him?"

Cloud inhaled sharply, realizing her mother was right. The babe has a possibility to be born with silver hair and green eyes. Jeke was black haired and brown eyed, there would be no fooling anyone. That's when the jigs would be up. She nodded. "Yeah, I got to get out."

Freya nodded, "I will know you are safe when you are gone. You have always been smart, resourceful and strong. I believe in my heart, you will make it to Midgar and to him."

Cloud smiled softly. "Yes. Oh, mom, I will miss you so much!" She grasped onto her mother and held. They sat there like that for a long time, holding each other.

* * *

Tifa peered into her father's office, looking around. It was empty. She crept in and started to search the room for anything that would be useful. She lifted the box tops, opened drawers to the desks and after a while, she plopped down on the chair in frustration. Nothing.

She studied the image that sat on the wall above the desk. It was an image of battle from a long time ago. She forgot the story behind it, and it did not matter to her.

"Hm." She muttered, noticing the image seemed to be slightly skewered. She got up and grinned, there was a thin line of discoloration on the wallpaper to the left of the image. She pushed it aside to reveal a small square hole, wide big enough to hide few important documents and few coin bags. She grinned to herself, taking a bag. She moved the image back in its place and opened the bag to find a handful of golden coins. It was not as much as Cloud had but it might be just enough.

She moved around the desk and heard noises outside the hall. Cursing under her breath, she glanced around the room trying to find a place to hide. She shoved the money bag deep into her skirt pocket and rushed to the chair, sitting down and pulling a book toward herself.

"Yes, everything is prepared for tomorrow morning." The Mayor said as he opened the door. "Oh, Tifa, what are you doing here?"

She looked up and smiled sweetly, "I wanted to find a book to read. This one is interesting." She held the book up.

The older man nodded and went to his desk. Jeke followed in. Tifa kept a neutral face on and held the book in her lap. "We were talking about the wedding. It has been moved back to tomorrow morning because the weather didn't look promising to hold."

Jeke grinned, "that's right. I want a nice beautiful sunny day for my Cloud."

Tifa quickly glanced at the window, the sky was overcast and it did indeed promise a storm soon. There was no way the next day would be sunny. Jeke was up to something. "Tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Yes. Now, love, run along. I have few things to discuss with Jeke privately."

Tifa stood up, bowing to both men and left.

Jeke went over to the chair where Tifa had vacated and picked up the book. He narrowed his eyes, the book was on laws. Even he knew the book was very dull. He turned to the man and smiled, "let's continue our discussion on your retirement."

"Right, yes." The Mayor waved the man to sit.

* * *

Tifa ran across the square and knocked frantically onto the Strifes' door. Freya answered and she bolted in, closing the door. "Cloud has to leave tonight."

Cloud came down the stairs, holding the wall for support. "What is it?"

"The wedding has been moved back to tomorrow morning." Both women gasped and Tifa nodded frantically. She pulled the bag out of her pocket, "here. I can only get this much. If I take any more, they will suspect."

Freya took the bag and poured the coins out onto her palm. It was just handful, barely enough. "It will have to do. Cloud, you have to leave tonight."

"Yeah." The young blonde replied and turned to Tifa. "Thank you."

Tifa hugged the girl, "I'm going to get a chocobo for you."

"But, how will you get a chocobo without anyone noticing?" Cloud asked.

Tifa grinned, "just get yourself ready to leave tonight when it gets dark. I will come back and take you to get out."

"All right." Cloud watched as her friend leave.

"Cloud, let's get your bag ready." Freya placed the coins back in the pouch. They both went upstairs to Cloud's room.

* * *

 **Knock!**

Freya and Cloud looked up from their packing. They had just finished packing a small bag for Cloud, with essential clothing and enough food for a week.

"Cloud!" Cloud froze upon hearing the voice. Freya's face darkened.

"Get to bed and rest. I'll take care of him." Freya told her daughter and pulled the bag down to hide under the bed. She helped Cloud to get into bed and pulled the blanket up.

She went downstairs and opened the door to find Jeke standing there, grinning. "Yes?"

"Don't give me that tone, woman." Jeke snapped and pushed his way into the house. "Tomorrow morning, you will be my mother-in-law and I expect respect from you too."

Freya bowed her head, "I apologize. Tomorrow morning?" She feigned cluelessness. "But Cloud won't turn eighteen for another three days."

"Doesn't matter anyway. The council has decreed that she will be my wife, so the wedding date is just a number. It will happen tomorrow." He said. "Where is she?"

"She is upstairs, resting."

"Of course," Jeke replied and started upstairs. "I need to see her."

Freya sighed. She could not have stopped him anyway. He towers over the both of them and is stronger. She had seen the damage he had done to Cloud in the past.

Jeke opened the door to Cloud's room and entered. He sat down on the bed, taking her hand in his hands. "Tomorrow morning, we will wed," Cloud said nothing but nodded. She had heard what he had said earlier and he was loud. "You get all the rest you can because you will be in my bed tomorrow night." He grinned and leaned forward, kissing her lips. "I can't wait. You may have had your fun with General Sephiroth." He chuckled. "Now you belong to me, you will never see him again."

Cloud drew her hand away and fought back a shudder. "Tomorrow, then." She rested her hands on her duvet covered belly. Tifa better gets through with her promises tonight.

He slapped his hand on his knee, "ah, I forgot to inform you. I bought the mansion. It's going to be our house. We will spend our first night there tomorrow night. I am having few men over later today to fix up some rooms."

"The mansion?" She asked. So he really did it. "It's haunted."

He scoffed. "No. I checked the place from top to bottom. Just a few stray beasts that needed chasing out. It will be fixed and nice for us to live in. Plenty of rooms for our children." He grinned, "I think, five would be a good number."

"Five children." She said softly, "how nice." She closed her eyes and held back another shudder. She could never imagine herself taking care of five children. She only has one in mind and it's residing in her belly. He would never allow her baby to live once he finds out. A tear leaked out and she hastily wiped away.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow morning, darling." Jeke stood up and caressed Cloud's face. "Ah, a tear of joy?" He noticed the hint of wetness in her eyes.

She gave a fake smile and nodded.

He chuckled and left.

Cloud shuddered and wiped her arms to get the creepy feeling off her. "Ugh. I think I need to vomit." She felt her stomach turns and threw the blanket off her and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Note:

The chapters are getting longer and longer. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please do let me know how you like it so far. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Chess of Jotunheim 6**

Chapter Six: Flight of the White Queen

Cloud watched the window. Night has fallen and the fog has finally cleared, however, the sky looked like it would promise a thunderstorm. She could see the flashes of light in the far distance. She turned to find her mother looking at her worriedly.

"Oh Cloud," Freya whispered and held her arms out for her daughter to come into. Cloud rushed to her side and they held each other in a tight embrace. "Be careful."

"I know, mom. Will you be all right?" Cloud asked, looking up at her mother.

"I will be. I worry about you but I trust that you will make it to Midgar. I know I won't be able to hear from you."

"I'll find a way." She told her mom and stepped back, she reached over and pulled the cloak from the chair. She had dressed in her mountain gear that consisted of pants, long tunic with long sleeves, a couple of belts and sturdy boots. The cloak went down to her knees and she pulled the hood up over her head. Her hair had been plaited and wrapped in a crown on top of her head. She grabbed the gloves off the table and pulled them on.

"Here," Freya said as she handed the bag. Cloud took it and slipped it over her shoulder. "There should be enough food to last you a week. When you get to Corel, buy some more there. The money is in the bag, I added few more coins that I have been saving."

"Mom…" Freya shook her head.

"I'll be fine. They will assume you ran away without my knowledge."

"Oh, I am going to miss you."

"Me too, Cloud. My baby." Freya cried as she held her daughter once more. "I am so proud of you. Take care of the little one." She stepped back and smiled.

They went downstairs, carrying a small lantern. The entire house was dark and it was nearly midnight. Cloud could hear the approaching storm.

They sat at the table and waited.

It seemed like a long time and then they heard a knock. Freya stood up, gesturing for Cloud to stay in the kitchen. Cloud blew out the lantern, making the house entirely dark. She went to the door and opened it a crack, "yes?"

"Let me in." Freya sighed, recognizing the voice as the person pulled down the hood of her cloak.

"Tifa," Cloud said as she entered the living area.

"I got the chocobo. I had to steal it from Mr. Gleurson. It was very difficult to get to his place. For some reasons, there are more men in the street tonight. It's like Jeke knows you're trying to run away." She said in a breath and inhaled. "The chocobo is outside the town on the mountain trail. I couldn't let anyone see it. It's being tied at the bridge post, waiting for you."

Cloud frowned, it was far away. "Why so far?"

"It's the only place where no one is really watching." Tifa stepped up to Cloud and took her hands, "I know you know the mountain better than I do. There's another way out, isn't there?"

Cloud nodded. She turned to the shelf and pulled a rolled up paper. "Here. The map of all of the trails. If you ever need it." She handed the map to Tifa. "Do not let anyone know about it."

Tifa smiled and took the map. "Thank you." Cloud moved to the door. "Wait. Take the back." They moved quickly to the kitchen and went to the back door.

Cloud hugged her mother one last time and turned to Tifa, hugging her friend. "All right, I better be going."

"I love you, Cloud."

"Love you too, mom."

"Wait." Tifa tugged on Cloud's hand. "I want to say, I am so sorry for being horrible to you all those years. I should've known better."

Cloud shook her head. "Tifa. What's done is done. You've done more by helping me to escape. Thank you."

Tifa nodded and let Cloud go. She watched as Cloud stole away into the backyard and slipped out of the back gate into the darkness.

"You better get on home," Freya said.

"Yeah. Shit's going to hit the fan in the morning." Tifa said and stepped out into the back. "Cloud's going to be alright?"

Freya nodded. "She's resourceful."

"Right." Tifa left.

* * *

Cloud knelt beside the mansion wall. She had managed to slip through the back alley and toward the mansion without anyone seeing her. Tifa was right, there were more men out on watch, making it harder for her to slip through.

She breathed slowly, waiting for a man walk past by. She got up and slowly crept, keeping to the wall of the mansion. It would lead her to the edge of the town and toward the mountain path.

She started as another man appeared and walked toward her. Her eyes widened and looked around, she saw the bush and quickly went into the foliage and waited.

"Huh?" The man asked and raised his stick that had a lantern hanging from it. He peered in the dim light. "Eh, probably one of those cats." He looked up to see another man. "Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing much." The second man replied. "What's with the double patrol tonight?"

"Something to do with the wedding tomorrow. That Jeke kid's really paranoid."

"Hah. Once the wedding's over with, we all can go back to our normal life. I feel sorry for the girl."

"Think she fucked with the soldiers?"

"Nah. She's too sweet. Something's up with the whole thing."

"yeah."

Cloud rolled her eyes and waited for the two men to stop talking about her and move on. So, the town actually doubted the accusations. She breathed a soft sigh of relief as the men finally moved on. She waited for a moment longer and then shot out of the bush toward the trail. She kept on running until she got around the bend where she couldn't see the town. She sighed a relief. She was almost home free.

She paused and took a breather. The sky was thick and thunders began to fill the air over the town. She hurriedly up the trail, she could barely see in front of her but she knew her way. She has to get to the bridge and take the bird and take a different path that would lead her down the mountain and out of town couple of miles away.

Thunders crashes and flashed overhead. She blinked as the surrounding area lit up for a second and she recognizes where she was. She was close now and kept going.

 **Crack!**

She winced as another thunder rolled overhead, lighting up her way for a moment. She spotted the chocobo tied to the post, shifting its feet. Another step, the thunder lit up and she gasped, seeing a shadow appear out of nowhere.

 **Boom!**

She paused, realizing she wasn't alone. The shadow moved toward her. The light flashed and she felt the scream die in her throat.

"I am insulted," Jeke said. "You're running off on the eve of our wedding."

Cloud swallowed and took a step back.

Thunder exploded overhead and a flash of light shot down behind Jeke into the ravine. Jeke looked furious. The sky began to open and the rain came down in a downpour.

"Come here and we'll go home. I'll forget everything tonight."

Cloud frowned. She wasn't going to give up. "No!"

He shot out to grab her, she ducked. "Little bitch! You will do as I said!"

"I will never be your wife!" Cloud shouted and ran. He hurled toward her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to his hard body. She yelped and winced as he squeezed her tight. "No!"

"Shut up! You're coming home now!"

She thrashed and kicked. She got a kick in, hitting his shin. He growled and jerked her head in a hold. The ground was becoming very muddy fast and they were losing their foothold. They fell down and rolled in the mud. She scrambled as she got free and stepped backward.

The bird gave a cry of warning. Cloud quickly glanced to find the bird next to her. She grabbed the reins and held on, watching as Jeke get up and crouched, ready to grab her. He moved to the left, she shifted to the right. Then he moved toward the right, Cloud moved left.

She swallowed and told him, "I will not marry you. You're a horrible man. I don't love you."

"Whenever you love me or not, you are my wife and you will submit!" He chuckled. "Everyone wanted you by the time you turned fourteen." He moved closer. She stepped back, jerking slightly as she nearly slipped in the mud. "I saw what they saw and I had to have you."

"Please. Is it really worth all of the trouble to get me?" She asked.

"You are worth it. All the other girls in the town don't compare to you!" He shouted. "You are mine and you have always been mine! Sephiroth interfered a long time ago!"

She gasped softly, the thunder crashed overhead and in a moment of flash, she saw a crazed look on his face. She was suddenly very, very afraid. He would kill her if he couldn't have her. "Please… Jeke. Please." She begged. She moved back and gasped as the ground gave away at her heel. She glanced over her shoulder, flashes of light illuminated to reveal the ravine below.

He saw her distraction and shouted, jumping toward her to grab her around the waist. Intending to tackle her to the ground.

Cloud gasped as she saw him move and in an instant, she reached out and grabbed the chocobo's rein and swung around, missing Jeke as he flew past her. She turned and saw his eyes widened a mere fraction of seconds before he tumbled forward.

Thunders crashed and rolled in the sky, masking his scream that echoed in the valley.

Cloud closed her eyes as she hung onto the chocobo's reins. The bird made a small noise, nuzzling her mussed hair. She swallowed and turned her head. There was silence except for thunders which were becoming fainter as it rolled on, moving away. The rain continued to pour.

She reached up, grabbing the saddle and pulled herself onto the bird. She pulled the rein and softly said wearily, "let's go to Corel now." She turned the bird around and took the path.

She looked back as the bird trotted on. She had no idea if he survived the fall. It did not matter to her anymore. She couldn't go back to town. They would hang her for the death of Jeke. Everyone in town knew she had been refusing him for a long time. At least, she was free.

* * *

Tifa looked up at her window. She thought she heard a faint scream in the distance. The thunder crashed overhead. Shaking her head, she rested her head down on the pillow again, closing her eyes, trying to sleep. She hoped Cloud was able to get out. She does not look forward to the mess the next morning would bring.

* * *

Cloud slipped off the bird's back tiredly. The sun broke across the horizon. She inhaled and stood there, allowing the sunshine on her face. It had been so long since she saw the sun.

"Are you all right, lady?" A man asked as he passed her by.

She smiled and nodded tiredly. "Yes. Where can I go for a passage to Costa Del Sol?"

The man shrugged, "I'm not sure when the next train leaves. Go over there." He gestured to the building down the street. "That's where you need to go."

"Thank you," Cloud replied and took the chocobo's reins and went to the station. When she got there, she tied the chocobo to the post outside the station and went in.

"Sir?" She found a teller window and approached it. An old man smiled in greeting and asked how he can help her. "I need a ticket to Costa Del Sol."

The man nodded slowly and said, "Oh. The train to Costa Del Sol is out of service for the time being. The track was broken and is being repaired."

"Oh." Cloud replied, "how long would that take?"

"About two months."

She gaped. "But I need to get to Midgar. Oh…" She looked away, trying to think of something. She was so tired. She had been riding for two days and all she wants to do was to lie down and sleep.

He saw her distress and pulled out a map and laid it out flat. "Here, darling." She looked up, "Corel's here." He pointed to the map. "Costa Del Sol is over here; the train goes through the mountain that way. However, there is an alternative path, but it'll take longer, albeit better than waiting two months." She nodded. "Take a train to Gold Saucer, then find a ride from there to Costa Del Sol."

"What do you mean, find a ride?" She asked.

"Chocobo, transport truck, whatever. There is a road from Gold Saucer to Costa Del Sol," He traced a line from the said town to the coastal town on the map. "Your other option is, wait two months before the track opens up."

"The train to Gold Saucer, when does it leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning. The ticket is 98 gil one way." She swallowed and nodded.

"Is there any way I can bring my chocobo?"

"Yes. It's 300 gil for the chocobo." He told her.

Cloud swallowed and pulled out her money bag and counted. If she paid to bring the chocobo on top of the train ride, it would leave her with less than a hundred gils. She shook her head, she needed the money to stretch for the trip to Midgar.

"One ticket please." She told him.

"And the chocobo?" He asked and she shook her head. "All right, here's your ticket." He handed her a strip of paper.

Cloud nodded and pointed to the map. It was a world map. "Can I have this?"

"It's fifteen gil." He told her. She reached into her bag and pulled out some coins and counted them. She gave him fifteen gils and took the map. "Thank you." She left the building and took the chocobo's rein and walked away.

"I wish I could take you with me." She told the bird. "You'll have a good home here." She said and found the chocobo stall and knocked on the frame of the door, peering into the stable.

"What is it, girl?" A man appeared, wiping his hands with a rag.

"Uhm, hi. I need to sell my bird."

The man looked at the chocobo and shook his head. "Sorry girl, we're not looking to buy. The stable's full and we got no room for the bird."

"Oh. I can't take him with me. What am I to do with him?"

"Let him go. He'll find his way. Those birds are resilient." He told her.

"I suppose I'll have to do that." She said and walked away with the bird in tow.

She went to the edge of the town and removed the bird's harness and saddle. She rubbed its beak and ruffled its feather. "You go. Have a nice free life." She smiled and watched the bird give a dance and ran off.

Cloud returned to the town and found a small motel and paid for a night. She fell asleep on the bed and slept through the night. The next day, she boarded the train to Gold Saucer.

* * *

Freya woke to the incessant knocking on her door and went to answer it. "Yes?" She found the mayor outside with several men. They looked serious.

"Where is Cloud?" Mayor Lockheart asked.

"She is upstairs in her room, sleeping," Freya said, feigning innocent.

"Go and wake her. We have a problem." He said as he pushed his way into her house.

She bowed her head and went upstairs. She called for Cloud and waited a moment and then came back down, looking shocked. "She is not there."

"Fuck." The mayor muttered under his breath. He turned to the men, "go and find her!"

"Mayor Lockheart? What is wrong?"

"Jeke is missing also."

Freya gasped softly. She knew where her daughter had gone but Jeke? How can the man be missing also? Did he go after her?

"Sir!" One of the men shouted outside.

Mayor Lockheart and Freya stepped outside to find a group of men. They were carrying a stretcher, a cloth covered the body. Freya's hand shot to her mouth.

"Daddy?" Tifa came out and came to them. "What's going on?" She eyed the stretcher that few men were holding.

Mayor Lockheart went to the stretcher and pulled the cover. He cursed, "Fuck, Jeke! Who did this to you?" He looked to the men and asked, "Where did you find him?"

One of them replied, "He was on the ledge below the bridge in the ravine, several hundred meters below. He must have fallen last night and didn't survive." He gestured to bloodied and muddied Jeke who looked almost unrecognizable. "He was covered in mud. We couldn't tell how he fell. The ground were few inches deep in mud. There was no trace of footprint or anything for that matters."

The Mayor looked furious and turned to Freya. "Your daughter is also missing. That's more than enough to suspect her of murder!"

Freya shook her head. "I don't know where she is. I have no idea Jeke was also missing."

"When did you last see your daughter?"

"Last night when we went to bed."

Mayor Lockheart turned and waved the men to take Jeke away. He gestured for the others to go, "find Cloud! Bring her back so we can put her on trial!" The men scattered to find her.

Tifa gripped onto Freya's arm, she whispered, "Cloud couldn't have killed him, could she?"

Freya shook her head. "He was found in the ravine. He must have fallen over going after her. Oh, Cloud."

"At least she's far away now, right?" Tifa asked. The older woman could only nod.

* * *

Cloud reached Gold Saucer after few days ride on the train. She asked around for a ride to Costa Del Sol.

"Sir, do you have any idea if there will be a transportation to Costa Del Sol?" Cloud asked a passerby.

The man stopped and turned to her, "honey, it's wintertime. The transportation isn't going be passing through. You'll have a better luck waiting for spring."

"Thank you," Cloud said and sighed, dropping down to sit on the bench and bury her head in her hands. It was difficult to find a ride out of Gold Saucer. She couldn't stay in town any longer. Hotels were expensive and the food was too.

"I hear you're looking for a ride." A woman spoke to her. Cloud looked up to see a homely woman with gray hair and blue overall. She had straw in her mouth. "There's a truck leaving the prison in few days' time, they're transporting scraps to a field halfway to Costa Del Sol. It could get you halfway there."

Cloud perked, "really?"

"The prison is couple miles outside of town, you might want to go there and talk to someone. Ask for Dio."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, girlie."

Cloud shot up and took off into the direction of the prison.

* * *

Sephiroth groaned and slammed the phone.

Zack watched on with concerns. "Nothing?"

"No. Nothing. There is only one phone in that town and they're not answering."

"Think something happened?"

"That might be the only explanation," Sephiroth said. He clenched his teeth. "It has been four months now."

"Could she have changed her mind?" Zack asked.

"Do you really think she had changed her mind and decided to stay, marry that Jerk?"

"Jeke." Zack corrected and saw Sephiroth's face contorted in annoyance. "You're right. Maybe they locked down the town and refused her to leave."

"If that's the case," Sephiroth said and paused, "her birthday had come to pass."

"Shit, then," Zack muttered.

Sephiroth stood up, "I am going to dispatch a group to check the town out. I am tied down here for the time being."

"Sound good."

* * *

Cloud looked up at the sky and sighed softly. She shifted her bag as she kept on walking. She glanced down and rubbed her round belly, she was already showing a small bump, yet it was clearly visible through her clothes. She had found a ride from the prison to the junkyard that was between Gold Saucer and Costa Del Sol, however, she had to wait two weeks to hitch a ride and stayed at the prison, helping to cook meals for the prisoners, working to exchange for a meal and a bed. Dio was kind enough to give her a room and kept her safe from the prisoners. He was also kind enough to give her a small bonus.

"I would feel bad if let you go on your own without some money." Dio said as he handed her a small bag of coins. He was towering over Cloud's petite form, being a bodybuilder. "Take care of yourself and your little one." He gestured to her belly.

"Thank you, Dio," Cloud said as she accepted the money. She has found the man oddly interesting but kind.

She glanced over her shoulder to see a small truck passing by and held her hand out to wave the driver down. It whizzed past her and she held her hand up to shield from the dust that blew in its wake.

She coughed and muttered, "so much for a help." She kept on for few more hours and when it got dark, she went off the road and into the small patch of forest to settle for the night.

This continued for a couple of weeks and she finally reached Costa Del Sol. She sat down on the warm beach, gazing out to the ocean, seeing it for the first time. It was vast, blue and glistening. However, she didn't feel anything but exhaustion and nauseated. She rubbed her belly, feeling the skin being stretched tight.

"Oh." She exclaimed softly, feeling a kick. "You're a strong one." She closed her eyes and groaned, feeling light-headed. Darkness enveloped her as she swayed and fell over.

* * *

"Report," Sephiroth said as a soldier saluted to him.

"Yes, sir. We were able to get to Nibelheim and they were willing to allow us to talk to the Mayor. He said the ShinRa are still not welcomed to Nibelheim anytime soon."

"What of Cloud Strife?" The General asked.

"I did ask. The mayor says she is happily married and doesn't want to deliver any message."

Sephiroth nodded and waved his hand to dismiss the soldier. He clenched his hands. So, Cloud did decide to remain behind after all.

* * *

"Ma'am?" Cloud opened her eyes and reached up to rub her face. "Ma'am?"

She looked over to see a woman standing beside the bed and weakly asked, "what happened?"

"You were found on the beach passed out. A couple of boys found you just in time before the tide came in. You have a high fever and is very sick."

Cloud sighed wearily and reached down to feel her belly. A strong kick responded. "How long have I been here?"

The woman smiled, "about a week. You were very dehydrated and have been in and out of fever. You broke fever last night."

"Will my baby be okay?" Cloud asked.

"Your baby is very strong. However, you are not. We'd like to know your name, if you remember."

"Cloud Strife."

"Alright, I'll have the doctor come in to check on you."

"Wait…" Cloud asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in Costa Del Sol Hospital. Don't worry, you are in good hands."

"Thank you."

The nurse left. A while later, the doctor came in.

"Glad to see you awake." The doctor said as he checked her over. "I would like you to stay a few more days to improve your strength. I would like to know what happened to you before you were found passed out on the beach."

Cloud exhaled. "I was traveling; I just came from Gold Saucer. I have been traveling for…" She frowned and counted her fingers. "Nearly four months."

The doctor's eyes widened. "You have been traveling on feet for four months?"

"Not the entire trip." She told him, "I left Nibelheim on a chocobo and got to Corel and took a train from there to Gold Saucer. I stayed in the prison for a couple of weeks waiting for a ride and rode to the junkyard."

"Then you traveled on foot from the junkyard." The doctor finished. "It seems the case of stress, fatigue and dehydration that did you in. I would like for you to not travel anymore for a while."

"But I have to get to Midgar." She said as she rubbed her belly, "the father is there and I need to see him."

The doctor frowned, "If you stay a week, recapture and get better, then you may travel to Junon Base. I would recommend you to get a transportation to Midgar from there. No more traveling on your feet."

Cloud smiled, nodding. "I will."

"Good. Feel like eating?"

"Please, I am hungry."

"I will have the nurse bring you a meal."

* * *

Cloud was released from the hospital, however, she had to pay the bill and had just enough money to obtain a ship ticket to Junon Base. She learned that she has sea-sickness and could not handle the boat ride. She was constantly throwing up and unable to hold her stomach over the rough water.

By the time she reached Junon Base, she was pale and several pound thinner. She searched for a motel and stayed for a week, recovering from the trip. She slept most of the time and couldn't get herself out of bed except to eat.

By the end of the week, she barely had enough to pay for a meal and had to leave the motel. She asked around for a job and managed to find one.

"Come on girl, table five need the food now." The cook shouted over the noises.

Cloud grabbed the plate and yelped at the hot contact. The cook watched her as she pulled out the towel and wrapped her hand to handle the plate and shook his head. The girl was an okay waitress. He felt sorry when she showed up asking for a job and a very pregnant belly and gave her the job. He also allowed her to stay in the back room during the night and eat the leftovers. He knew nothing about her except for her name and that she was trying to get to Midgar.

It had been nearly a month and he grew fond of the girl. "Come on, Cloud. Take this to table six."

She nodded and took the bowl from the shelf and hurried over to the table to serve the soup.

"Cloud, come here." The cook waved her over with a spatula. "You okay? You're looking pale."

Cloud waved her hands, "I'm fine. Really."

"Sid'down." He told her, gesturing to the stool. "Let me make you a meal." He went on and cooked a meal for her and served it to her. "When are you going to leave?"

Cloud looked up and pursed her lips. "Soon." She rubbed her now large belly. "I would like to get to Midgar before the baby is born."

"How far along are you now?" He asked, eyeing her belly, "Seven, eight months?"

She took a bite and nodded and replied after she swallowed, "Eight."

"Damn. I remember when my wife was pregnant with her first, she could barely walk around." The cook said and grinned, "I got three kids."

She smiled, "this is my first."

"And you're like a machine, working from morning to night without a break. Cloud, you need a break."

"I'll take a break when I get to Midgar." She told him and pushed her empty plate away. "Thank you for the meal. I will be leaving in a week."

The cook took the empty plate away. "I'll miss you. You will get your pay by the end of the week."

"Thank you," Cloud replied with a smile. She would miss the cook and the restaurant.

* * *

Cloud glanced up at the sign. The train wasn't going to open for another month. She couldn't wait that long and need to get going. She wants to be able to have her baby in Midgar with Sephiroth by her side. He was in for a surprise. She rubbed her belly and groaned. Her back had been aching these days now and the baby was restless, shifting and moving around, pressing on her bladder, her back, sometimes her ribs.

"All right, little one." She muttered and pressed against her side to get the baby to ease off her ribs. She gave a sharp groan when the baby kicked and shifted. "Feisty one, you are."

She turned and searched for the correct sign to find the information on other transportation. There was a truck leaving Junon Base to Fort Condor the next day. She looked down at the worn map in her hand. "Too far." She traced her finger. Midgar was north and Fort Condor was further south. She needed to go north.

"Where are you going?" An elderly woman asked as she stepped up to Cloud.

She looked over and smiled, "Midgar. I need to get there soon as possible but the train won't open until next month."

The woman noticed her bulging belly, "oh my, due anytime soon?"

Cloud nodded. "I got few weeks left. I can't wait for it to come out. It's so wearisome."

The woman chuckled and pointed to the sign that Cloud overlooked. "This one. There's a chocobo transport to Chocobo Bill's farm. Then you can get a bird out to Midgar."

Cloud gasped, the name was familiar. "Chocobo Bill, you say?"

"That I did."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" She glanced at the sign and noted the transport would leave in two days. "That's it." She looked down to her belly and said, "we're almost home now. You'll see daddy soon."

"Good luck!" The woman said and left.

* * *

Cloud groaned as she jerked awake when the truck hit a rock. She rubbed her head and looked up to see two birds blinking at her. She smiled and rubbed one of the bird's beak and turned to knock on the back window of the truck.

"Yeah?" The driver, a young freckled man, asked as he pushed the window open.

"How much farther?" She asked.

"Not long. We're almost there."

"Okay, thanks."

"How are the birds back there?" He asked.

Cloud grinned, "they're fine."

"Good. Not everyone is willing to ride with the birds in the back."

"I don't mind them."

"Great. Grandpappy Bill will be happy to hear that. He's been looking forward to getting those two birds to the ranch. He wanted to breed some special birds and needed those two."

Cloud leaned against the back of the truck, her arm resting on the window ledge. "They're beautiful. I've never seen green and blue ones before."

The driver laughed. "Together, they breed gold chocobo."

"Gold?"

"Mind you, they look a bit like your regular yellow one, but with a closer look, they're more shimmery. It's their stamina and speed that set them apart, they're faster and stronger and can last longer over a long distance."

"Wow." Cloud murmured.

"Then there's black ones. Very rare."

"Really?"

The driver pulled a book out of the glove compartment and handed it to Cloud. She took it and flipped it open to see all sort of pictures of the chocobo. "Page fifteen." She turned to the page and stared at the image in awe. The black chocobo looked beautiful with its black plumage.

"It's beautiful!"

"Yeah. Grandpappy Bill wants to capture this black chocobo that has been sighted around the plain near the ranch. I reckon it's smart. Keep evading grandpappy's traps."

Cloud laughed and set to read the book on chocobo.

They made it to the farm and Chocobo Bill was happy to give Cloud a place to stay for the night and a chocobo to ride to Midgar. He was thrilled to meet the daughter of Freya, the girl he knew a long time ago.

"Now, sweetie, this bird will be gentle with you. You're ready to drop anytime soon." The old chocobo rancher said as he handed Cloud the reins. "The bird will get you to Midgar in three days. Be sure to stop and rest for the night, this bird doesn't have much stamina."

"Thank you, Chocobo Bill," Cloud said, smiling down to him from her perch on the back of the bird. "I truly appreciate it you giving me accommodation."

"You're like family. Freya was a wonderful help when she was younger. I have taken her under my wings for few summers and thought of her as a daughter. It's too bad she wasn't able to come with you." Cloud nodded. "Godspeed!" The man said as he smacked the bird's behind and watched as the bird sped off, carrying Cloud on its back. He whipped his hat off and waved.

She laughed softly as the wind whipped her face. The bird was a smooth and gentle runner. She rubbed her belly, the baby had gone quiet in the last few days, shifting a little bit more. She could feel the head settling down in the cradle of her hips. It was getting ready to be born and she hoped she wouldn't go into labor before reaching Midgar.

The sunset on the horizon, casting the orange glow upon the field. She pulled the bird to stop and glanced around, deciding where to stop for the night. She was in the open and it wasn't an ideal place to sleep. There's no knowing what's out there.

She spotted a hole in the rocky hills that stretched to her left. A cave would be a good place to stay for the night. She pulled the reins to direct the bird toward the cave and kicked it softly, urging it on. The bird ran on and they reached the cave in no time. She got off and held the reins in her hand. The cave mouth was very wide and tall and gave her a decent sheltering for the night.

The bird warked and shifted on its feet and settled, waiting for Cloud to continue. It followed Cloud as she went into the cave.

"We'll stay here for the night." She told the bird and turned to remove the saddle.

She winced as a sharp pain shot through her belly and stilled her motion. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, the pain had lessened. "Oh, that hurt." She muttered and unbuckled the saddle and slid it off the back of the bird. She felt tense and suddenly weary.

She quickly unrolled the bedroll and laid down. Another pain shot through her and she rubbed her belly, "not yet, little one." She whispered. The bird settled down next to her, giving her warmth. She pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Cloud woke up to the chocobo nuzzling her head. She groaned and tried to sit up. Her belly had been giving her trouble all night, the pain came and went and her back was tense. She sat up and exhaled a long breath. The bird nudged her shoulder.

"All right, I'm getting up." She slowly moved and rolled up her bag and blanket. She felt extremely tired and weak to the legs. It took her a long time to get the saddle back onto the bird's back and buckle it up.

The bird sensed her discomfort and sat down, allowing her to sit on its back easier. It got up gracefully and moved slowly out of the cave. It knew something was wrong with its rider and started to run with slow graceful gait.

Cloud closed her eyes, it felt like she was rocking softly. The cool wind blew in her hair and she felt the sunrise, warming her face. She smiled, looking forward to getting to Midgar.

She winced and clenched her teeth as her belly clenched again. The pain shot through her body and she nearly fell off the back of the bird. "Oh!" She panted as the pain subsided. "I'm going through labor now?" She asked as she rested her forehead on the back of the chocobo's wide neck.

"Wark!" The bird replied as if saying 'yes, you are!'.

She yelped as another pain shot through. "Oh!" She pulled the bird's rein to stop the bird. The bird halted and knelt down. Cloud rolled off and cried out as another pain came and felt wetness gush out from between her legs. She looked down and saw the water seep through her trouser. "Oh gods." She rolled to grasp onto the bird's saddle, "Please help me up." She told the bird and it stood up, rising her to stand.

She pushed her trousers down and over her feet, more water came gushing out between her legs. She cried out, "no, no. Not now."

She fell to her knees as more pain kept coming. Her belly contrasted and she groaned, feeling the pressure increase between her legs and screamed as a big pain rip through her.

"Wark!" The bird crowed and shifted beside her, staying close.

Cloud reached up and took the bag and pulled her blanket out. She knelt on all fours and pressed down as another contraction came.

She gasped as she heard some snarling and looked up to see three large dark feline creatures approach them. They looked dangerous, with sharp teeth and claws. They snarled and circled her. She whimpered.

"Wark!" A loud screech distracted the giant felines. Cloud looked up through her sweaty bangs to see a dark shadow attack the felines. She closed her eyes as pain kept coming and pressed down, feeling her intimate part stretching. There was a sound of snarling and yowling and a screech. She ignored them and kept on pushing.

"Nnnh!" She groaned and panted, breathing hard. Reaching down with her hand, she felt the head of the baby and gasped. Another contraction came and she groaned loudly, almost screaming as she pushed. She felt the baby slip through with a gush and gasped, grasping the babe in her hands. She laid it down on the blanket and cried as she saw the silver tuft on its head. "Oh!" She rubbed the baby's back until it cried. She moaned softly and felt something else pass and looked down to see the afterbirth lying between her legs. She sighed in relief, the pain reduced to the dull throb of soreness. She quickly tied the umbilical cord and cut it.

She noted it was a boy and smiled, "you're handsome, just like your daddy." She told him.

Wrapping the baby in her arms, she brought it to her breast and it latched on immediately, hungry for milk. She looked up to see the black chocobo looking down at her. She smiled tiredly, "Thank you for saving me." She closed her eyes and laid her head down on the ground, exhausted.

The bird circled her and settled down next to her, watching over her and the baby.

* * *

"Whoa. Whoa… circle around." The redhead Turk said as he peered over to the side. "I see something down there."

The dark skinned and bald Turk shifted his lever, making the helicopter circle back around for another pass. "What did you find, Reno?"

"I'm not sure, Rude. I think it's a black chocobo." Reno said, pointing ahead of them on the ground. They could see a black chocobo with a yellow one. They seem to be waving their wings and dancing in a circle. The closer they got, they realized they were dancing around a person on the ground. "Fuck me, is that a person?"

"Look like it. I'll land."

The helicopter landed some distance away and the two men hopped out. They ran toward where the two chocobo were making noises and dancing around.

"Shit… look at that mess." Rude gestured to the pile of a carcass on the ground. "Look like Dark Nations."

Reno reached the bird and held his hands up, wary of the giant black one. It was the biggest one he had ever seen, nearly twice as big and taller as the normal yellow one. "Whoa… all right." He glanced past the bird and noticed a woman on the ground. "We're here to help."

"Wark!" The black bird moved away and watched from the distance.

Reno and Rude approached the figure on the ground and knelt. "Think she's dead?" Reno asked as he pushed her to her side. She rolled over slightly and exhaled, still asleep.

Rude pulled the blanket and slipped his glasses off to pocket it. "A baby." The baby gave a lustful and healthy cry. He glanced around and saw the afterbirth lying nearby. "She just had the baby."

Reno reached out and held his hand to the woman's face. "She's alive. We got to get her back to Midgar and get her help."

Reno nodded and picked up the baby from the woman's arm and cradled it in his arms. He frowned, pushing the blanket to get a better look. "Rude… look."

The dark skinned man picked up the woman in his arms and turned his head to see the baby. "Huh."

"Do you think what I am thinking?"

"We need to get them back and tell him."

"Sephiroth's going to flip," Reno said and picked up the bag that was lying next to the woman. "Let's go."

They carried the woman and the baby to the helicopter and got in. Reno looked up to see the bird watching them take off. Then it turned and ran off. The yellow one turned and ran south. He presumed, to the ranch that was a day away.

"Think this is Sephiroth's baby?" Reno asked as they flew toward Midgar.

Rude glanced over his shoulder to see the blond woman lying comatose in the back. "Green eyes and white hair, it got to be his. I wonder what's his story with the girl."

Rude looked over his shoulder. "She's dressed like she from overseas. That got to be the style from the Nibel area."

* * *

Note: Thank you for your support! I am really enjoying writing the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Chess of Jotunheim 7**

Note: series of snapshot chapter

Chapter 7: Union of the Black Knight and White Queen

Sephiroth was a strong contrast to the hallway of the hospital, being black-clad in a white environment. Everyone parted as he strode down the hallway with a purpose and they all turned head, watching as his silver hair and leather jacket billowed behind him. They all had the same thought, what was he doing in a civilian hospital?

Even more so, the people within the vicinity of the maternity ward questioned his presence there. He approached the desk and looked down to the nurse. She nearly yelped in fright when she noticed him and nervously asked, "how can I help you, General Sephiroth?"

"A woman and a baby were brought here this morning." He told her. "Where can I find her?"

The woman blinked for a moment, trying to figure out what he was trying to ask. "Oh! The Jane Doe?" He nodded. "She was brought in by the two Turks?" He also nodded. "Room seven, down the hallway." She rose from her chair halfway and gestured to the hall. "She has not woken up yet."

"Thank you," he told her and pivoted on his heel, heading for the room. He has no idea what to expect. Reno and Rude hinted it was someone he knew. A woman and a baby with his coloration, plus the timeframe clued him that it was Cloud. A baby? He decided he would believe it when he sees it.

The light in the room was off, but there was a soft cast from the window and the overhead light above the bed. He entered and approached the bed. His throat closed as he recognized her.

"Cloud," he whispered. She was sleeping. He swallowed hard and approached the bed. She didn't look very well.

He removed his gloves and took her hand. She felt cool to the touch but her breathing was steady.

"You know her?" The doctor asked, entering the room and checking the clipboard.

Sephiroth nodded, turning to the doctor. "Yes. Her name is Cloud Strife. She is from Nibelheim. I had expected her several months ago but didn't hear from her."

"I see, it seems she gave birth sometime this morning and from the signs on her body, she has been in poor health and traveling for a long time. There are signs of dehydration, fatigue, and emaciation. Nibelheim? That's a long way off and explains her state of being. She might have traveled the long way from there." The doctor scribbled in the notebook and looked up. He finally realized who he was talking to, "Ah, I apologize, General Sephiroth." He smiled, "Hm, makes sense."

"What is it?"

"Same pale hair and green eyes. Though the hair was a bit more golden. When she arrived, we were all surprised to see the baby's colors, it is unusual. But now, I understand. You're the father, aren't you?"

Sephiroth felt his breath catch in his throat, "It is possible." He then asked, "the baby, is it...?"

The doctor smiled, "Healthy baby boy. Very strong. He will be fine. I'll have the nurse bring him in."

"Thank you," Sephiroth said. The doctor left.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud and sat down next to the bed. He studied her. She looked gaunt, the hollowness of her cheeks singled that she was not eating enough and dark shadow under her eyes see to make her face bruised. Her body seemed thinner than he remembered. She was sleeping peacefully, her breath rising and falling with a steady rhythm. Her arms were riddled with IV tubes and wires, monitoring her health. He reached out and brushed her soft golden hair aside and traced her face with his finger.

"Cloud... I wish I knew what happened." He said softly. He noticed the bag sitting at the end of the room and reached for it. He opened it and looked through it. There was not much in it. There were spare clothes and worn shoes, an empty coin bag that made his heart hitch, it wasn't the same bag he gave her. He dug in and found a paper and unrolled it. He stared at the worn and frayed edge map, he recognized where it came from. It was from Corel. There was scribble and marking, clearly in Cloud's writing. She has tracked her journey using the map. She even wrote the date down to where she went and how long she stayed. Also, the type of transportation she took. It was a record of her journey.

He inhaled sharply, feeling his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. She had been traveling for nearly seven months, almost the entire duration of her pregnancy. He grimaced as he read how she traveled; chocobo, train, hitchhiking, walking and more. He rolled up the paper and placed it back in the bag, unable to continue. He placed it down on the floor and buried his head in his hands. Guilt ate away at him. She suffered the journey, clearly. He felt that he should have put more effort into finding her or even personally return to Nibelheim himself and take her out. But no, he just assumed that she changed her mind. He felt angry at himself.

He looked up and grasped her hand, "You're not going to suffer anymore, Cloud. You're here now. I'll see to it that you have a happier life."

"Hello." He looked up to see a nurse enter, rolling a tray with a box on it. The nurse smiled and said, "The doctor says you would like to see her baby," She gave a soft laugh, "clearly, your baby too."

He looked into the box and his breath hitched, seeing the identical green eyes staring up at him. The baby had a blue cap, white gold hair stuck out from under the edge around the cap. It looked robust and healthy, it's round cheeks pink and soft. It cooed softly, looking around.

"Do you want to hold him?" The nurse asked.

It's a boy, he has a son! He nodded and the nurse took the baby out and settled it into his arms. "Ah, keep the head supported. Yes, there you go. You have him good. I'll leave you to him and come back later. If you need anything, then button here will call me back."

"Thank you," Sephiroth whispered, not breaking eye contact with his son. The nurse left.

He stared at the tiny newborn. He couldn't believe it. His own son before his eyes, a perfection. The baby cooed and waved its tiny hand. Sephiroth laughed softly and reached out. The baby grasped his hand and held on, staring back at his father.

He smiled, feeling overwhelmed with the chaos of emotions. It was like the world shifted and nothing else mattered but that tiny little being in his arms. His heart swelled with pride and love.

"Hello there, I'm your daddy." He whispered. He chuckled as the babe made a tiny yawn and closed his round green eyes. The tiny hand still held onto his finger, not letting go. "There, sleep now." He murmured softly and held the baby gingerly. He fingered the soft white gold tuft, finding them to be like feather, soft and light.

* * *

Cloud fluttered her eyes open. She looked down to see she was in a bed. She swallowed, her throat felt dry and she picked up her arm to rub her aching head but found tubes and wires tangled with her arm. She tilted her head over to the side and her vision cleared more to find Sephiroth sitting in the chair beside her, holding a bundle. He had an awed look on his face and a cooing sound came from the bundle. Realization slowly crept into her mind and it took her a bit to realize she wasn't dreaming.

"Sephiroth." She said hoarsely.

He looked up and smiled, "Cloud..." he stood and held the wrapped bundle gingerly and kissed her forehead, "you're awake."

"Yes."

"You took so long to get here... and with a surprise." He laid the baby in her arms.

She smiled as she looked down at her son and tenderly touched his cheek. A tear fell down her cheek.

"I am so sorry... things went wrong after you left."

"Shh. Let's not worry about that. You're here, he is here, that's all it matters to me."

She looked up at him to see adoration and love in his eyes. Yes, that was all it matters. "What should we call him?" She asked with a smile.

"How about Jotham?"

Cloud looked down at her son and tested the name out, "Jotham."

"Perfection," Sephiroth whispered, gazing at Cloud and his son. "I love you. Never again we will be apart." He moved to kneel beside the bed, taking her hand in his, "Cloud. The last nine months, I have thought you did not want to come but I was wrong. You did... and with him." He gazed at his son before returning to her, "Never again we will be apart, marry me?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes! I will marry you! I love you!"

Zack clapped his hands, drawing their attention. "Wonderful! I just found out and wow..." he approached them and looked at the baby, "he's cute."

Cloud laughed, "Zack!"

"I'm glad you're okay, kiddo," Zack said, ruffling her hair. "We wondered when you would turn up."

Sephiroth pulled the chair closer and sat down. Zack moved to sit at the end of the bed, watching Cloud with the baby.

Jotham made a small cry. Cloud shook off the wires that were hooked to her fingers and pulled down her gown, exposing a breast. She shifted the baby and he immediately latched on, sucking hungrily. "There." She whispered.

Sephiroth watched in awe of how she seemed to take motherhood so naturally. He felt his pride swell.

She looked up and saw the expression on Sephiroth's face and laughed. "What is it?"

"Just… you're amazing."

Cloud looked down and her smile faded. "I don't feel amazing. It took a long time to get here."

Zack frowned. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Cloud watched her son suckle at her teat and replied. "The day after you left..." she inhaled, "Jeke came to me and I was forced to face a tribunal. He accused me of consorting with soldiers." A tear fell from her eye. She felt Sephiroth squeeze her leg gently and looked up. He mouthed that she didn't have to talk. She shook her head and continued, "he got the councils and the town to believe that I did whore around and used the money as the evidence against me. I was given punishment. Two hundreds of lashes." Sephiroth cursed under his breath. "I couldn't move and was bed-ridden for two months. My back was ripped. Mother and Tifa took care of me while I recovered. The mayor locked the town down and had men patrolling the street. It was horrible. I found out I was pregnant with this little guy a month in." She swallowed and unlatched Jotham from her breast. He whimpered, she shifted him and gave him her other breast. "Jeke was so determined to have me marry him and used the money to prepare the wedding. I couldn't do anything but went with the flow. Three days before my birthday, he decided to move up the wedding. The patrols doubled, Tifa managed to give me some money and got me a chocobo." She swallowed and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Jotham started to fuss. Sephiroth stood and took the baby while Cloud fixed her gown. She wiped her eyes and continued, "I was able to get out. Tifa has tied the chocobo on the bridge post up on the trail. Jeke found me up there. He tried to grab me and we fought. It was raining hard that night and when he jumped at me, I moved. He fell." She swallowed again. "He died. I just left. If I went back, they would have me tried for murder."

"Fuck," Zack muttered. "That's one crazy shit. Sephiroth was trying to get hold of you. After three weeks, he sent a letter. It came back and that's when we learned of your town being locked down. We didn't realize it was that bad." He glanced over at his friend, "a few months later, he had a team that was heading to Corel and asked them to check Nibelheim. One of them got an audience with the mayor, he said you had married Jeke and didn't want to talk to anyone."

Cloud's face darkened. "That wasn't true."

"Now we know it wasn't."

Sephiroth held the baby to his chest, patting the tiny back gently. Jotham gave a loud burp and a gurgle. They smiled.

Cloud shook her head. "I am so glad he's healthy. There were times that I worried that my journey was taking a toll on him." She looked down to her hands, they were thin. "Myself on the other hands, I got sick few times. I did end up in the hospital in Costa Del Sol for dehydration and fatigue. I had to stay for a week." She shook her head, "by the time I was able to get to Junon Base, I was broke and couldn't continue on. I worked in the restaurant for a month."

Zack frowned. "When was that?"

"About a couple months ago."

Sephiroth and Zack's eyes widened and they looked at each other. Zack replied, "shit, we were in Junon Base then. For about a week, we were working there. If we knew..."

Cloud shook her head. "You still would have never known. I was in the slum, none of the soldiers ever entered the restaurant where I worked. It was up an alley and in a small place. But the cook was kind enough to give me a place and a job until I made enough money to continue on."

Sephiroth stood and placed sleeping Jotham into the box. He turned to her and shooed Zack off the bed. He sat down and took her hand, "You don't have to worry anymore. I got you now and I will make sure you and Jotham are taken care of." Zack grinned, nodding in agreement.

Cloud squeezed Sephiroth's hand. "I know that now. It makes it all seem worth it."

"You will never have to deal with Nibelheim anymore," Sephiroth promised.

* * *

Zack smiled, watching Sephiroth and Cloud stand together before a priest in a small chapel. They had decided to marry as soon as she was released from the hospital.

She looked up at him, smiling beautifully. She wore a simple pale blue strapless gown that hugged her curves and flared at the waist, ending at her knees. Her long golden hair was left down and a comb with flowers held her bangs from her face. She glowed with happiness.

Sephiroth looked handsome in a black dress uniform, he had left the palindrome off for the occasion and tied his silver hair back in a low ponytail. He held her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

She looked down and gasped softly. In the center of the white gold band was the blue-green stone of Nibel mountain. She recognized the shade and looked up at him.

He smiled and said softly, "I had the Nibel stone cut and made into rings."

She took the other ring from the priest and slipped it on his finger. It was similar to her ring but set in platinum and wider.

The priest closed his book. "Now you may kiss the bride." He smiled.

Sephiroth grinned and leaned down, taking cloud's face into his hand and kissed her. She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing back with all of the love in her heart

Zack cheered and waved Jotham's hand in his arm. "Your mom and dad are married now!" Jotham cooed and burbled.

* * *

Sephiroth stood before the grand desk of the ShinRa President. The older man was sitting down and going through papers in a folder. He finally stopped and looked up to the silver-haired man. He crossed his fingers under his chin and asked, "I recently got a really interesting paper across my desk and I just can't believe it."

Sephiroth knew what the elderly man was talking about. He did submit a form recently and expected to be called upon it. "Yes."

"So, this is true?" The president asked, lifting the form up and waving it around, "You're married and have a child?"

Sephiroth refrained from rolling his eyes. He can understand why it would be hard to believe. He was the type of person that kept to himself and no one had any clue that he had interest in women or anyone for that matter. He was known to be married to his job. "It is true that I have a wife and a child. I recently got married and my son is few weeks old."

President ShinRa looked over the top of his glasses, "Recently? Knocked a girl up, didn't you? You know, you didn't have to marry the first girl you knocked up."

Sephiroth shook his head, "Not exactly. She was a childhood friend and feelings developed. I'm quite serious about her and our child. I want to be able to provide for her and have some of my time diverted to my family."

The elderly man nodded, sensing the sincerity in Sephiroth's voice, he himself was a family man and has a son of his own. "I see." He adjusted his glasses and read the form again. "Insurance, medical, blah, blah." He flipped the page. "Request to reduce hours and less workload." He shrugged, "they're all reasonable." He looked up at his general. "Of course. Granted. Now, I want to meet them. I'd like to meet the girl that manages to worm her way into your cold hard interior. She did the impossible feast."

Sephiroth half grinned, "Indeed, she did."

The president got up and went to his large desk and stood beside Sephiroth. He looked up, being dwarfed by the tall man. "It's hard to believe it. But congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, sir." Sephiroth bowed his head.

* * *

"A child?" Professor Hojo asked, "This is something I need to know. You have been a large part of my project and you go off and fathered a child?" His voice was high-strung, evidence that he was upset for a rogue element.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the weedy man. He was hoping to delay facing the scientist that had raised him but apparently, the news went around the company quite fast. He hissed, "I may be a part of your project, but you will have nothing to do with my child nor my wife."

Hojo scoffed. "Your DNA is in that child, that makes an added element. I need to know what effect your child had by obtaining your DNA. Even your wife carried him for nine months, therefore she has been in contact with your DNA as well."

Sephiroth growled and grabbed Hojo's collar and lifted the man to his toes. "You will not touch them. I am finished with your project. Consider it a successful project since it was about the effect of Mako to create a stronger soldier, am I right?"

Hojo gagged and scrabbled at Sephiroth's strong grip. He squeaked out, "yes." He coughed as he was released and gripped the table beside him for leverage. "Of course."

"Good. I am finished. Do not expect me to return for any further mako injections." Sephiroth told the man and turned, whipping his leather jacket around and left.

The scientist snarled, "At least I was able to initiate the last series of the project." He glanced over at the glowing box on the counter. "Don't worry, sweet Jenova. You will get what you want." He glanced back to the door. "That child would be a great subject for my new project. I wonder," He said softly and turned to his computer and clicked on the keyboard, "ah, as I suspected. Cloud Strife is his wife after all. Perfect." His thin lips widened into a grin, his glasses glinted in the light of the lab, glowing green.

* * *

"Professor Hojo is dangerous. I was able to end the treatment he had been giving me." Sephiroth explained.

Cloud held the baby to her chest, nursing and stroking the pale hair. "I remember that man. He wasn't a very nice man. I am happy you put things to end with his experiment."

He sat next to her and caressed her face. She looked up to see nothing but love in his eyes an smiled. He grinned. "Right now, the two of you matters to me the most. I got confused and lost my way for a while before I met you again in Nibelheim. I was about to retire from the ShinRa and that mission was supposed to be my last one."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Why, what happened?"

He looked down to Jotham and touched his son's head gingerly, feeling the soft white gold tuft. "Wars. I had enough. ShinRa keeps getting me roped into different wars."

"I thought there was just the Wutai War." She asked and gently lifted Jotham to switch breast. He was a hungry baby. He eagerly latched on and she winced at how hard he had sucked. She stroked his cheek and felt him let up a bit and sucked comfortably. She saw his concerned expression and shook her head. "He was sucking too hard. He's an eager boy."

He chuckled and sat back, watching the two on his couch. They had come to live with him in his apartment. He liked the senses of family dynamics over the bachelor life. "Wutai War was the big one. But there was a smaller private war within the ShinRa. I used to have a couple of other comrades, Angeal and Genisis. They disappeared and we learned they went rogue and ShinRa had dispatched me to put stop to them. There were things that I learned about Hojo and my parents, that made me doubtful about the ShinRa and how they handled their soldiers." He saw her questioning glance. "I am one of the super soldiers they created along with Genesis and Angeal. However, I'm the only successful one because of something to do with the Cetra blood."

"Cetra? You mean, the ancient people that are long gone?" She asked.

"Yes. Turn out my mother was one of the last one. Now, it's myself and Jotham. That's why Hojo wanted to include him and you in his new project. I told him no. I also put in order that he cannot approach or talk to either of you two. He is tied, so he will not." He thought to himself, 'for the time being. I don't trust that man'.

Cloud grew worried. "Sephiroth…"

He leaned forward and took the baby from her as he finished. He held Jotham to his chest, patting his back gently, burping him while Cloud adjusted her clothes. He smiled at his sleepy son and cradled him in his arms. It made him feel powerful, more than anything, to have a small being in his arms. "I am here. You both are safe with me."

Cloud smiled, her heart swelled to see Sephiroth cradle their son and nuzzle his nose to Jotham's cheek. "I know." She found herself loving him more and more each day.

"We should move off base." He said as he looked up. "I have been thinking of getting us a house."

"A house?"

"A real home for the three of us."

She smiled. "I like that."

* * *

"For the love of Odin," Cloud muttered. They were standing before a house. "I am so sick and tired of looking at house after houses. Please, let this one be the last one." She said.

Sephiroth glanced at his wife. "Honestly, a perfect house is what we need. The others did not meet the criteria we have."

"Your criteria!" She shot back, "A simple home with a couple of bedrooms is a step up from your single bedroom bachelor pad. This is the twenty-seventh house we've looked at."

Sephiroth scoffed. "Who's counting? Let's see this one. The listing looks promising."

Cloud rolled her eyes and followed Sephiroth into the front door. They looked around the house. Cloud liked this one as much she liked the last few houses they have been looking at in the past few weeks. She didn't mind living in Sephiroth's apartment on the company's property but granted it was getting a bit small for the three of them together. Jotham needed his own room, he was a growing boy.

"I like it here," Cloud commented as they returned to the bare living room after the tour. The house had four bedrooms, nice wood flooring and spacious kitchen and dining area. Two full bathrooms, one on each floor. The backyard was small but perfect for a boy and perhaps, a dog.

"I do too," Sephiroth commented as he inspected the kitchen appliances. "It's right up the street to the company. The neighborhoods are all ShinRa employees." He commented.

"Can we get this one?" Cloud asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to look for another house.

Sephiroth glanced around once more and approached Cloud, taking her into his arms. "Let's call this home sweet home."

"Ah, finally." She laughed and stood on her tiptoe, kissing his lips. "When do we move in?"

Sephiroth chuckled and pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He dialed the number and held it to his ear, it rang a couple of times before he said, "Reeve. We'll take the house on the Commodore Street…. Yes, the number fourteen. Good. Thank you, bye." He flipped his phone close and kissed Cloud before saying, "It's ours."

"Oh, wonderful. Jotham will love playing in the backyard."

"No mud pie, please." He said and she laughed, remembering the same memories from long ago.

* * *

"And here it comes!" Zack exclaimed as he zipped the spoon that looked like an airplane down toward Jotham. The baby stared at him with disdain. "Ah. Come on, open your mouth." He pleaded and pressed the spoon to the closed lips gently. "It can't be that bad." He said.

Jotham grabbed the spoon and threw it aside, the pureed orange goop splattered on the wall. He glared in reply, keeping his mouth shut.

Zack eyed the mess on the wall and then to the baby of ten months old in the high chair. "You know, you're more like your father than you think." He held up the jar to see what kind of food it was. "Pot roast meal, huh? They pureed the entire meal into this?" He stuck his finger in the jar and brought a dollop to his mouth and tasted it. He grimaced and gagged. "You're right, kid. It is nasty." He grimaced and stuck his tongue out and tried to wipe the taste off.

Jotham giggled and mimicked Zack's move, sticking his tongue out and wiping with his chubby hands. "Gah, gah!"

Zack laughed and stood up, picking up Jotham into his arm. "Let's see what else we can find for you. Let's not tell your mom you didn't eat that one." He reached and pulled the cabinet open. "Squash?" He pulled a jar out. Jotham made a face. "No then. Hmm. Oh gross, there's strained pea and it looks like baby poop. They make you eat that?" Jotham shook his head and covered his face. "No on that one. I'd agree. Ah, banana and strawberry, that one sounds good. Let's add this baby cereal with it." He pulled the jar and a box out. Jotham clapped his hands and squealed.

Zack returned to the table and set the baby down and fed him.

Cloud and Sephiroth walked into the front door. They paused, finding Zack lying on the couch with Jotham sleeping on his chest. His arm was holding the toddler securely and they both were snoring.

"Look like they had too much fun," Cloud commented, noticing the disarray of toys on the floor.

Sephiroth grinned. "Zack's a good uncle."

Cloud laughed and entered the kitchen. She stepped back out and shook her head. "He may be good keeping Jotham busy, but he is terrible at cleaning up after dinner."

* * *

"Move to the right!" Zack called.

Cloud lept out of Sephiroth's swing and rolled, swinging her sword upward to catch him at the leg. Sephiroth jumped back and regained his footing. He grinned and said, "You nearly got me there."

"At least I am getting faster." She told him. She moved gracefully and he jumped, their sword clashed.

Zack grinned widely as he watched the two dance, swords swiping and clashing. He had to admit, Cloud had improved and is almost as good as a first class soldier. She had been training with them few times a week every week since she came to Midgar. She made a mention wanting to get back in shape after her pregnancy and take up swordsmanship again with Sephiroth. He immediately arranged schedules to put her in to train with him. He also hired a Nanny to watch Jotham during the time. Zack soon joined and had been helping out.

"Ah!" Sephiroth paused, "I believe you got me." He glanced down to see a swelling red line across his chest. Cloud's eyes widened, it was the first time she managed to cut him and gasped.

"Oh!" She went up to him and gingerly touched the cut.

The silver-haired man grinned, grasping her hand and kissing her fingers. "Consider it a reward, love. You've gotten good."

Zack laughed, "About damn time! Congratulation Cloud! If you were in Soldier, you have made it to First Class!"

"What?" Cloud asked, confused.

Sephiroth shook his head in amusement. "It has become a standard that if a soldier can land a cut on me, then he would be promoted to first class. Zack is the only one so far."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened and she smiled. "That's good to know."

* * *

Jotham squealed as the candle flickered out. He clapped his hand and grabbed the cake, smearing it wherever he could reach and Sephiroth was soon covered in bright blue and white frosting since he was the person holding Jotham.

Cloud giggled. "That's the one for the album." She held up the camera and took a photo. Sephiroth looked thoroughly unamused, holding a gleeful Jotham.

Zack roared with laughter and took Jotham in his arms to let Sephiroth clean himself up. "You're a good boy! Getting your daddy like that."

"Dada, cake!" Jotham held up pieces of cake to his father.

Sephiroth amusedly smiled and nodded as he wiped his face and hair of the frosting. "Yes, you got me on the cake."

"Dada, eat?"

Sephiroth took the boy again and allowed Jotham put some cake in his mouth. "Mmm, it's a good vanilla sponge cake."

Cloud laughed and started to cut the cake and serve them. "A year old." She placed the plate on the table and Sephiroth set Jotham in the raised chair and grasped Cloud by the waist and pulled her to sit on his lap, watching their son eat. "A year since you came to Midgar."

She nodded, "It is hard to imagine." She kissed him, "a year. I wish my mom would be here with us."

Zack looked up, "She's still in Nibelheim?"

"Yes, she could not leave. I do wonder if she is all right. She wasn't very well when I left."

"Maybe someday," Zack said. "I think she knows you've got a good life here."

Sephiroth handed Jotham his sippy cup. "Perhaps we can try to send a letter. The soldiers have been able to stop in Nibelheim, even only for few hours."

"That sounds wonderful," Cloud said softly. "I'll write a letter soon."

"Mama! Cake!" Jotham squealed.

Cloud laughed and cut another piece and gave it to him. "Yes, have some cake. You're one year old today and you can have all you can eat."

"No Mama!" Jotham shook his head. "Mama eat cake." He picked up the plate and held it to her.

"Oh, thank you," Cloud took the plate and took a bite.

Sephiroth opened his mouth and Cloud laughed, giving him a bite.

* * *

"No, love. That doesn't taste good." Cloud gently took the flower out of Jotham's hand. "It's pretty, is it?" She laughed as Jotham whines and grappled for the flower. She turned and gave a gil to a woman in pink. "Thank you."

"He is adorable." The woman said, giggling at the toddler's pouty expression. "How old is he?"

Cloud shifted her son on her hip. "A little over a year old."

"Such a beautiful hair and eyes he has." The russet-haired woman said and poked Jotham's nose, making him giggle. "Thank you again." She held up the coin and bowed.

Cloud bowed in return and walked away. "Tsk, you are a flirt. Just like your daddy."

"Dada?" He asked.

"Yes, Dada. Let's make him his favorite cake tonight?"

Jotham's eyes widened and shouted, "Nanalla cake!"

"Vanilla cake! We will need some vanilla sugar, flour, and some eggs."

"Nanalla! Nanalla!" Jotham repeated joyfully and the passerby smiled and chuckled at the overeager child in Cloud's arm.

Cloud stopped at the market stall and searched the table for what she needed. She saw the stall had something she needed and gestured to the vendor for the things.

"Such a lovely boy," an oily voice filled her ears and she turned.

She nearly jumped back in surprise and said, "Professor Hojo!" She bowed her head in greeting and shifted Jotham higher on her hip, tightening her grip. Sephiroth had warned her about him.

"Cloud Strife." He greeted, pushing his glasses higher on his hooked nose. "It's good to see you again. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It's Crescent now. Cloud Crescent. Yes, it had been a long time."

Jotham became still and quiet, watching the man as he clutched onto his mother's neck. He didn't like the man.

"Right, that's right. I remember now. Sephiroth did say he married you. And this is his son, yes?" He reached out to Jotham. Cloud inhaled sharply and Jotham gave a whimper. Hojo retracted his hand and nodded. "Of course. He looks so much like his father."

Cloud nodded nervously, "Yes."

"You know I have done some project back then in Nibelheim. Sephiroth was one of my subjects and I wonder if this little one here had any resulting effect of the project."

Cloud frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

Hojo pushed his glasses up again and peered at Cloud. He smiled oily, "Oh, just curious to see the result. Perhaps if you would allow me to get some sample from him?"

Cloud turned her son away. "No. Our son is healthy and has no side effects from your experiments on Sephiroth. He said he had discontinued the treatments from you over a year ago."

Hojo simply grinned. "Yes, Yes. Just curious. Hm," he stepped up to Cloud and peered at her closely. "Your eyes... they're rather a certain color. Much like the Nibel stones."

Cloud shivered as the coldness washed over her. "So what of it?"

"Did you know those stones are actually natural mako? Makes me wonder... did your father do something to you?"

Cloud inhaled and stepped back, only to hit something hard behind her. She felt hands covering her shoulders and sighed in relief.

"Did I tell you to stay away from my wife and son?" Sephiroth said over Cloud's head.

Hojo looked up to see Sephiroth and chuckled. "Ah, just passing by. I just happened to run into them. I'll be on my way." He bowed and hobbled off, his back slightly bent.

"Sephiroth." Cloud breathed, turning to greet her husband.

"Dada!" Jotham shouted and waved his hands at his father, "up! Up!"

Sephiroth smiled and took his son into his arms. "And have you been good for your mother?"

"Yea. Flower not tasty. Nanalla cake!" Jotham babbled.

Cloud sighed in exasperation and tickled Jotham, causing him to explode in giggles. "That was supposed to be a surprise for Daddy!"

Sephiroth's eyebrow rose, "Vanilla sponge cake?" He asked with anticipation. "Sound very good."

Cloud turned to the merchant who handed her a bag and she gave him few coins. "Thank you."

Sephiroth jostled his son up to sit on his neck and held the legs. "Let's go home, kid."

Cloud grasped onto his arm and walked beside him, "You're off early."

"Finished my paperwork and the training had been seen to. I want to spend my evening with my girl and little spud."

"Spud! Spud!" Jotham gleefully repeated as he held onto his father's head.

Cloud laughed, "he is picking up a lot of words lately."

"Of course, he's our smart boy. Is that right, Jotham?"

"Yup-yup!"

* * *

"Jotham, I need you to behave. Daddy needs me to deliver this paper to his boss." Sephiroth had to leave on an emergency trip and would be gone for few days, however, he had left home some files that President ShinRa needed immediately. He called her and asked her to deliver it to Zack.

However, Zack was being tied up clearing the influx of Dark Nations that infiltrated the lower section of 6th Section.

It was up to her to deliver the manila envelope to the big-wig. She had managed to get into the ShinRa building and was given directly to the top floor.

Jotham nodded silently and held onto his mother's hand. He looked very much like a mini-Sephiroth with a serious expression. Even his hair had been growing and hang down to his shoulder in a sheet of shimmering white gold. His bangs were more like his mother, wild and side swept.

"Come on." She told him as they walked down the hallway from the elevator. She reached the front desk and greeted the soldier sitting behind the desk. "Hello, I need to deliver this envelope to President ShinRa."

The soldier held his hand out and replied, "I'll take it to him."

Cloud chewed her lips, Sephiroth had implored that no one other than Zack handles the file. Zack had told her to take it straight to the President herself and see to it that he is given the folder personally. It had sensitive information.

She told the soldier, "I am sorry. I have to personally give it to the president."

"Give it here and I'll be sure he gets it."

Cloud shook her head, "Sephiroth specifically said that it has to be handed straight to the president."

The soldier mocked, "sure, and I am the president." He waved his hand, impatiently, "Just hand it over, lady."

Cloud frowned and leaned down to pick her son up and hoisted him on her hip. She tucked the envelope between herself and Jotham and held on tight. "Excuse me," she strode around the desk and hurriedly pushed the door open. The soldier stumbled and shouted after her to come back.

The president looked up to see a furious woman stomping in. He pressed the button on the intercom, "What's the hell going on?"

The soldier replied frantically, "Sorry, she refused to listen and barged in! I couldn't stop her."

"President ShinRa." Cloud approached him and bowed. "I apologize for barging in. I was told to personally hand you this envelope." She took the large manila envelope from between her and Jotham and handed it to the man. "Sephiroth said you needed it right away."

The President was surprised. The beautiful young woman with a child on her hips standing there, holding out the envelope. It clicked and he took it, "Ah, you must be his wife. And that is his son?" He stood up and went to the desk.

Cloud smiled. "I am sorry, yes. I am Cloud Crescent and this is Jotham."

"My, my." The older man peered at Jotham and smiled. "What a handsome boy! Sephiroth failed to tell me that you are a very lovely young woman."

Cloud blushed. "Thank you."

President ShinRa laughed as Jotham shyly hid his face in his mother's hair. "Ah, adorable. My son was just like that when he was younger." He looked to Cloud and asked, "May I?" He held his hands out.

Cloud looked at Jotham and saw him grinning through the curtain of her hair. She nodded and handed him over to the older man.

President ShinRa laughed as he lifted Jotham in the air and then settled him down in his arm and ticked him. Jotham giggled wildly. "What a happy child you are!"

Cloud watched with amusement. Sephiroth had told her that President ShinRa was a strict and hard man, but this man before her had been reduced to an old grandfatherly type with Jotham. She smiled wistfully, wishing Jotham would have a grandfather to truly bond with.

"Whee! Here you go, back to your mother!" ShinRa held Jotham and maneuvered him in the air like an airplane. Jotham reached out and grabbed his mother in a fit of giggles. "Thank you. It is very nice to be around children again." President ShinRa said as he released Jotham. "Also, thank you for the envelope."

"You're welcome," Cloud said, bowing. "Sephiroth wanted to make sure it was handed directly to you. Your guard at the front desk was another story."

ShinRa chuckled. "Ah, it was standard protocol. But I'll let this time slide. In fact, I'd like to see little Jotham from time to time and I'll make sure the front desk know you have my permission to come in."

Cloud smiled, "okay. Thank you." She tickled her son's belly and told him, "Say goodbye to President ShinRa."

"Ah, if you don't mind, Papa ShinRa."

"Papa ShinRa then." Cloud corrected.

"Bye-bye Papa ShinRa!" Jotham waved.

"Do come back and visit soon!" President ShinRa watched as the two left.

* * *

Sephiroth glanced around his living room in bewilderment. He had expected to find Cloud and his son but they were not home. "Where are they?" He turned to hear a loud noise outside and stepped out of the door to see a motorcycle whiz by. He blinked, seeing the golden hair streaming behind the rider. "What?"

Another motorcycle appeared and rolled to stop in front of his house. The person pulled the helmet off. "Whew!" Zack turned the motor off and looked up to Sephiroth. "Hey!"

Sephiroth realized who he had seen earlier and his expression grew dark. "Was that Cloud?" He gestured to where the first motorcycle whizzed past.

Zack nodded. "Yeah! Cloud wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle and seem she got a taste for it! She went and bought herself one!"

He became thunderous, "Motorcycle! It's dangerous!"

Zack waved his hands in defense, sputtering, "Hey, hey! You ride a motorcycle too! You know she can do it."

"It doesn't matter! Her safety is a priority!" Sephiroth was already next to Zack. They looked up to see Cloud slow down to a stop and pull her helmet off. She had a shit-eating grin from ear to ear. Sephiroth stared at her dumbfounded.

"Cloud!"

"Hey!" She greeted them, "it's fun! I begged Zack to teach me how to drive this. I just love it! It's almost like riding chocobo."

Sephiroth realized, remembering Cloud's love for riding the speedy bird and exhaled. "Cloud, it's dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as riding the dragon," She reminded him of the time when they faced down a dragon long ago in Nibel and Sephiroth had ended on the back of the dragon and rode it around for a while before falling off. "Besides, I read up the manual and rules for driving motorcycle and got myself a license."

Sephiroth buried his head in his hand. "All right." He looked up again and asked, "Where's Jotham?"

"With the nanny. I asked her to watch him a little bit longer."

Zack started his motorcycle and announced, "I need to go. I got a date in an hour." He waved and buckled his helmet on and sped off.

Cloud got off and went up to Sephiroth, grasping him around the waist. She rested her chin on his chest, looking up with batting eyes. "Sephiroth. Please don't be upset. I just want to do things I wasn't able to do before. I also want to work a little bit."

"But what about Jotham?"

"He's fine with the nanny." She told him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's hard to stay home and do nothing. He just eats, sleeps, and shit. Just a few hours a week, I want to work. I feel useless staying home all the time."

He sighed and kissed her forehead, understanding where she was coming from. He had heard plenty from other women in the ShinRa company about not wanting to stay home all the time. Cloud was a very strong and independent woman. She wasn't one to be tied down. He nodded, "Few hours a week."

"Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

* * *

"You must be new here."

Cloud warily glanced at the handsome blond-haired man who was leering at her. "Uhm, no." She replied.

"Aw. You're really pretty. Say, how about you and I get dinner together later tonight? I'll show you a good time." The man asked, coming to Cloud rather strong and stepping into her personal boundary.

"Rufus, that's… oof. Reno, the fuck?" Rude rubbed his ribs and glanced at his partner.

Reno grinned, shaking his head. "Leave it. I'd like to see how this pan out."

Cloud stepped backward. "I am sorry, I can't."

"Aw," Rufus pouted, "can't tonight? How about tomorrow night?"

"No. I really can't. And I am not interested." She said putting her hand up to prevent him from coming too close.

"You'll never know unless you try."

Reno leaned over to Rude and asked under his breath, "do you think Rufus realize if he tries to date her, that they look more like siblings than anything else?"

Rude rolled his eyes, "I think Rufus is not thinking beyond the tip of his own dick, and it's rather short."

Reno choked and bit back a laugh, "good one, Rude. Good one."

"Also, Sephiroth is coming." Rude gestured to the said General walking down the hallway toward them with the little boy running full speed.

Rude's eyes widened as he turned his head to watch the event unfold, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"Mommy!" Jotham exclaimed as he ran toward Cloud and barreled into her legs.

Rufus looked down in surprise to see the boy and back up to Cloud, asking, "You have a kid?"

Cloud picked her son up and nodded. "Yes."

Rufus looked at the boy once again and pointed, "Hey, he got silver hair and green eyes, just like Sephiroth."

He turned to her and before he could utter another word, he heard the deep tenor of him, "What are you doing to my wife?"

Rufus sputtered and turned to look up at the taller and bigger man. "Uh, hi, General Sephiroth! That's your kid and wife?"

"Yes." Sephiroth glared at the young vice-president of the company. "This is Cloud and Jotham. I trust now you will not overstep your boundary with her?"

Rufus laughed nervously and sidestepped, moving away from the general. "Nice to meet you, Cloud and little Jotham."

Sephiroth watched with amusement as Rufus turned and walked away, muttering to himself. He looked down to Cloud, "Sorry we took a bit long. He wanted to wash his hands on his own," He gestured to the departing vice-president, "he didn't give you any trouble?"

"That's all right, and no. He was being a bit too pompous."

"That's him, all right." Sephiroth wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist, pulling her close.

Reno laughed and slapped Rude's shoulder, "Come on. Let's go after Rufus." The two Turks left.

"Shall we?" Sephiroth asked, gesturing toward the elevator. "I believe Jotham mentioned you would like to eat at Loki's Horn for your birthday tonight."

Cloud nodded, "That sound wonderful."

"Happy Birthday, mommy!" Jotham squealed.

"Thank you, love," Cloud nuzzled her nose with her son.

* * *

"Can you tell me again why we have to watch Jotham?" Reno asked as he sat on the floor in the office with the toddler.

Rude peered over his sunglasses, thumbing through the children book. "Cloud got a cold. Sephiroth has to step out for a meeting and will be back shortly. We agreed to watch the kid."

"Right." Reno picked up a toy and shook it, it squeaked. Jotham was walking around the room, exploring everything at his level.

"We just have to keep him safe for thirty minutes and we're good." Rude said and called to Jotham, "Come here, kid. Want to read the book?"

Jotham hurried, almost tripping over his feet toward Rude and nodded. Reno held his hands out to make sure he would be able to grab the kid in case. Jotham climbed into Rude's arms and settled while the dark-skinned Turk read the book to him.

Time passed fairly quickly and Jotham became restless and slid out of Rude's arms and sat down on the carpet, playing with a ball.

Reno sighed, leaning back as he watches the boy. "He's not too bad. Pretty smart kid."

Rude nodded. "Yeah. His attention span is short, much like my niece."

Zack entered the room and Jotham squealed, "Unca Ack!" He got up and ran toward the man.

"Hey, how's my favorite little boy?" Zack grabbed the toddler and swung him around. "Where's your mommy?"

"Sick," Jotham answered with a pout. "Home, sick."

"Ohh, I see." Zack let down Jotham and turned to the Turks. "So, Sephiroth got you both to babysit?"

"Yeah." Rude replied.

Reno laughed, "He's a good kid. Easy."

Zack grimaced, "maybe you got lucky. He's pretty smart and does get into things. The other day, he managed to get a coloring box from a high place and scribbled all over the wall in the living room in the middle of the night. Cloud and Sephiroth were very surprised the next morning to find him sleeping on the rug, crayons everywhere and the wall was a pretty mess."

"Ouch," Rude said.

They turned to see Sephiroth enter and greeted him.

 **Crack-boom!**

Flash of light lit the room for a second.

Sephiroth looked up from the papers he had in his hands in surprise to see electrified Zack. His hair stood on its end and his face masked with soot. He was crackling all over with electric bolts. "What happened?"

"Ow." Zack managed to say after being hit by lightning.

Reno and Rude turned their head to find Jotham standing on the desk chair, giggling and holding a ball in his hand. They realized it wasn't a ball.

"Where did he get the Thunder materia?" Rude asked, his eyes wide.

Reno scrambled and took the ball away from Jotham and picked him up. "Uh, bad. Don't touch this."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow at the Turks. Zack held up a smoking finger and sputtered, "I think… your son pickpocketed one of us here." He turned to Jotham.

Jotham giggled. "Unca Ack go boom!"

"Yes, Unca Ack go boom. Where did you get the ball?" Zack asked with a deadpan voice.

Jotham pointed to Reno. "He has balls."

Rude choked.

Reno looked affronted as the General asked amusedly, "Did you happen to leave your materia in your jacket?"

Reno looked in his jacket pocket, finding couple more materia within, realizing he had forgotten to remove them earlier. "Uh, sorry."

Sephiroth shook his head and went to Jotham, picking him up. "I believe it's nap time for you, Jotham." Reno, Rude and Zack took the cue, waved at the boy and left.

"I'm sowee." Jotham pouted.

Sephiroth moved to the couch at the end of his office and laid his son down. He pulled the throw blanket down from the top of the couch to cover his son. "Accident happened. That was a dangerous toy you were playing with. Do not touch shiny glass balls again until after I teach you how to use them."

"When you teach me?" Jotham asked with a yawn.

"When you're older." Sephiroth rustled the white-gold strand and watched as the green eyes closed. He smiled softly. "Sleep well, love."

* * *

Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth enter the front door and smiled. "Welcome home."

Sephiroth smiled back and held up a box. "I have something for Jotham."

"What is it?" Cloud asked as she left the kitchen and entered the living room. Sephiroth had knelt down beside his son, showing the box.

"Jotham. This is a Chess Game. I am going to teach you how to play chess." He said as he opened the box. Jotham looked on with interest.

Cloud leaned on the couch's end and asked, "isn't he too young to play chess?"

Sephiroth looked up, "no. I learned when I was his age. You learned when you were four, remember?"

"That's true. Jotham's two, though."

"Never too young to learn." He said as he set the board and picked out the pieces. He turned back to see Jotham holding two pieces, "what do you have there?" He asked.

Jotham held two pieces up and answered, "Crown and horsey."

Sephiroth smiled fondly and taking the pieces, holding them up to show his son. "This is the White Queen, and this is the Black Knight."

Cloud smiled as she watched Sephiroth patiently taught Jotham the pieces name and played with his son by treating the pieces like figures, not really getting into the chess game rules. Jotham seems to be enthralled and played with his father. It was an adorable sight.

She sighed softly and rubbed her flat belly, missing the sensation of having a child within. She wanted another child soon. She wanted Jotham to have a brother or sister. Life seemed perfect in the last two years and she felt very loved. Sephiroth had been a wonderful husband and father and treated them both like they were royalty. She loved him more every day.

Sephiroth looked up to Cloud, seeing her smile. He mouthed, "I love you."

Cloud dipped her head and mouthed back, "I love you too."

Jotham squealed as he played with the pieces. Sephiroth looked back down and laughed at the pile of black and white pieces scattered on the rug.

* * *

A large man with long beard and military uniform approached Sephiroth. "I need you to take this mission." He handed the manila envelope to the silver-haired general.

Sephiroth took the manila, opening it and read the paper within. He frowned, "Heidegger, this is Nibelheim." He had specifically requested to never be given a mission to Nibelheim ever again for Hojo.

"Yes. Apparently, the reactor in Nibelheim has a leak like before, but it got worse than the mako spread into the air and contaminated the area, attracting all kinds of beasts. Nibelheim is overrun with them. They're asking for help."

"How long has it been going on?" Sephiroth asked as he kept reading the report.

"Several months. They thought they could handle the beasts but it got too much and now they're crying for help. You and your elites are the only ones who have the access to the reactor. I can't send anyone else."

Sephiroth sighed, "I see."

"I talked with Mayor Lockhart and he is aware that you are coming in. He said that you are allowed two days, one night and not to talk with anyone."

The General frowned, "Restricted access?"

"Yes. He seemed rather upset that I told him you were the only one who can go. He had a quiet personal vendetta against you."

Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth closed the manila envelope and turned to Heidegger, "Long story. My wife is from Nibelheim and neither of us wants to do anything with the town."

The burly man nodded in understanding. "Say nothing more. But I need you and Zack to go. Pick one more soldier. You will be airlifted from here and straight to Corel. Make it quick. You leave tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Sephiroth bowed his head and saluted. Heidegger returned the gesture and left.

Sephiroth turned and waved at Zack from the training field. The raven-haired man left a group of soldiers training and ran over to him. "We got a mission."

Zack glanced at the manila. "Look like a serious one if Heidegger had to deliver it personally."

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes. It's Nibelheim."

"Shit. Really?"

"We leave first thing in the morning. Come over tonight for dinner. We'll talk with Cloud."

"She's not going to be happy."

"No."

* * *

Cloud frowned. She didn't like the idea of Sephiroth and Zack going back to Nibelheim. After what had happened the last time, especially with Jeke's death, she has no idea what was in store for them. "Can't you send some other soldiers?" she asked.

"No. We're the only ones with the clearance to enter the reactor. Hojo made sure of it and there's no way around it." Sephiroth explained.

Cloud looked away, thinking. She wanted to see her mother. She had tried to send a letter but it kept getting returned. An idea began to form in her head. "Take me with you."

Zack sputtered the drink he had been drinking. "What? No!"

Sephiroth knew his wife too well, she had something in mind. "Why?"

Cloud inhaled and explained, "my mom is in Nibelheim. She needs to get out. Take me, I'll get her out and travel with her back to Midgar as a civilian. That way she won't be alone."

"Didn't it take you seven months the last time?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth glanced to Zack, giving him a look as if he was stupid. "This time around, she would have enough money for a better passage. Cloud, no, I don't like it. It's too much a risk. You might be wanted for murder."

Cloud shook her head. "Take me as a soldier. I can dress up as one and wear the helmet. You said two days, one night, it's a simple come and goes mission, no one would notice."

Zack shrugged, "She got a point."

"And you both have trained me. I can handle a sword and a gun."

Zack nodded, "And that too. She's good as class one, Seph."

Sephiroth frowned, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. He stared at Cloud, considering her proposal. He did want to help Freya to leave Nibelheim too. The only way would be to sneak her out. "What about Jotham?" He asked finally.

"We'll be gone four, five days?" Cloud asked and Sephiroth nodded. "Leave him with Nanny Lucy."

Sephiroth inhaled. Nanny Lucy was a middle-aged woman they had hired to help with Jotham when Cloud started to work part-time. Jotham loved the woman and called her Nana'lu. Sometime she would keep Jotham overnight when he and Cloud wanted a time alone. He slowly nodded. "Call her. I'll write you up as the third soldier. I'll also need to give one soldier a week off so nothing will go amiss." He had someone in mind. "Zack, contact Jerome and explain to him, not in details, please. Cloud, check with Nanny Lucy. I'll need to go to the headquarter to get you gears and write up reports." He stood up. "See you in an hour, love." He leaned over and kissed the crown of Cloud's head and softly said, "I don't like it. But I can see why you would want to go."

Cloud nodded and whispered, "thank you."

Zack was already at the door, holding it for Sephiroth. "See you later, Cloud."

Cloud nodded, smiling. "Zack, about that girl you're seeing, I'd like to meet her soon."

Zack grinned, he had been getting serious with a girl he met recently. He told Cloud about her and wanted the two of them to become friends. "After we get back from Nibelheim, we'll have double dates."

"It's a date." Cloud laughed as Sephiroth shoved Zack out of the door and waved at them. The door closed.

Cloud's smile faded, feeling trepidation and coldness wash over her.

The next morning, Cloud kissed her sleepy son at the front door. "We'll be back in few days. You be good for Nana'lu."

Jotham nodded, rubbing his eyes. "I love you, mommy." He turned to his father and hugged him. "Come back soon."

"We will, love," Sephiroth said softly as he caressed his son's face. "Go with Nana'lu." He handed him to the woman who took him in her arms.

"He'll be fine." Nana Lucy said as she cradled the sleepy boy.

"Thank you for taking him in at the last minute." He told her. "Here's the pay." He handed her a coin bag, heavy with coins. "If he needs anything, I put enough to cover the cost. I also included a bonus for your willingness to take him at the last minute."

The woman took the bag and gave a sight bow at her best with the toddler in the arm. "Thank you and do be careful."

"We will." He smiled. Cloud gave her son one last kiss and smoothed his messy hair. They watched her leave. She lived close by and it wasn't far for her to walk.

Cloud turned back to the house and scanned the living room as she stood at the door.

"What is it, love?" Sephiroth asked as he stood at the end of the path from their house.

She was wearing soldier gear and had her hair plaited and tucked under the hat. She looked like a young man, barely recognizable. Her eyes had a distinctive glow, passing her by as a second class soldier who had a mako treatment. Sephiroth had always suspected that she got mako glow from being in Nibelheim and spending so much time in the tunnels in the mountain in the past.

Cloud glanced around, she had a sinking feeling but couldn't explain why. The house was in order, everything was turned off and darkened. She glanced at the table in the living room, a chess board sat upon it. She shrugged and closed the door, locking it.

"Let's go." She said as she hoisted the bag over her shoulder.

What she had missed before closing the door was the chess board was missing two pieces, the White Queen and the Black Knight.

* * *

Note:

I have never played Crisis Core or know the story behind it except for the ending scene. However, I recently watched a youtube on Sephiroth's full story and was able to glean on the background and incorporate some concept here.

Angel and Genesis in this story, is long gone. They had a very tiny part.

I'm up to chapter 10 and do plan for up to 14 for this story. After watching that youtube video, I had some extra ideas and need to work a little bit more on the next few chapters. They're just getting longer and longer! Gah. I had only intended for this story to be short and simple (it originally started out as a lemon one shot). I can officially say, Advent Children plotline is somewhat included too but will be part of the last chapter, maybe two.

Thank you for reading and keeping up with this little fan fiction. I'd love to hear what you think about this story and some feedbacks. ^_^ I appreciate them!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: another series of snapshots chapter, would recommend listening to original OWA song while reading this chapter. Open another tab, find the song on youtube, play it and read the chapter.

 **The Chess of Jotunheim**

Chapter 8: The Missing Black Knight

"Go on and see your mother," Sephiroth told Cloud who was disguised as a male soldier.

"All right. I'll be back later," Cloud told him quietly. They agreed it was best to keep her voice low the whole time in Nibelheim to not arouse suspicion. The trip was much faster than she had expected and she appreciated the short trip.

They have reached Nibelheim and was ushered in by a couple of men standing guard at the gate. They saw that the town was much quieter, green-tinged fog crept on the ground. The tension was thick that the giant broadsword could slice through it like butter.

Sephiroth had a bad feeling the minute he entered Nibelheim. Something was nagging at the back of his head and he didn't like it. He wanted to have the whole mission over with and leave. He missed his son already and looked forward to getting back to him. He knew Cloud was missing Jotham as much as he did. She was quiet the entire trip, and he didn't like it one bit, it made him uneasy.

"General Sephiroth." Mayor Lockhart greeted. His voice hinted displeasure. "I appreciate ShinRa sending you guys on short notice." He pulled his vest down and cleared his throat, "I expect you to finish and leave tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Sephiroth held back from sneering at the portly man. He disliked the man thoroughly and wanted to harm him for the damage he had done to Cloud. He kept his voice steady and hard, "we will do as you ask. We do not wish to stay any longer than we have to."

"Good. Tifa will be ready to lead you to the reactor." The Mayor said.

"We do not need a guide," Sephiroth replied. The mayor held his hand up and turned his nose up. "Ah. It's more of a precaution rather than a guide if you catch my drift. She is there to keep an eye on you and your men."

Sephiroth bowed his head. "Very well." He was mentally seething and struggling to hold back now.

Zack watched as the mayor hobbled off. "Damn."

"My sentiment exactly." Sephiroth exhaled, "I wanted to retaliate for what he had done. Let's get our rooms for the night. We're set to go in a couple of hours after she gets back. Sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave."

"Right." Zack followed the General into the inn. He shivered, the town was giving him the creep.

Cloud hurried across the square toward her mother's house and glanced around to make sure no one was watching. The street was very quiet and eerie. The fog made it hard to see anything beyond fifteen feet. She quickly passed the gate to the front of her old home and went up the door. She knocked and waited.

Freya looked up from her place on the couch, wondering who was at the door. She got up and answered the door. She frowned, there was a soldier at the door, "Yes?"

Cloud sighed a relief as she saw her mother standing at the door, looking healthy as she can be, but a bit older. "Mom." She whispered.

Freya tilted her head, wondering why the soldier had come to her door. "I am sorry, who are you?"

Cloud reached up and lifted the visor on her helmet and Freya gasped, recognizing the familiar eyes. She pulled the door wider and waved her in. Cloud stepped in and the door closed behind them. She lifted the helmet off and grasped her mother in a hug. "Oh! Cloud!" Freya said, holding onto her daughter tight. "Mom! I missed you so much!" Cloud cried.

"Cloud, what in the world are you doing here?" Freya said as she held Cloud at arm's length. She quickly ushered her into the kitchen and they sat down.

Cloud smiled at her mother. "ShinRa sent Sephiroth and Zack to deal with the reactor problem. I asked them to let me come along so I can see you."

Freya smiled, squeezing Cloud's hands. "You look so good." She gasped, gesturing to her daughter's belly, "The baby!"

Cloud laughed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a picture. She handed it to her mom. "His name is Jotham." Freya gasped, fingering the image of the two years old boy who was grinning at the camera. "The trip to Midgard took me the entire pregnancy. I gave birth to him on the Midgard plain and was found by a couple of Turks. They took me to Midgard and Sephiroth found me in the hospital."

"Oh no!" Freya covered her mouth.

"It's okay, mom. I am fine now. Sephiroth and I got married and the last two years was truly wonderful. He is a wonderful husband and a father. He and Jotham are like two peas in a pod." She smiled at the thought.

Freya cried, "Oh Cloud, I knew you would be safe and with him. I am so happy."

"Mom. The reason why I came is to help you to get away. We leave tomorrow. But when we do, I am taking you with me back to Midgard."

Freya swallowed, surprised. "Cloud."

Cloud took her mother's hands. "We had it planned out. We are going sneak you out with us and when we get to Corel. You and I are going to part with Zack and Sephiroth and go the civilian way to Midgard. You're coming home with us."

Freya smiled. "All right. I'll take that. It's been rather dull here and I do miss you so much. I want to see Jotham. He looks so adorable." She glanced down at the picture. "I can't wait to see him."

Cloud stood up. "Great. Pack light." She leaned over and hugged her mother. "I will come and get you in the morning."

"Be careful. And that is a good disguise." Freya said as she saw her daughter at the door. Cloud laughed and slipped the helmet on.

She hurried across the square toward the inn and entered. She paused, glancing around. There were few people in the pub, talking quietly. She recognized a woman with long brown hair, she was leaning on the bar, talking to a man. Then they kissed and parted, the man grasped her hand in an affectionate way and left. The woman turned around and cleaned the counter behind the bar. So, Tifa did get married to that man who courted her and hoped she was at least happy with her own marriage.

Cloud went up the stairs and found Sephiroth standing at the hallway window. "Sephiroth."

He turned to her and gave a nod. "How is your mother?"

"She is good." She replied and stood by his side, her shoulder touching his arm. They could not display their usual affection in public in Nibelheim. But being in a mere contact was enough for now.

"Did you tell her about the plan?" He asked, his fingers touched her fingers, softly caressing in the shadow of their bodies.

She tilted her head. "She is packing now. We should get on soon and finish this mission."

"We're leaving in an hour." He told her and grasped his head.

She looked up in concern, "What's wrong?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "Just a bad headache. It's been like that since we came into town."

Cloud watched him with concern as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. She had been having a bad feeling since they left Midgard and seeing Sephiroth dealing with a painful headache just made it worse. Sephiroth hardly ever feel pain, being a mako enchanted human being.

* * *

"Oh, gods! There are monsters in there!" Zack uttered as he peered into the window of the pods.

Cloud whupped her head from where she stood with Sephiroth at the computer console. "What?" She went over and stood on her toes to see. She yelped and jerked back. "What are they?"

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder and replied grimly. "Hojo's failed experiments. I'm like them."

Cloud shook her head and turned to him, gripping his arm. "You're not a monster!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and tried to control the shaking of his hands. Ever since he came into Nibelheim, he had been having strange feelings. There was something in the back of his head, a presence that he couldn't shake.

"You're not." Her voice seems to echo in his ear as his head pounded.

* * *

Sephiroth woke up in the darkness of their room. He could hear Zack snoring on the couch across the room. He glanced over to Cloud who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He reached over and brushed the golden strand that fell into her face.

He moved to sit at the edge and leaned on his legs. His head had been constantly pounding and getting worse by the hours. He had taken some medicines but they didn't work. There was a presence in the back of his head that he couldn't quite shake. It was nagging him, whispering in an alien language. He stood and went over to the window and pushed the curtain aside. It was dark out but the moon was full and bright. He could see the green-tinged fog creeping on the ground. His eyes flickered to the house he used to live in during his summers in Nibelheim.

The ShinRa Mansion.

An image came to his mind, the basement library. The pods of creatures that looked like former men in the reactor were Hojo's experiments. He must have had files on them in the basement lab. Despite having ended the mako treatment a few years back, he wanted to know why Hojo was using him as an experiment and what was his true objection? Could have he turned into those monsters he saw if the treatments had continued?

He turned and grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. His movement woke Zack.

"What?" Zack mumbled and sat up, seeing Sephiroth heading to the door. "Where are you going?" He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened, "It's midnight."

Sephiroth turned, "I won't be long. I need to check a couple of things in the mansion."

"All right," Zack mumbled and laid back down.

* * *

Sephiroth read the files and frowned. It wasn't helpful. It spoke of his childhood treatment, how it increased his stamina, speed, strengths and more. He was able to discern that Hojo wasn't his biological father but the name of his father was blacked out. He threw down the file and moved on to the other one. He knew Hojo was doing experiments in last several decades, trying to create super soldiers and every one of them had failed, except him. He wants to find out what set him apart from the others, other than being part Cetra. Would he turn into those creatures in the pods?

He groaned and grabbed the shelf and his head. The pain had worsened, making his vision blur. He breathed slowly, waiting for the pain to subside and decided he was not going to find anything he had not known in the basement. He stood up shakily, still holding onto the shelf. "I suppose," he told to no one but himself, "I should go back to bed."

"That would be a good idea." Sephiroth froze, the voice came from behind him. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw icy green eyes before everything turned black.

"Pitiful." The voice said. "Your memories are now mine." The basement was filled with evil laughter.

* * *

Cloud wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, it was nearly 3 in the morning. She stepped out into the hallway to find Zack standing at the door to the patio overlooking the street. "Zack?"

"Hm?" He said without turning.

"Where's Sephiroth?" She asked.

"He said he needs to check something at the mansion. He's been gone for several hours."

"The mansion?" Cloud asked quietly and turned, returning to her room. Soon, she emerged fully dressed in soldier gear. "I'm going to find him."

"I'll go with you."

* * *

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked as she entered the basement lab. She had never been down to this part of the mansion. She was amazed at how vast the basement was compared to the mansion above ground. There were papers scattered across the floor and the room had green light cast to it. She shivered, feeling coldness go down her spine.

Sephiroth didn't look up from the book he was reading. "The Cetra…" He muttered.

"Sephiroth? Come back to the inn." Cloud pleaded.

He looked up at her, "get out of my way, soldier."

She fell as he shoved past her.

* * *

Sephiroth strode through the center of the town and glanced around. "Pitiful town. All the pain and trouble you have caused." He lifted his hand up, a red stone in his hand glowed. "Ifrit!" Spiral of fire rose from the ground around him and he smirked, watching as it spread wider and becoming bigger with each spiral, torching everything in its path.

Fire licked the sky, turning the midnight blue into bright orange. Building cracked and crumbled, flame spread all around. Cloud coughed and ran out of the mansion and saw him, "Sephiroth!"

He glanced over his shoulder, the devilish smile curled at his lip. He turned and disappeared into the flame toward the end of the town where the path led up to the reactor.

"No." Cloud whimpered, looking around as the fire roared and burned. She could hear people screaming and running, they were all burning up. Bodies laid in the street.

Zack ran to her, "Cloud! What happened?"

"Sephiroth… he… he did this." Tears spilled down her cheek. "Something's wrong with him."

"Let's go." Zack pulled her along with him as they ran through the flames and toward the mountain trail.

* * *

"No!" Zack shouted and ran after Sephiroth up the stairs.

Sephiroth turned and swished Masamune, knocking Zack over the pods. The raven-haired man groaned as he crashed into the pods and couldn't get up.

Cloud ran to Zack and checked him over, he was bleeding badly and hurt. "Zack."

"Go get him," Zack whispered. "He needs you to keep him distracted."

Cloud nodded and picked up the Buster Sword. She sternly said, "Sephiroth! You're not yourself."

Sephiroth looked up at the door, "Mother, I am coming." He didn't hear Cloud and pushed the door open and entered the dark chamber. He went up to the figure of a mechanical angel. "Mother…" He reached up and pulled the figure down, revealing a glass tank behind it.

He laid his hand on the glass, peering at the object inside the liquid filled tank. "Mother, together we will take the planet."

"Sephiroth!"

He jerked, feeling the sharp pain in his back. He staggered and turned, looking down at the soldier. He frowned, the soldier seemed familiar. Who was he? He flicked his hand and Masamune appeared. Their swords clashed, vaulting them into a battle. He swiped toward the soldier's head, knocking the helmet off. Long golden hair in a ponytail spilled to reveal a woman. "Huh. You're a waste of my time." He trusted Masamune into the female soldier's chest and picked her up. She gave a small scream.

"Sephiroth! You're not being yourself!" She told him, gripping onto the blade to hold on for her life. "Don't you recognize me?" She could see that he seemed not himself. "Whoever you are, you are insignificant to my plan." He told her and shifted the Masamune toward the glowing liquid pool on the side of the plank.

"It's me, Cloud! Your wife! Do you remember Jotham? He's waiting for us at home!"

Sephiroth blinked and dropped the sword to grab his head. Cloud yelled as she fell and grabbed onto the plank and held on. She watched as he fell to his knees, groaning as he fought a battle within his head.

"Sephiroth." She weakly cried. "Remember us. I love you."

"Cloud… Jotham…." He winced as he felt like his head was tearing apart into two. He closed his eyes for a moment. "No, you will not take control!" Then, he opened his eyes and stood up, looking down at Cloud. "Like I said, insignificant. You will not stand in my way. Mother and I will take this planet!"

Cloud strained to get onto the plank and gripped the broadsword. "No!" She stood up and held the sword, staggering under its massive weight. She looked down to see blood dripping. She was bleeding heavily from the wound he had given her.

"Sephiroth."

Sephiroth sighed in annoyance and gripped Masamune in his hand once again. He turned quickly, slicing the sword across the room. She ducked and rolled, thrusting the broadsword into Sephiroth's chest. Golden strands fell down around her like rain. Masamune had sliced her hair off, nearly taking her head with it.

He groaned and looked down, realizing he had been stabbed. She looked up at him with the steely gaze in her blue eyes. She shifted and used the sword's weight to throw the momentum, forcing Sephiroth over the plank and into the pool.

Cloud swayed and fell down, darkness taking her.

* * *

Cloud groaned and opened her eyes, her whole body hurts, her head was pounding and there was a deafening roar in her ears. She could barely feel being lifted.

Her arm rolled out of the stretcher, dangling limply toward the ground. A man in a sharp suit picked her hand up and tucked it into her side and called to the others, "Careful! This one is alive." The man turned to greet the man with a white lab coat, "Professor Hojo. These two soldiers are barely alive. There was no trace of Sephiroth, nor the specimen, Jenova."

Hojo waved his hand in dismissal. "Thank you, Tseng. Now, who is this soldier?"

Tseng pulled out a paper from his jacket pocket and scanned it before replying, "Second Class Soldier Jerome."

Hojo glanced at the stretcher. He knew almost all of the soldiers from Class Two and above, having to administer mako treatment to all of them and monitoring their reactions to the treatment. Soldier Jerome was a dark-skinned man with almond eyes. This person on the stretcher was blond haired. He reached over and pulled an eyelid up to find glazed sapphire eyes. His lips curled up into a grin. "Take both surviving soldiers down to the lab basement in the ShinRa. Has the entire town rebuilt? This is to not be let out. Any survivors have their memories erased. Including your two young Turks... What were their names?"

Tseng looked confused, it was a very unusual request. "Sir?" he asked.

Hojo turned around and hobbled away, "The red-head and the bald guy." He began to mutter to himself. "Mm-hmm, yes, my love. Our son got out. Now, where would the little one be hiding? Matter not, I can always make more, you would like that, darling?"

Tseng watched on in bemusement for a moment and shook his head, waving his hand to others. "As he said, take them to the lab. Make haste."

* * *

Zack watched through half-closed eyes as Professor Hojo moved about in the lab. He couldn't tell how long it had been. Each time he woke up, he was in the liquid green, trapped in the tank. At first, it was disorienting but he passed out again. But now, after several times waking up and each time, he was able to discern what was going on, he became more and more aware of his situation.

He and Cloud were trapped in the glass tanks, suspended in mako liquid and tubes hooked up to their bodies.

Hojo left the lab and he turned to face Cloud in the other tank. He watched her float. She looked ethereal, her short-shorn hair floating around her head like a soft halo. She has not woken even once. There were times when he had seen Hojo remove her from the tank and laid her body on the cold metal table. Taking her blood and other parts of her body through the syringes. There was one time he was horrified to watch Hojo stick a large syringe with a very thick needle into her pelvic area and draw out some pale pink liquid. Then she would be returned to the tank, unaware.

He waited until he felt he was strong enough to break free. He lost track of time but it did not matter, he had to get Cloud and himself out. He had to find out what happened to Sephiroth.

The day came when Cloud opened her eyes and stared at him. There was no shine of recognization. She seemed to be unaware of her situation. He just had to get out. He rammed against the glass until it cracked. With one last push, he broke through the tank glass and fell out, the mako liquid gushing out. He groaned and wobbled, struggling to stand on his feet. Once he got his balance, he turned to Cloud and pushed the button he had seen Hojo do before. The tank drained and the glass moved up, she dropped to the base and coughed.

"Come on, Cloud." He hoarsely whispered, helping her up. He realized she didn't seem to recognize him or have any capability to move. She was good as a dead fish. He pulled her up to his shoulder and dragged her out of the lab.

* * *

She leaned over Zack, rain falling on them. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, barely breathing.

"Zack?"

He shifted his eyes to her and smiled, "You're going to…" he grasped her head and pulled her down to hug her. "Live." He exhaled and inhaled raggedly as he could with lungs riddled with bullets. "Continue our legacy." He pulled the buster sword toward her, "my honor, my dreams, they're yours now."

Cloud grasped the handle of the sword. Tear-falling down her bloodstained face. He pushed the sword into her hands and dropped his hand. He smiled and closed his eyes, exhaling his last breath.

She choked and tilted her head to the dark sky, screaming her pain.

* * *

"Would you like to buy a flower?" Cloud paused and turned to the woman in pink holding a basket. She seemed like a bright spot in the dark slum of Midgar.

Cloud reached into her pocket and pulled out a gil. She handed the coin to the girl and took the flower. With her voice low, "thank you." She turned and walked away.

She watched the girl in the pink dress retreat. The woman seemed familiar and she couldn't place it where she could have seen the flower girl. Shaking her head, she ran her finger through her short spiky hair and hurried down the street.

* * *

"Come on, Cloud," Tifa said as they left the Seventh Heaven.

Cloud followed the busty brunette down the steps. They walked through the busy street and into the nicer sections. They passed a playground and Cloud paused, watching the children play. There was a tiny flash of images in her mind that seemed to line up with what she was seeing.

"Mommy?" Cloud looked down to see a white-haired boy tugging on her pants. Her brow furrowed.

She knelt down to the boy and asked, "are you looking for your mommy?"

The boy shook her head, looking sad. He opened his mouth to say something but a woman approached them and took his hand. "I am sorry to bother you. Come on."

"Okay, Nana'lu." The boy said, allowing the woman lead him away.

Cloud watched. It felt like her heart was tearing apart. A tear fell down her cheek and blinked, wiping the tear away, unsure why she was crying. She looked up and saw Tifa some way down the street and ran after her.

* * *

"Hey… aren't you…" Reno asked as he faced the Avalanche. He had his electrod pointed toward Cloud. The Turks and the Avalanche crew were standing off at the ShinRa building. He shifted and used his rod to scratch his head in puzzlement. "I Just thought you were someone else."

Rude nudged Reno and said, "come off it, what the hell are you talking about?"

Reno looked over to Rude, "there's someone… I can't remember."

Cloud rolled her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Reno turned to Cloud and asked, "how do you know Sephiroth?"

Tifa stepped up, "stop messing with us! He knew Sephiroth through Soldiers, are you that blind? He's wearing Soldier uniform!"

Barret cocked his gun arm and aimed, "if you guys stop yapping, and let's get da move on?"

Cloud flicked her wrist, the Buster sword materialized in her hand and she crouched in a stance. "shut up, fuckwits!" She shouted and ran toward Reno. They crashed into a fight.

* * *

"That's about it," Cloud said as she sat cross-legged on the bed. They had reached Kalm Town after escaping from Midgar. "I am sorry; I can't remember much."

Red Thirteen pushed himself up from the floor. He was the newest addition to Avalanche after escaping with them. He was a very large talking fire mountain lion with a tail that flickered in flame at the tip. He said, "what a fascinating story."

Barret, a large black man with an arm for a gun and the leader of Avalanche, shook his head. "Damn 'foo. Now we got summthin' to do." He stood up and rolled his shoulder. "We go after da' man."

Tifa smiled, standing up and went over to Cloud, putting her hand on 'his' arm. "We'll be right back. We're going to get things for the trip. Will you be all right?"

Cloud nodded and watched as the Barret, Tifa, and Aerith take off, leaving the inn room they had rented for the night. Red Thirteen remained, sitting beside Cloud on the floor.

Cloud sighed and buried her head in her hands. "My head hurts. Every time I try to remember something, it just hurt real bad."

"And I'm rather curious to the fact that everyone thinks you are a man." Red Thirteen pointed out as a matter of fact.

Cloud peered through her fingers and asked softly, "how did you know?"

"The nose never lies."

"I'd like to keep it that way for now until I get my memories cleared up. There is something about Sephiroth… I just can't put my finger on it. I need to go after him. He must be the key to my memories."

The lion rested his head on Cloud's knees. "I understand. What happens after that?"

Cloud dropped her hands, one landing on the creature's head and scratching behind the ear, causing it to purr. She gave a small chuckle. "I don't know. Just let take this one day at a time."

"That would be the wisest path to take." Red Thirteen purred and closed his eyes, enjoying Cloud scratching behind his ears. It had been so long since someone had done it to him.

* * *

"Cloud," Aerith said softly as they sat together on the ride, going over Gold Saucer. "You reminds me so much of someone I knew."

Cloud glanced over at the other girl. She was roped into having a date with her and had to suck it up. It was just for a couple of hours, no harm done. "Yeah, who?"

Aerith smiled, "he was a First Class Soldier. A couple of years ago, we were getting serious, then he had to go. He said he wanted to introduce me to Sephiroth and his wife after he returned."

Cloud frowned, Sephiroth had a wife? Since when? It was not heard of.

The brunette continued, "He talked so much about them. They were really close. I did look forward to his return and meeting them. But they never came back. It went on for weeks and I tried to find Sephiroth's wife to ask her if she had heard from them. I couldn't find her. It was as if they disappeared."

Cloud looked up at the light illuminating sky, a memory seemed to unfold in her mind, albeit a bit blurry. "They went to Nibelheim. Something went wrong."

Aerith turned to Cloud, grasping her hands. "maybe we should go to Nibelheim, isn't that north from here?"

Cloud nodded, "yes, it is on the way."

"Maybe we'll find out more when we get to Nibelheim."

* * *

Cloud stared at the town before her eyes. She shook her head as panic settled in her. She started to hyperventilate and fell to her knees. Her head pounded with intense pain. Memories flooded into her mind.

There was screaming. Bodies lying everywhere in the street.

Fire.

The whole town was on fire.

Sephiroth in the fire, looking back at her, mocking.

"No. No." She muttered, shaking her head.

Her mother lying dead on the floor in their house.

Tears fell from her eyes as she rocked back and forth on her knees, curling up in a fetal position. Tifa knelt beside Cloud, trying to get through, "Cloud! Cloud! It's okay. Come on… what is it?"

Finally, the pain subsided and Cloud shakenly stood up with Tifa's help. She looked pale as she stared at the town, intact and untouched by the fire. "It's not possible. It burned down."

Tifa frowned, "really?"

"Don't you remember, Tifa? You came from here too."

Tifa shook her head. "I…" she was about to say she was from Midgar but realized her memories didn't go beyond two years in the past. "I don't remember."

Barret stomped his feet. "Let's go, foo'. I don't like this. We gotta to find out."

Nanaki, as they learned was the real name for Red Thirteen, butted his head to Cloud's backside. "We're with you. We'll find out what's going on."

* * *

"If I go with you, will we cross path with Hojo?" Vincent, the black and red shrouded man asked.

Cloud looked up at the tall man. His eyes were familiar, the shape of it, that was. "Hojo's responsible for what's happening. So, yes."

"Then, I will go with you," Vincent said, bowing his head.

Cloud frowned. The tenor of the man's voice triggered a deep familiarity inside her. She couldn't shake it off but feel that she could trust the man. "All right. Let's move on."

* * *

Cloud stared at the man encased in the crystal, hanging beneath a great tree root in the ice cave. Majority of her memories came flooding back in the moment her hand touched his hand. Tears spilled as she looked at the man's serene face.

"Sephiroth…" she whispered, not wanting to leave. Everything that had happened in the last few years since Nibelheim really fucked up. She closed her eyes and gripped her hand over the black ball and his.

"Cloud!" She looked down to see the rest of the Avalanchers along with the Turks and few members of ShinRa below. The ground began to shake and rumble. The entire cavern was falling apart within minutes. She found herself forcibly pushed back and let go.

She screamed, "No! Sephiroth!" As she fell down to the ground. The other rushed to her and helped her up.

"We have to get out of here!" Tifa shouted over the rumbling noises. They looked up to see a gigantic dragon-like head break through the ice wall. The Turks and ShinRa had already evacuated.

"Let's go." Cloud sternly said and ran toward the airship, Highwind, that made its appearance.

* * *

Cloud stared at the horizon, a giant flaming meteor hung over Midgar, suspended and waiting. She had told everyone else to take a couple of days to go and decide if they want to join her to finish saving the world. Ever since she regained most of her memories, she realized what she had to do. She had to stop Sephiroth from obliterating the planet.

How had he become so… so villainous?

Hojo had done something.

At least Vincent Valentine put to end of the mad scientist, avenging Sephiroth's mother.

But… she has to stop Sephiroth. She was the only one who can. It broke her heart to know she will have to face her husband and put end to him.

She inhaled sharply as the sun broke over the horizon. She watched as figures of the Avalanchers came walking over the rise of the hill, approaching her. They all had returned to help her finish the mission. She bowed her head to show her gratefulness for their support.

* * *

Cloud held Aerith in her arms. It was terrible. Sephiroth had tried to control her to kill Aerith but she was able to fight off the control, only to see the man come down and impale the praying girl with the nodachi.

"I am so sorry." She whispered to the girl. "I realized who you were now." She lowered the brunette into the water. "Be with Zack." She said softly and released the girl.

Aerith sank slowly down into the depth of the pool, her face peaceful and serene as it was in life. Cloud bowed her head, her heart hurts so much. She wondered when it would ever end. The pain seems to grow each day as she got closer to the silver-haired man. Her memories were becoming clearer with each passing moment. There was still a lot left she doesn't remember.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked from the shore of the lake.

Cloud turned to face the Avalanchers. They had come together from a different walk of life, following her as she chased Sephiroth.

Tifa from Nibelheim, a friend she knew a long time ago.

Barret of Corel, with a passion to save the planet.

Nanaki from Cosmo Canyon, with the courage to and wisdom to see things through.

Cait Sith, the robot from Midgar, with curiosity to see how the gamble on life would turn out.

Cid of Rocket Town, with a dream of reaching space.

Vincent from Nibelheim, a man with a past to atone.

And Yuffie of Wutai, the girl with a heart of a thousand warriors.

Together, they shared the same goal, to stop Sephiroth from ending their dream, passions, love, and future.

But why was she, Cloud Strife, going after Sephiroth?

She looked down at the reflection of the water at her waist. Her face looked back. Sephiroth has the answer to her past. Yes, that's why she was going after him.

* * *

It was all over. She had finished him. She dropped the Buster sword and took a step forward. The darkness around her seemed to glow and green tendrils of light floated from the ground beneath her. Tears fell down her face as she knelt beside the silver-haired man.

"Sephiroth." She whispered and picked him up to cradle his head in her arms.

He glanced at her and frowned, "you've won, but why are you so sad?" He coughed and blood seeped out of the corner of his lip. He wheezed lightly.

"I didn't want to kill you," she said softly, brushing the silver hair from the man's face.

He gave a small laugh and coughed. "I can see why…he… I…" He closed his eyes and his voice strained to talk, "loved you so much."

Cloud felt her throat close and her eyes blur as the pain choked her. "Seph… Sephiroth!" She held him tighter. "Please," She dropped her head to his chest, "please don't go!"

He exhaled slowly and his hand dropped to his side.

She looked at his face and reached over, closing the emerald orbs. "I love you, Sephiroth. Always."

He began to shimmer with bright light and then he became lighter in her arms. She watched as his body transformed into thousands of tiny lights, flying upward with the green tendrils.

She stood and turned as the environment around her shifted and she was back in the bottom of the crater. Tifa reached her hand out. She lifted her hand and grasped.

It was over.

* * *

Note: Thank you for reading this far! It is somewhat past halfway through the story now. But it's not over yet! Updates might come a bit slower now because I'm dealing with my finals at the university this week and next week. I am looking forward to finishing this story up! It's had been a fun, distracting and homework procrastinating ride! Your reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Note:

Several things first…

Nomura: Yup.

Shiranai: Thank you for very entertaining reviews! Check your PM if you haven't!

I forgot to mention in previous chapter: Jotham was named before the entire story was named. The name was from Hebrew for "God's Perfection". Jotunheim, which was a coincidence, means the entire world/universe in Nose Myth. The pronunciation of those two are different, slightly.

Jotham = Jo-tham

Jotunheim = Jot-UN-heim

Thank you all for enjoying the story so far!

Song to listen during reading: Liberti Fatali. Despite it being FFVIII song, goes well here.

* * *

 **The Chess of Jotunheim**

Chapter 9: Jotunheim's Endgame

The entire Avalanche had managed to board the Highwind and evacuated as the crater collapsed. Green lights shot out of from the center and spread across the dark sky. It spread all over the world and wrapped around the meteor in the sky over Midgar.

The crew watched as the airship sped across the sky toward Midgar.

Cloud had not said a word the entire time as she stared out at the horizon where the bright light was disintegrating the meteor. Her memories, every single thing came back to her as she leaned against the railing. It was like a floodgate.

Nibelheim in her youth. Jeke bullying her. A very young Sephiroth saving her. The chess game. The thunderstorm. Her father dying. Sephiroth going to war. Jeke trying to get her to marry him. Sephiroth's return to Nibelheim. Their whirlwind love affair. The tribunal and two hundreds of lashes. Escaping Nibelheim. Jotham's birth. The wedding. Blissful life in Midgar. Leaving Jotham in Midgar. The fire of Nibelheim. Showdown with Sephiroth. Trapped in the basement. The escape with Zack. Zack's death. The Avalanche. Nanaki's escape. Meeting Vincent, Yuffie, and Cid. Weapons. Aerith's death. Facing down the Safer Sephiroth. The final showdown with Sephiroth and his death.

She exhaled as everything started to settle in her mind. She looked up to Midgar, finally truly seeing it. Everything was chaotic. It was laid in ruin.

She wailed, "No! Jotham! No!"

Tifa turned her head sharply. Cloud had been silent up to now, as if in trance. "Cloud!" She ran to the blonde. "Cloud! What is it?"

"Jotham! I have to get to him!"

Vincent frowned, he had seen it all. Cloud had seemed strange when they boarded the airship. Silent and quiet not there. Then all of the sudden, it was as if the light came back to the blue eyes and Cloud started to have a panic attack. Cloud was repeating the name, "Jotham," and looking out to Midgar.

Cid looked over the steering wheel, "the hell going on?"

Barret shrugged as he watched on worriedly. "Dunno."

Vincent replied, "Cloud is worried about someone in Midgar, apparently this Jotham person." He turned to the cat. "Reeve?"

Cait Sith hopped off the robotic moggle and stood on the steering wheel console. "I'll check it out. That name sound familiar to me."

"Do so right away," Vincent said with no room for argument.

"Gotcha!" The cat curled up and seemed to fall asleep.

* * *

Reeve watched with horror as Cloud seem to fall apart before everyone's eyes on the ship. 'He' looked frantic and horrified.

"Jotham… I have to find him!" Cloud muttered as she stood at the railing, looking out to the horizon where Midgar stood. The Highland was already hurtling at high speed toward the said city.

Reeve clicked the remote, controlling Cait. He had shut down the robot and grabbed the mobile and pushed away from his desk. He had moved his office to a different part of the city a while ago and it managed to survive the onslaught of the meteor. He shook his head and moved his chair to the computer and prayed that the system still works. The computer flickered and hummed. It took a while for it to come online and he exhaled a sigh of relief. The system was still operating, which mean the ShinRa control room was still intact, it was buried several meter-deep underground under the headquarter. It would be a bitch to get to it and he figured he would need to bypass and copy the entire system's hard drive sometime soon. Soon, he told himself.

He clicked few keywords on the keyboard and waited. He scanned the files that the search came up and frowned, so there was a Jotham in the ShinRa system. "Jotham Crescent… huh." He muttered to himself and clicked on the name to open the file. His eyes widened as he read the file. "Impossible…" he kept on reading. "Jotham… father, Sephiroth Crescent." He rubbed his head in astonishment, "mother… huh?" He read the line once again and could not understand. "How is Cloud Strife your mother, little Jotham?" He clicked on the icon that linked to the image on the file. The image flickered and loaded slowly, line by line. He watched as Sephiroth's face appear and studied the man's feature while the picture continues to load slowly. The former general looked happy and benevolent. A head appeared next to the former general and he stared at the image, surprised to see a woman's face with golden hair that was as long as Sephiroth's hair. She looked so much like Cloud, but beautiful and feminine. It clicked, Cloud Strife he knew wasn't a man, but a woman! Then the image finished loading. He was staring at a family portrait of Sephiroth, Cloud, and a toddler with white-gold hair and green eyes. "Holy shit…" He frantically printed the image and went back to the file and read on. He shot up and ran out of the office.

He hurried down the street. Jotham's last known location was few streets over from where he was. He prayed and hoped the child would be alive. He looked down at the image and paused, the date indicated it was from several years ago. He counted his fingers and assumed he would need to find a five years old boy with white hair and green eyes. He glanced around, he was on the street where the boy was last documented. Sephiroth had hired a nanny named Lucy to take care of him and she lived on this street.

He turned onto the street. His jaw dropped in distraught, the street was demolished. The buildings were in shamble. He moved slowly, trying to find the number where he needed to go. It was difficult when the homes that once lined the street was reduced to rubbles. He paused at a house that still had a door standing. The number was barely visible. He had passed the house and turned back, hurriedly over to where he assumed was a home and stood there, the house was gone, reduced to a pile of rubbles. He felt his heart sink.

"Oh fuck…"

"Sir?" He felt something tug on his jacket and looked down to find a young boy staring up at him. The boy was covered in dirt and soot, his skin nearly black and his hair a dull gray-brown. He knelt down to the boy's eye level. He couldn't be more than five or six years old. "I can't find my nana."

Reeve noticed the boy had shocking familiar green eyes and reached out to brush the dirt and soot from the boy's hair to find it was actually white gold underneath the dirt and grime. He couldn't believe his luck and asked, "Are you Jotham?"

The boy nodded, "yes. Who are you?"

"I am Reeve. I know your parents."

The boy tilted his head. Reeve can't help but wonder how advanced the boy was. He seemed very mature for his tiny stature. He wasn't sure if the boy was dangerous like Sephiroth. He seemed very eerily calm for the situation he was in. Many children he had seen was either crying and shaking or shell-shocked. Not Jotham. He acted as if it was a normal occurrence. It was frightening.

"Mommy's coming home, isn't she?" Jotham asked softly. His eyes seem to brighten, "yes, she is! It's been so long!"

Reeve exhaled and gestured to the boy to allow him to pick him up. Jotham latched onto him and held on. He noticed the clutched hand and touched the fisted hand, "what you got there?"

Jotham turned his fist over to reveal two chess pieces, a black knight, and a white queen. He stared at the pieces, wondering why the boy would have those two.

"What are they?" He asked.

Jotham reached out and pointed to the white queen, "That's mommy." Then to the black knight, "and that's daddy." He looked up to Reeve, "So they are always with me."

Reeve felt his heart constrict and nodded and closed the boy's hand over the pieces. "I'll take you to your mother. Let's get somewhere safe. I don't know about your Nanny."

Jotham looked at the house where he used to live in. "I was playing at the playground when the fireball came. I hid. Nana'Lu was home." He pointed to the rubble.

Reeve turned to the rubble. "I am so sorry. If she was in there, she's gone."

"Everyone's gone."

"Not everyone. Your mother's coming."

"Yeah? What about daddy?"

Reeve felt his throat close and he shook his head. Jotham didn't pry but laid his head on the man's shoulder. They left the street together.

* * *

Reeve watched as the Highwind landed on the outskirt of the city. Tents had been set up for survivors on the outer edge of the city and there were many people coming out of what was left of Midgar, seeking help.

He waited as the Alavanche crew left the airship and approached him. He saw Cloud looking pale and wrung out as she walked toward him. Knowing the truth about Cloud changed his perspective about her. He had a deeper respect for the woman. He also noticed the crew seem skittish around Cloud, unsure what to do with 'him', uncomfortable with the new personality.

He reached Cloud and took her hand. "Cloud. There's someone waiting for you."

She nodded, her face was tearstained and she was shaking slightly. "You found him?"

Reeve gave a gentle smile. "Come on." He led Cloud toward a tent, everyone followed closely, curious to who Jotham was. He paused and gestured for everyone to wait outside and ushered the blond woman into the tent.

Cloud gasped softly, seeing a little boy sitting on a cot in the center of the small tent. "Jotham."

The boy looked up and a wide smile broke out, "Mommy!"

Reeve stood back and watched as the reunion unfolded before him. He choked and wiped his eyes. The boy had run to Cloud and they hugged each other tightly.

"Jotham! Oh, my baby!" Cloud cried as she stroked the boy's wild hair. It had gone down his waist and tied in a loose plait. Yet the front part was very much like her own hair, sticking in every direction in a soft halo. "I miss you so much! I am so sorry!"

Jotham pushed back into her arms and cupped her face with his small hands. "Mommy! I waited, waited and waited for you. Nana'lu said you would come back. And you did!"

Cloud wept, "we should've never gone to Nibelheim."

Jotham shook his head and patted her cheek, "you had done what you had to do."

Cloud stared at her son with amazement. He appeared so mature and calm. It had been five years since she left him behind. He was no longer a two years old boy, but a seven years old boy. Guilt wretched in her, "I'm not going to leave you ever again. From now on, it's going to be the two of us."

Jotham tilted his head and asked, "What about Daddy? Is he coming home too?"

She choked again and buried her head into Jotham's chest, unable to answer.

Jotham hugged her head and asked quietly, "He's not coming back?"

Cloud shook her head and cried harder. In between sobs, she replied, "He...is...gone."

"Oh," Jotham said, tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

Reeve stepped out of the tent, leaving the two alone.

"What's going on?" Cid asked, lighting up another cigarette and leaning against his javelin.

"Yeah! Who's Jotham?" Yuffie quipped.

He shook his head, taking in the sight of the battle-worn crew of Avalanche. They saved the world and all they wanted to know what got upside Cloud's head. He gave a small chuckle. "Someone Cloud knows. She will tell you all when she is ready."

Everyone caught his wording and Vincent stepped forward, asking what everyone was thinking, "She?"

Nanaki muttered, "The cat's out of the bag." Reeve shot a look at the red mountain lion, realizing why he would have also known. Of course, animals had a better sense of smell.

"That is up to Cloud to tell you," Reeve said.

Tifa's hands shot to her mouth as she gasped loudly. Everyone turned to her. Her eyes had gone wide as saucers. "Oh!"

Barret shook Tifa's shoulder, "what's got you all shook up?"

Tifa shook her head. "I remember now! I can't believe it that I didn't remember!" She turned to Reeve, "Hojo manipulated our memories, didn't he?"

Reeve somberly nodded, "He did. Not just Cloud, but those who survived Nibelheim and was involved with Cloud and Sephiroth, which means, several Turks, President ShinRa, and Rufus ShinRa."

Tifa looked furious, "Oh, that Hojo… Vincent, I hope you made him suffer!"

"Believe me, he did," Vincent replied. "Can you explain what you remembered that had something to do with Cloud?"

"Everyone," Cloud said, stepping out of the tent with Jotham on her hip. "This is Jotham, my son."

There were collective gasps. They all could see the boy's resemblance to a certain man.

"But, he looks so much like… you know." Yuffie quipped, concerned.

Cloud nodded and replied, "and Sephiroth's son too."

"Fuck! How is that possible?" Cid cursed.

Tifa softly asked, "That's why you had to leave Nibelheim? Because of him and Sephiroth?"

Cloud nodded, Tifa had finally remembered. "Yes, Tifa. Welcome back. Your memory was manipulated by Hojo a long time ago after the fire and that's why you didn't remember who I was until now."

"What's the heck going on?" Barret grumbled annoyed.

Tifa turned to the gun-armed man, "Back in Nibelheim, Cloud and I were friends… well, sorta." She glanced over to Cloud who looked on with a somber expression. "She…"

"Wait, she?" Cid sputtered and gestured to Cloud, "you really a woman?" Cloud nodded and the man quieted.

Tifa continued, "Yes, she." she gestured to the blonde with the child on her hip. "We grew up together, she was considered an outsider in Nibelheim and had a difficult time growing up there. I am so sorry, Cloud…. I feel like an idiot."

Cloud shook her head and replied, "You did save me that night, by helping me to get out."

"Right. I remember." Tifa murmured and turned back to everyone. "One year, Sephiroth and Zack came to Nibelheim, we were only seventeen at the time and they were doing an inspection of the reactor. Sephiroth and Cloud fell in love, I guess…" She turned to Cloud, "It's really your story, not mine to tell."

Cloud gave a sad smile and took over, "Yes, we did fall in love and have an affair during his stay. I was set to follow him to Midgar to be with him, but things went wrong in our town." She grimaced at the painful memory. "I… I was hurt very bad that I ended up bedridden for few months, during the time, I found out I was already pregnant with Jotham." She turned to her son and smiled sadly. The boy nuzzled her affectionately. She kissed his forehead. "Tifa helped me to escape. I had to make it to Midgar on my own, it took me a long time. I gave birth to Jotham on the Midgar plain alone. Reno and Rude were passing by in the helicopter and found me out there. They brought me back to Midgar." She sighed softly, getting lost in memory. "Sephiroth and I were reunited and he was surprised about Jotham. We got married and we lived happily… until Sephiroth had to go back to Nibelheim two years later to fix the reactor. I asked to come along so I can see how my mother was and get her out. He didn't want me to go but agreed. I dressed like a soldier and went with him. We left Jotham with his nanny..." she went silent for a moment and softly continued, "we were supposed to be gone for no more than five days, however, It all went downhill from there in Nibelheim. You know the rest of the story." She exhaled and held her son tighter and softly whispered, "Never again. I'll never leave you behind."

Jotham patted his mother's cheek while leaning his forehead on her's, "I know, Mommy."

Everyone stared at her, the Cloud Strife they knew was transformed before their very eyes. They no longer saw a strong, silent ex-soldier, but a woman and a mother with the world's weight on her shoulder.

Cloud sighed and turned to Reeve. "I am so sorry… I need to be with Jotham and alone. I know it's so sudden, but I have to go."

Reeve nodded. "I understand. We'll find you a transportation."

Tifa stepped forward, "Cloud…"

"No." Cloud interrupted the other girl. "I am sorry. I need to get away from everyone and everything. Give me some time." She looked to everyone, "Thank you all for sticking by my side. It's time for me to be with Jotham and clear my head."

Tifa nodded and stepped back. "All right."

Cloud nodded and turned, going back to the tent to be alone with her son.

Vincent looked on. Cloud's pain was intense and deeper than he could fathom. She has a lot to atone for. He could understand where she was coming from.

Cid muttered, "Damn. Would have never guessed. Why would she need to be alone?"

Vincent replied, "Suppose you remember the last five years suddenly and find it difficult to come to reality with your memories, would you rather be alone?"

Cid muttered, "I guess you're right. That's heavy."

Vincent looked up toward Midgar. "And that..." everyone turned to see, "Jotham was in the midst of that terror last night, alone. It is enough to send a mother to her knees, believing she was responsible."

Barret softly protested, "She wasn't..."

Nanaki bowed his head, closing his eyes. "Tell that to the woman believed she literally handed the world over to an evil being. There's no convincing her even if she saved the world."

The entire crew fell silent.

* * *

Note: I know it's a short chapter, but I am sure it's emotional wrecking one. I admit I cried writing this one. I have a son and I put myself in her shoes imagining how it would felt. Wrecked me, that's for sure. Yes, my son is like that, mature beyond his young age and very understanding. He astounds me and I am fortunate to have such a wonderful boy. He's 13 now, and precious being a teenage too /sarcasm/.


	10. Chapter 10

Note:

I wanted to post the last chapter a couple weeks ago but my finals got me swamped and now it's all over and I am back on track and working on the rest of the story. This story's plot bunnies are growing exponentially but it will end in three or so chapters. Merry Christmas!

 **The Chess of Jotunheim 10**

Chapter 10: The Queen's Return

Dawn broke on the horizon and thousands of tents scattered across the plain outside Midgar shone with pale coral color.

Cloud shifted the bag on her shoulder. She had changed her clothes into a darker navy blue crew neck sleeveless top and cargo pants. She had stopped wearing the bandage around her chest, showing her true assets. Her hair had grown during the journey and was just long enough to pull back into a tiny ponytail. She held onto Jotham's hand, they were going to set off to find a new life.

Reeve watched the woman approach a giant black chocobo that appeared the night before. It had shown up outside Cloud's tent and settled to sleep outside the flap until she woke up. Cloud seemed to know the bird and had saddled and reined the bird for the journey without any question where it came from. She placed Jotham onto the saddle and mounted behind him, grasping the rein. The bird rose to its full height.

Reeve approached them. "Cloud. Where would you go?"

She looked over at him and gave a small smile. "I don't know. The world is open to me now. Somewhere far away and quiet."

Tifa joined Reeve's side. "Don't forget us."

"I won't." Cloud's smile widened but it didn't reach her eyes. "Give me some time. When I am ready, I'll call."

"You better!" Cid gruffed and the others nodded.

Vincent stepped up to Cloud and placed his hand on her knees, "We will be here. If you ever need us, we're there for you."

Barret pulled a coin bag out of his vest and threw it to Cloud. "Your pay, as promised."

Cloud peered into the bag and scoffed. "What? 3 thousand gils?" The dark-skinned man laughed and pulled another bag out, tossing it to her again. "Actually, this is what we have left and we split it. That's your part."

Cloud shook her head, "Thank you."

Vincent stepped back to join Tifa and Reeve. "Godspeed."

Cloud and Jotham waved. She pulled the reins and the dark chocobo turned and sped off across the plain. She was out of their sight not long after.

* * *

"Mommy?" Jotham asked as they stopped on the cliff that overlooked Midgar in the far distant.

"A moment here." She told him as the bird kneeled, settling on the ground. She got off the saddle and approached the cliff edge.

She watched the sun rise higher in the sky, the valley below shifting in colors, becoming brighter and sharper. She then bowed her head, closing her eyes. "Zack. You were always by my side through everything in the last few years, in my head and my heart. Thank you."

Opening her eyes, she raised her arm and commanded the buster sword to appear. A tear fell, splashing the ground below.

She moved and planted the sword deep into the ground, making it stand as a tombstone. She took a step back and Jotham joined her side, taking her hand.

"Zack died here." She told him through her tears. "He was brave. He helped me to escape a horrible prison that I was trapped in."

Jotham looked up at his mother and hugged her side. "You'll tell me about it someday?"

She nodded and wiped her face with the tears. "Someday, when I am ready."

Jotham looked at the battered Buster sword and said softly, "Thank you, Uncle Zack."

Cloud ruffled his head and they got back on the black chocobo and continued with their journey.

* * *

"Woooooww!" Jotham whispered with awe as he looked up to the giant condor bird flapping its wings overhead.

Cloud laughed as she held her son tightly. "That is Condor bird."

Jotham looked up to see his mother above him, they were sitting on the black chocobo back. "It's huge! Would it eat us?"

Cloud ruffled his hair, "No. It's very rare bird and recently I got to see a chick hatch from a giant egg! It was three times tall and wide."

"That is so cool! I want to see it hatch!"

"Maybe someday. We're going to stop at Fort Condor for the night, then we'll go to Junon Base. There's someone I want to try to find."

"Okay! Let's go Shadow!" He turned and patted the black chocobo's neck. He had come to call the bird the name.

"Wark!" Shadow chirped and picked up speed, running smoothly across the terrain.

* * *

Junon Base was overcrowded with people coming in from Midgar. People were pushing against each other, trying to get into the city. Cloud held Jotham to her body tightly. He held onto her neck and watched with wide-eyed amazement.

She had left Shadow outside the city to wait for her, she had attempted to let it go free but it would not leave, it was fiercely loyal to her. She was able to find someplace for the saddle and bags to be hidden and allowed the bird free to wait for her. One call from either of them, the bird would come running back. She was happy to have a reliable transportation this time around.

"Where are we going?" Jotham asked.

Cloud pushed her way through the crowd. "I am trying to get to a restaurant. We might get a place to stay for the night. I will need to find tickets so we can go oversea."

Jotham turned his head to his mother. "We're going on a big ship? Why?"

Cloud smiled as she found the right street and exhaled as the crowd seems to thin out. She replied, "It is quieter over there and I'd like to settle somewhere for both us to live a quiet life. There are some people I need to see over there."

Jotham rested his head on her shoulder. "Oh."

Cloud pushed the door to the restaurant and entered. She looked around, it was a bit busier than usual. She smiled as she saw someone she was looking for and went to the counter. She sat her son on the stool and sat down.

"Alright cherié, what would it be?" The cook came up to her, scribbling in his notepad, not entirely paying attention to who he was talking to.

Cloud smiled, "your usual and a room for the night?"

The cook frowned, "I got no room… huh?" He looked up and his eyes widened, "Darlin' Cloud! It's been so long!"

She laughed. "Yes."

"My, my! Did you ever get to Midgar?" He asked as he leaned on the counter.

"Yes." She replied and turned to her son. "This is Jotham. You remember he was in my belly then."

The cook looked over at the boy and his eyes widened. "Goodness, he's no longer little!" He reached his hand out to the boy to shake his hand. "Your mom stayed here for a month with you in her belly! I'm Jimmy, but you can call me Cook, because that's what I do around here, cook food!" He turned back to Cloud, "you didn't say…" he gestured to the boy who returned to looking at the menu. "his daddy?"

Cloud's smile disappeared and she sighed. "His father was a wonderful man."

Jimmy nodded, catching her drift and the past tense. "Well." He pushed himself up from the counter. "One usual for you, and you, Jotham?"

Jotham smiled, "Can I have the kid breakfast?"

"One kid breakfast coming up!" He declared and smiled gently at Cloud, "the room is where it is. One night?"

She smiled again, "Thank you. Just one night. I'm going back overseas."

He frowned. "And you tried to get away in the first place."

"Not going back to that place. Just somewhere else. I had enough on my hands. I need to be with Jotham now." She rubbed her son's back.

"Gotcha." The cook left, going to the kitchen.

* * *

Cloud was able to secure a passage for her son, herself and Shadow. They traveled to Costa Del Sol and Jotham was so smitten with the beach that they stayed a whole week in the villa that Avalanchers bought together and enjoyed the beach.

She thought she would finally be free from the last few years, but she found she was wrong. Reality started to set in and guilt, sadness, anger, and many emotions ate away beneath her loving smiling mask. Her nights were long and torturous with terrible dreams. She tried her hardest to hide it all from Jotham but he knew somehow and showered her with affections and love.

They took their time traveling from Costa Del Sol, seeing the beautiful sunrise in Cosmo Canyon, the fun, and glitz in Gold Saucer, and paying their respect to Lucrecia where she was laid to rest in a hidden cave behind a gorgeous waterfall. Then, they reached Gongaga in the quiet primeval forest.

Cloud held Jotham's hand as they stood before a humble home, knocking on the door.

"Hello," A woman in her late 50s greeted the door. Cloud smiled at the familiar blue eyes.

"Mrs. Fair?"

"Yes?" The woman opened the door wider and gasped as she noticed Jotham clutching to Cloud's side. "Oh, what a darling."

Cloud laughed, "My name is Cloud Strife-Crescent. I was a very good friend of Zack."

The smile on the woman's lips disappeared, "Zack. I remember you now. He spoke of you often. You were Sephiroth's wife…" She trailed off as she looked at the boy again. "Oh. He's a spitting image of the General." A tear fell down Cloud's face and Mrs. Fair saw it. She took Cloud's arm and ushered her into the house and toward the couch. "Sit, sit." She grabbed a tissue from the side table and handed it to her. "You poor dear!"

"I am so sorry." Cloud's voice cracked and trembled, "I didn't mean to break down like that."

"You look like you have been holding the world on your shoulder for so long." The older woman told her. She waved to her husband to come over. "Dear, why don't you take the child and keep him busy?"

The elderly man smiled and gestured for Jotham to join him. "Come on, what's your name?"

Cloud nodded to Jotham to go on after he gave her a questioning look. He stood up and went over to the man and replied, "Jotham."

"That's right, Jotham. What kind of game do you like to play? We got a few." Mr. Fair said.

"Chess."

"Chess? That's a hard game."

"My daddy taught me." He told the man and Cloud broke down. Mrs. Fair moved to sit beside Cloud and hugged her, comforting the broken woman.

After a while, Cloud was able to dry up her tears and calm down. "I am so sorry to break down like that. It's been a long time. I just came here to see you guys and tell you how he died." Tears started to stream down her face again as she remembered Zack's last moment vividly.

Mrs. Fair shook her head. "Stop right there, love." She wiped Cloud's face. "We have long come to accept that Zack was gone. We suspected he had died a long ago." She looked at her husband and smiled sadly. "With no news from ShinRa, we suspected as much. But when the world nearly came to its end, we knew then."

Cloud inhaled sharply. "You both deserve to know what happened."

Mr. Fair got up from the table where Jotham was still trying to figure out his next move. He went over to Cloud and knelt in front of her, patting her knees. "Does your boy know?" She shook her head. "Then, we wait until he sleeps tonight. Why don't you stay with us for a while, you look like you need a place and time to heal. We do have a spare room."

Mrs. Fair smiled, hugging Cloud sideway. "Of course. Your family to us. With all the stories Zack had told us about you, Sephiroth, and little Jotham in the letters. The three of you and that girl, Aerith, were the world to him."

Cloud buried her head in her arms, tears wouldn't stop coming. She wanted to stop but it was like a floodgate that just opened after being shut for five years.

* * *

Cloud told the whole story to Zack's parents and they were grateful to know Zack had died a hero's death. They took her and Jotham to stay with them for as long she needs to. She eventually found a small house nearby and moved in. Jotham often visited with Mr. Fair and play a chess game with him.

In Gongaga, no one but Zack's parents knew Jotham and Cloud's relation to the former general and she liked it that way. It was quiet and peaceful. Jotham was able to go to school and make friends. Cloud was able to find a job as a delivery person and a personal shopper and settled into her routine, working and spending her time with her son. Their bond grew strong again and she was starting to feel happy once again.

* * *

"Cloud, you are a hard woman to find," Reeve said as she picked up the phone.

She recognized the voice and had to smile at the tone of annoyance behind the cat. "Reeve."

"You did a good job going off the grid when you want to." He told her, "I wanted to tell you that you have your stipend for saving the planet."

Cloud rolled her eyes and glanced over to where Jotham was playing on the carpet. "I don't want the money."

Reeve sighed with a hint of frustration, "I knew you would say that. Cloud, everyone got their part. You saved the planet, you deserved it."

She turned and lowered her tone, "I said, I don't want it. I do not deserve it. It was my fault that Midgar got destroyed. I literally handed over the Black Materia. You know that."

He replied with a hint of frustration, "We all know that. And no. It wasn't your fault. You were under control of the Calamity." They all have come to agree that the Calamity, known as Jenova, was partly responsible. "It was a long series of chess game started a long time ago, you happen to be a part of the game. ShinRa started it decades ago when they unearthed Jenova."

Cloud sighed, "A pawn piece, I know." She winced at the memory of being called the puppet.

"No. You were never a pawn. You were the Queen piece the whole time. It was you who stopped them, and you were the only one who could. Just take the money, use it on Jotham and live your life as you please."

Cloud glanced at her son, Jotham who held up a drawing with a toothy smile. She smiled in return, he had drawn a family picture. It included herself, Sephiroth, Jotham, Zack, his parents, and his nanny, Lucy. She nodded to him, giving him a thumb up. She then replied in resignation, "Very well."

"Good. It's already on your account if you refused anyway."

"Jackass," She muttered and heard him laugh on the other end. "How is everyone?"

Reeve's voice gone soft, "Everyone misses you. They are all doing good. Neo Midgar is growing. People from all over are coming in." He paused then quietly said, "they asked about you and Jotham."

"I am sure they did. Jotham and I are doing fine." She paused for a bit before continuing, "I am not ready to come back. I just… I need more time."

Reeve nodded on his end, "I know. It's barely three months since you left. Just take your time. Take years if you must. Just keep us in touch once in a while. Tifa is doing good, but there is a time that she felt horrible about what happened in the past, especially before Nibelheim burned down. She is struggling with her memories, getting confused from time to time."

She exhaled and rubbed her head. She knew how the other girl felt, "I do get confused sometimes too."

"We concluded it was the memory tampering that Hojo had done on you all, those who have been affected. We believe it also extended to some of the Turks. Reno and Rude find themselves wondering which memories were real or not."

"I see. Well, I'll let you know when I feel ready to come back."

"Please do. I'll let you go." He told her, "goodbye."

"Goodbye," Cloud heard the click on the other end and stared at her phone. She then turned to Jotham, "let's see what's for dinner." He cheered and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Love, what's with the shadow under your eyes?" Mr. Fair asked Cloud came by to pick up Jotham. He caressed her face like a father would do to a daughter, he looked at her with concern. "Nightmares again?"

Cloud covered his hand with her hand and nodded. "Yes, Pa." She had come to adopt them as her parents and call them Pa and Ma. Jotham picked up on it and called him Pops and Mrs. Fair Grama.

"You need to face that nightmare head on and come to term with it." He told her with fatherly tone, "that would What's it."

"But they're all gone, dead. They haunt me in my dreams." She replied softly.

"Nibelheim?" He asked and she nodded in reply. "Sound to me that you need to find out what it is to close the book in that town."

"You're right." Cloud said, "there is something that I can't figure out." She looked at Jotham and smiled as he approached them. "Maybe I need to make a trip to Nibelheim, there are still some things I do not remember."

Mrs. Fair joined them. "We would be happy to watch Jotham while you go. It's not that far, isn't it?"

Cloud shook her head, smiling. "No, Ma. But I think Jotham should go with me. He should know where his family came from." She knelt to Jotham's level. "How do you feel about a trip with me?"

Jotham grinned, "Mommy, anywhere you go, I want to go with. Remember, you promise to not leave me behind again."

"Of course." She stood up, "We'll leave tomorrow and we should return in a week."

"Good. It's high time you find out what's going on." Mr. Fair said.

"I'll have a basket of food for you to take with you." Mrs. Fair smiled, patting Cloud's hand.

"Thank you," Cloud said and hugged them both, squashing Jotham in between them, making him burst into fits of a giggle.

* * *

Jotham looked around Shadow's neck, "This is where you and Daddy were from?"

"Yes. If I remember right, your father was born here but raised in Midgar while I was born in Midgar and grew up here. It was an okay town until…" She inhaled, remembering the day she was given punishment for her so-called consorting. She shook her head to clear the memory. "Your father believes this town was terrible because of their archaic laws and how they treated me." Jotham shot her a questioning look. "Someday when you're older, I will tell you. But that Nibelheim I grew up in, is gone. Burned down. This is just a replica created by the ShinRa to cover up the horrible secret that Professor Hojo had." She pulled the reins, "Let's go, Shadow. On to Nibelheim."

The bird broke into a run and they reached the town limit and they dismounted it. She found a stable and paid the man to take Shadow's harness in and she let him go to roam the field until she needed him.

"Come on." She took Jotham's hand and together, they walked into the town. She could see the difference between the former Nibelheim and the current one. The buildings were slightly different; the people were unfamiliar. She was sure the old laws were no longer in place. By the time they reached the square, she stared over to the park at the end of the town where children played. The park was never part of the town in the past.

She took her son over to the edge of the park and together, they stood there. She swallowed and explained, "This was where the ShinRa Mansion stood. The gate began here." She gestured to the ground where they stood. "Your father lived in the Mansion and I lived over there," She turned and gestured to the small house across the street. "We met when I was four, he was eleven." She smiled at the memory.

"Why is the Mansion gone?"

She looked at Jotham and gave a sad smile. "I guess the town decided to take it down recently, it was a dusty old thing, falling apart. It was the only thing that survived the burning town. I guess it's really gone for good." She sighed softly. "There was so much darkness hiding below the old dusty house." She turned to her son, "Let's get a room in the inn."

They went over to the inn and got a room.

* * *

Cloud looked out of the window from her room to the town street. It was dark and the lights were lit. She watched the fog creeping along on the ground, noting it was no longer green tinted. She gave a soft chuckle, happy to know the mako from the reactor was no longer leaking. It had always give Nibelheim trouble in the past.

Ever since she came to town, memories came to her mind unbidden at every turn. She turned back to her son and joined him in sleep, pushing memories down and allowing the depth of blackness close in on her.

"Cloud." She turned around in the darkness. "Cloud."

"Where are you? What do you want?" She asked as she turned once more and felt her heart stop as she came face to face with Sephiroth. "Sephiroth!"

He gave a smile that made her knees weak. He turned and the darkness faded to reveal a mist-shrouded town. He gestured to the trail. "The reactor." He told her.

She frowned and reached out to touch him but he faded into a mist, swirling away. "No, come back!"

"Mom!" She jerked and woke to find Jotham shaking her. "Mom! It's 9 am! I am hungry!"

Cloud rubbed her tired eyes and sat up, "Oh." She got up and laughed as Jotham was hopping around, "all right, all right, I'm up. Give me few minutes to get dressed."

Soon, they went downstairs and went to the pub to get breakfast. Jotham happily wolfed down his breakfast while Cloud slowly munched on her toast and hot tea.

"Sir?" She asked the bartender, "Can you tell me if the ShinRa reactor is still standing?"

The bartender gave her a funny look. "That's off limit."

"What do you mean?"

"No one is allowed to go up there. It's dangerous."

"That's right, dear." A waitress came up to them. "It's fenced off and no one would dare to go up there. There is no way to get over that ravine. The bridge had been out for years."

Cloud nodded. "Oh, okay." She took a sip of her drink. It seems no one figured there was another way around.

"You're new in town, where are you from?" The bartender asked.

Jotham quipped before she could answer, "Mommy's from–" He found his mouth muffled by his mother's hand.

Cloud stared at her son and admonished softly, "Do not talk with your mouth full." She smiled sweetly at the bartender. "Don't mind him. We're from Midgar. Visiting. I heard about Nibelheim and was curious about this town and its history."

Jotham rolled his eyes and returned to his meal.

The bartender and the waitress gave each other a look and he shrugged as he continued to wipe the counter. "Nibelheim has a very interesting history."

"Yeah?" Cloud asked.

The bartender shifted his eyes and leaned in closer, "About seven years ago, ShinRa contacted several hundreds of people in Midgar about relocating them to a new town, saying it was for a project. We moved here to a brand new town and lived our life as it is. We were all given a year stipend to start and that was it. We haven't heard back from them if their project was successful. Some of us left, but most of us really liked it here and stayed. But, we started to uncover some things. We learned that this town is a replicate of the original and something happened before. So, anything that was from before is the original."

The waitress nodded, "that's right. Something terrible. We heard that the entire town was killed, burned down to the ground. We weren't sure if anyone survived the horror."

"ShinRa must really try to cover that one up. Some of us found evidence here and there."

Cloud asked, "What kind of evidence?"

The bartender waved his towel, "Oh, signposts, few burned items on the outside edge of the town. Things they missed cleaning up."

"Oh yeah, there were some pictures scattered and what has been collected is stored in the library. You could check it out." The waitress said.

Cloud noticed Jotham was finished with his breakfast and quickly drank her now cold tea. "Where is this library?"

The waitress laughed, "You can't miss it. It's the clock tower. The library is below the clock."

"Thank you." Cloud replied and turned to Jotham, "All done? Let's go." She laughed as he jumped off the stool and grabbed her hand. They headed out of the door.

"Did you notice the kid?" The bartender asked the waitress.

The woman nodded. "He looks like the strange men that came down from the mountain a while ago."

"That and the former General Sephiroth. Could that be his kid?"

"Maybe. Wonder what's up with them."

* * *

Cloud and Jotham found the small library under the clock tower and went in, it was a single room with bookshelves lining the wall. She let her son go to search the books while she approached the librarian, an old man sitting at the desk near the end of the room, thumbing through a book. "Hello."

He looked up and smiled, "Welcome. How can I help you?"

She glanced around the room and asked, "I was told that you have photographs from the original Nibelheim. I'd like to see them."

The librarian stood and hobbled over to the shelf, asking, "There's not very many. We have no clue to who they were, but it was an interesting thing we have found in past few years." He brought a thin black album over and handed it to her. "Please, have a seat and if there is anything else, I'm right here." He gestured to the desk.

She bowed her head in thanks and went to the chair nearby, sitting down and placing the album in her lap. Jotham came over and stood beside her, looking on with curiosity. She opened the album and she inhaled sharply as she saw the pictures. There were different photographs of the original Nibelheim. She thumbed through the pages slowly, seeing the images. The Mayor and the councilmen. Women walking through the street. Children playing in the square. They were from a long time ago. She smiled as nostalgic feelings washed over her.

"Who's that?" Jotham asked as he pointed to an image of a man standing tall and proud. He looked handsome and there was a cluster of girls in the background swooning at him and a single girl apart from them, about to leave the frame of the image with disdain of expression on her face.

She stared at the image. "That's…" She swallowed hard.

"Is that you, mommy?" Jotham whispered as he peered closer at the disdainful girl in the background.

She gave a wry smile and held a finger to her lips. He nodded and made a sign with his hand as if zipping his lips shut. She replied softly, only he heard her, "Yes, that was me. That man, his name was Jeke. He was the biggest jerk in town and all he cared was himself."

"You don't like him?"

"Oh no. I don't like goodbye, he made my childhood very hard."

The librarian having overheard paused and looked up. "You look familiar." He stood up and gestured to the album.

Cloud glanced up. "Familiar?"

The old man peered at her closely and glanced down to the album. "I have studied the images closely, trying to gain some clues from them." He took the album and flipped the page and showed it to her.

She swallowed as she stared at the image. It was a 4x7 image in the center of a page of young Cloud standing facing General Sephiroth, holding a basket. She was smiling up at him, looking beautiful in the simple light blue dress and long golden hair. He was looking down at her, in mid-speech. There was a smile in his eyes. The both of them were a mere foot apart.

Jotham's mouth dropped in awe. "Mommy… that's…"

The librarian chuckled, "Yes, there's a resemblance. This is you?"

Cloud traced her finger over Sephiroth's image. "Yes." Her eyes welled with wetness. " I was seventeen then."

"So, you're a survivor then." He commented.

"Mommy, is that you and daddy?" Jotham asked softly.

She reached for his hand and grasped it. "Yes. Around the time you were conceived."

The librarian chuckled gleefully, "This was a favorite image that everyone wanted to know the story behind it. We assumed there was something going on between the two of them, a romance or something. We had a great fun trying to guess. Care to indulge me?"

"There was, a whirlwind of a kind." She laughed. "Jotham, this was when your daddy and I fell in love." She turned to the old man. "Please, I do not wish anyone to know I was from here. I came here to find some answers."

"Oh! A General and a town girl, how saucy. Don't worry, I won't tell." Cloud laughed, the librarian had no idea how correct he was. The librarian pushed his glasses up and took another look at Jotham. "I see now! Oh, this is wonderful to finally know the truth behind this picture. General Sephiroth's son!"

Cloud asked, "Can I have the copy of the album and this image, the original?"

"Of course. I'll make a copy of the images and have them ready for you. How long will you be in town?" He asked.

"Few days." She told him, handing him the album.

"Good, stop by tomorrow and I'll have them ready for you. May I know your name?"

She bowed her head, "Cloud Strife-Crescent."

"Cloud Strife, that name is familiar, but Crescent, as in General Sephiroth Crescent?"

"Yes."

"You were married to him?" He asked as he placed the book on the table.

"Yes, why?" She asked as Jotham grasped onto her hand.

He waved her over to the shelf where a thick book laid, it looked charred and the pages' edge was blackened. "We were able to find this." He opened the book gingerly, the pages crackled. "The marriage record here left us curious." He gestured to the page. Cloud took a closer look. She found her name, it stated she was married to Jeke. She frowned. He asked, "Is that's your name, isn't it? It states you were married to someone else."

"Yes, but I never married him. He died."

"That's what I found. The death record states he died before he married you."

"That lying bastard," She snorted, "The mayor falsified that one." She stood back from the book. "I'll come back tomorrow and I'll go through this book and give you a record of who had died in this town and when they died. I regret to tell you, they all burned to death with exception of some were killed." She swallowed hard.

The old man patted her shoulder, "There, there. No need to rush. But I appreciate your help in clearing up some records, perhaps uncovering some secret we were all dying to know."

"Thank you. There's somewhere else I need to go." Cloud told him and bowed her head. Jotham mimicked her action and they left.

* * *

Cloud returned to the inn and got some lunch to take on the go. She also grabbed a jacket for Jotham and herself to wear. When she was ready, she and Jotham set upon the path to the reactor.

"Where are we going, mom?"

She looked at her son, "We're going to a reactor if it is still there. That's where it all began." She told him.

"You mean, all that bad things that happened?" His eyes were wide. "Shouldn't we go there?"

"I need to find something up there. I don't think whatever is bad is there anymore. Then we can leave." She took his hand and smiled at him, "I'll protect you. I got myself a nice sword."

"Oh, okay." He grasped his mother's hand tightly and grinned. He knew of the new sword his mother had gotten and it was wicked cool. Even the name, Fusion, was cool in his book too.

They reached the bridge and they found the area fenced off. Cloud peered through the mesh fence, looking over into the ravine. It seemed so long ago but the memory was fresh in her mind. She turned and led Jotham down into the hidden cave and they traveled through it until they got to the reactor.

"Wow." Jotham looked upon the rusty building. "It doesn't look like the ones in Midgar."

"No. It a whole lot smaller." She told him and they entered. They worked their way through the dark maze of pipes lined walls, relying on her flashlight and the blue backup lights.

They reached the pod room, which Zack and Sephiroth had nicknamed the room as such. She glanced around, it was in disarray. It looked as if ShinRa had not touched the room. She recalled that night where she found Sephiroth not being himself for the first time. The memory made her feel cold.

"What is this place?" Jotham asked, squeezing her hand. He didn't like how the room made him feel. He felt uncomfortable. "I don't like it here. It makes me feel sick."

"Me too, love. Me too." She murmured. "This was where Hojo did experiments on human beings." She could see some pods broken and where Zack had fallen. She inhaled and went up the steps toward the door above the stairs.

"What's Jenova?" Jotham asked as he read the broken sign.

She looked up. "Jenova is something I need to find out."

They entered the dark room. She remembered that the room was actually a large chamber with mako pool below the mesh plank. She moved her flashlight around the room. It was a mess. Wires and pipes were broken and hanging down from the ceilings and wall. She flashed the light to the left and saw the mesh plank hugging the wall around the room to a door. "There. Come on, watch your footing and stay behind me. That's mako pool, there's no knowing where it goes." She shined the light to the liquid below. It shimmered and shifted, casting a green eerily glow.

Jotham's eyes widened in a gasp. "It smells weird."

"Yeah, it is pure mako. It has a stronger smell than the refined ones. This is why the reactor was built here."

They reached the door. Cloud shifted the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. They entered and found themselves in a small office with file cabinets and desk. The room was the size of a broom closet. She found the light switch and turned the light on, it flickered and hummed, giving a soft orange glow in the room.

"Jotham, sit at the desk and wait a bit. I need to look in the file cabinet." She told him and he nodded, going over to the desk and sat on the chair. It gave a poof of dust. She smiled and turned to the cabinets and started to go through them. Jotham amused himself by drawing on the dust covered desk.

"Jenova… J… J… ah, here you are." She murmured and pulled the file out and started to read it. Her eyes widened as she kept going, mumbling to herself. She went back to the cabinet and pulled out few more, she brought them over to the desk and started to read them under the dim light.

"That shoddy bastard," She muttered as she finished after several hours. Jotham looked up sleepily from the desk, he had fallen asleep hours ago.

"What is it?" He asked.

Cloud reached over and brushed the dust from his face. She was silent for a few seconds, trying to decide if she should tell Jotham or not. He waited patiently, staring up at her with his wide green eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"The scientist, Hojo, was running an experiment out of here and in Midgar for a long time. He used the cells from an alien that crashed with a meteor thousands of years ago, and mako, the liquid that is a lifeblood of this planet, to create super soldiers. Many of the human soldiers he experimented on failed. Only a few survived and one was your daddy." She pushed the file aside. "My father found out." She held up the disc, she had listened to the recording. "He wanted to expose Hojo but he was killed." She shook her head. "Hojo intentionally caused the explosion. Oh, Papa." She shook her head. "You knew before everyone did."

"What happened to Daddy?" Jotham asked, pulling the file toward him, it had his father's profile picture attached to the paper. He pulled the image from the clip and held it, studying his father's profile.

"The cells from the alien had a weird effect, it was alive and took over daddy's mind, making him go crazy. It was what had happened to the others that survived the treatment. Only your father had the treatment since he was in his mother's belly." She frowned as she glanced at the files she had read. "What I don't get is, how your father was able to remain sane for so long while the others succumbed within few years."

It was not all she had read. She found several files on cloning and it was almost enough to make her hair turn white with fright. Hojo had dabbled in cloning and was able to clone a subject with great success. However, the rest of the files were missing. It just abruptly ended in mid-sentence at the end of the paper and there was no more information. She couldn't find it. She wanted to know what happened to that project and where the cloned being was.

There were also several documents that jarred her. It was about subject C and S who were two subjects' DNA contributed to a recent cloning project. The date placed the project right after Nibelheim fire and just around the time Zack and herself had escaped from Hojo's basement prison. She tried to recall if she had remembered seeing anything of such within the basement but couldn't come up with anything.

She took her son in her arms and held him. He hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder. His eyes went to a paper that was on the floor and he frowned. It was in strange language, not like the familiar text that every other paper had. The writing was far older, ancient. He could decipher some words and it was a journal written by the professor himself. He caught several words like 'Sephiroth', 'Clone One escaped', 'possession of memory', 'disappeared into lifestream, possibility alive'.

"Mommy, did you find out what's wrong with Daddy?" He asked as he pushed away from his mother.

Cloud closing her eyes. "Yes."

"Oh." Jotham frowned as he picked up the paper and handed it to her.

Cloud frowned as she looked at the paper. "I can't read this. It's in Ancient. It's an old language, dead one too." She looked up to him.

"It says he is not dead." Jotham gestured to the paper.

"Jotham. No. I saw him die. I was the one who killed him."

Jotham's eyes widened, "You didn't kill him. It wasn't him."

Cloud stood up. "Come on. Let's get out of here. I know what I need to know." She frowned as Jotham pulled her hand and turned.

He stood there, glaring at her with a serious expression on his face. "Mom. I know you are not ready to tell me fully what happened. But I am telling you, Daddy talks to me in my dreams, he is alive. Even that paper says so."

She knelt down to him and caressed his face, "Jotham. He comes to me in my dream too. It's because we miss him so much." She glanced at the paper, "how can you know how to read this?" She sighed and shook her head. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Jotham remained silent and allowed his mother take his hand and they left the small office and out of the strange mako chamber. It was no point in trying to convince his mother, not just yet.

She paused at the top of the steps and glanced to her left, there were three pods near in the shadow of the room. The pods were open, not by force or damage, but manually and there were no mako stains surrounding the pods. The pods were empty and dry. She glanced at the other pods around in the room, there were skeletal remains of failed experiments within the pods that were not damaged. She knew they were failed cloned subjects and she shivered, feeling disgusted.

"Mommy?" Jotham asked.

"Huh." She murmured and turned to him. "Let's get out of here. This place has nothing left for me. All I found verified what I already knew. Hojo was the one to blame for everything that had happened."

"Good. I don't like it here."

"Me too, baby."

* * *

They returned to town and had a quiet dinner before retiring to their room. The next day, Cloud kept to her words and went to the library and helped the old man to complete the list of those who died and named the people in the album. She receives her own with the original image of herself and Sephiroth. She had found another image, a picture of herself with Zack and Sephiroth on the day they hiked up the trail to the reactor. She was happy to receive the album.

She went to a masonry and requested for a marble plaque and set it outside the town near where her old home used to be. She knelt down beside the plaque and laid down flowers.

"That's grandma?" Jotham asked. He had never met his grandmother but heard enough about her from his mother. He would have liked to meet her.

Cloud held him close as they looked down at the plaque with Freya's name on it, her birthdate and death date was inscribed below her name. "Yes. She died in the fire. I hope her death was painless." She had no idea how her mother had died nor any memory after seeing her mother for the last time before the reactor incident. It was all she could assume, that she had died amongst with other people in town. The fire burned the entire town within few hours and it had all happened so fast. There were no survivors other than herself and Tifa.

"She wanted to meet you," Cloud said.

"I wish I met her."

"Yeah, me too. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I am tired." Jotham replied softly.

* * *

They left Nibelheim and stopped in Gold Saucer for the night and decided to watch chocobo racing before retiring for the night.

"Ooh! Look at that green one!" Jotham cheered as he watched the chocobo sped by.

Cloud laughed. "Aw, the pink one fell behind."

"Damn it. My betting bird lost." Cloud turned her head at the familiar voice and saw shocking red hair sitting on the bench nearby. "One more, Rude?"

"Reeve did not say we can come here and gamble." Rude replied.

Cloud got up and went over to the two men. "Hey."

Rude and Reno glanced and nearly jumped back in surprise. Reno shouted, "Cloud!"

She winced at his tone and laughed. "Reno." She turned to the bald-headed man, "Rude."

"What are you doing here?" Rude asked.

Cloud gestured to Jotham close by, "Staying here for the night before we go back home."

"Where are you calling home?" Reno asked, standing to lean against the railing that separates the onlookers and the track.

Cloud shook her head, "You'll just tell everyone else, not going to tell you."

"Aw." Reno pouted.

She asked, "How is everyone?"

Rude pocketed his sunglasses and leaned on the railing. "Good. Neo Midgar is growing and Reeve is working hard to make sure everyone has someplace to live and rebuild. He got the World Regenesis Organization up and running."

"That's good," Cloud replied, keeping eye on Jotham as he cheered the next racing. "Just you know, no hard feeling from the times we ran into each other in last couple years."

Reno scoffed, "Don't worry about it. We were never really after you. After the meteor incident, we remembered."

Cloud nodded. "Hojo did brainwash you guys too."

Rude tilted his head forward in a nod, "Yes. Reeve was able to uncover more of Hojo files and found that the crazy doctor had brainwashed a lot of people that were involved around you and Sephiroth."

"Yes. I figured that from the files I found in Nibelheim Reactor recently." She told them.

"You went to Nibelheim?" Reno asked, surprised.

Cloud turned her head to the red-head, "I needed to put some closure on the town. From what I figured, Hojo had some projects going on and when it turned belly up, he had the ShinRa cover it up. It was a very extensive cover-up."

"It cost ShinRa nearly three trillion gils to cover up the mess Hojo did. I recall President ShinRa wasn't too happy, especially when Sephiroth went missing." Rude explained.

"Oh, he was pissed to lose his prized Soldier. He was also upset that he could not find you or Jotham afterward." Reno said and pushed away from the railing and turned to Cloud. "But I am curious. Zack and Sephiroth went missing, where were you then?"

Cloud looked at the redhead Turk, realizing they didn't know where she was at the time. "I was with them."

Rude shook his head, "We were part of the cleanup. We found Zack and another soldier."

Cloud closed her eyes. "That other soldier was me."

"Shit." Reno's eyes widened. "That was you!?" He smacked his head, "Now it makes sense. We just couldn't figure out why you were running around with soldier uniform. Fuck."

Cloud smiled ruefully and shook her head, "The disguise worked, didn't it?"

"Too well." Reno replied and clapped her shoulder, "it's good to see you again."

"Mommy!" Jotham came up to them, waving the ticket. "Your pink one won!"

Cloud laughed. "That's great! Let's go cash it in!" She turned to the Turks, "Good to see you guys too."

"Take care!" Rude said, waving as Cloud and Jotham walked off.

"Why didn't you tell her that we're having an epidemic in Neo Midgar?" Reno asked quietly.

Rude turned to him, "Why didn't you?"

"Figured she didn't need to feel like she has to save the world again. She's happy with her kid."

"Let hope it stays that way." Rude murmured.

* * *

Cloud and Jotham returned to Gongaga. Mr. Fair had inquired if she had been able to put closure to Nibelheim.

"I believe so. I was able to find out what happened that night. There are more questions than answers but it is enough for now." Cloud had replied.

* * *

Note: Next chapter will be up in couple of days. Thank you for keeping up with the story! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Chess of Jotunheim**

Chapter 11: Dark Tower of the Rook

She found herself in the darkness once again. It had always been the same every night. She turned around and found him standing before her. "Sephiroth." He smiled at her. "I miss you so much." She told him.

He reached out to her and she reached back. Every night, her hand would pass through his and he would disappear in swirling mist and she wakes up.

However, tonight was different. Her hand grasped his. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You didn't find what you're supposed to in the reactor." He said, he seemed so real and genuine, not distant as he had always been in her dream.

Confused, she asked, "What was it that I was supposed to find?"

"It doesn't matter now. Jotham needs you." He turned his head as if seeing something she couldn't. He sounded serious and concerned.

"What?" She asked again and tried to see what he was seeing.

"Jotham needs you." He became urgent and gripped her hand tighter.

"Sephiroth, what is it?" She asked, feeling his strong warm hand holding her hand tight.

"Soon. Wake up." Then she grasped the air, he disappeared into a swirling mist like always.

* * *

Cloud shot up and wiped her face, feeling wetness on her cheeks. She turned and got out of bed and went to Jotham's room to check on him. It nagged her intensely that he said that Jotham needed her.

Jotham was sleeping as she stood in the doorway. As she was about to turn away, Jotham let out a whimper and shifted. She turned and went in, kneeling beside her son's bed. She reached out and pulled the blanket and there was shadow upon his neck.

"Jotham." She shook him awake and turned on the light on the nightstand.

"Mommy… it hurts." He whimpered.

She reached for his shirt and pulled it down to find the blackness showing through his skin. "Oh, Jotham! Come on." She helped him to sit up and pulled the shirt off to find the black coloration spreading across his torso from his neck to his hip and around most of the right side. She felt his forehead and gasped, "you're burning up!" She picked him up and threw the blanket over him and hurried out of their house.

She hurried down the street with Jotham in her arms to the doctor's house and pounded on the door.

"Please!"

The doctor answered the door in his nightclothes, sleepily asking, "What is it?"

Cloud pushed her way into his house and hurried to his office where she placed Jotham on the medical bed. "It's Jotham. Something's wrong with him."

The doctor, completely awake upon her intrusion, grabbed his glasses and put them on and peered at Jotham. He saw the black coloration. "Huh. That look like bruises but it's not normal."

"He's burning up." She told the doctor.

He pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in Jotham's mouth. He checked the boy over and noted that the blackness spread down his hip and around to the back. "Has he fallen or anything recently?"

Cloud shook her head, "No. He hasn't done anything to have that. It's not a bruise, it's in his blood."

"I can see that." The doctor pulled the overhead light closer and flicked the bright light to shine on Jotham. "It's like his blood is turning black…" he peered closer. "And green. Huh." He muttered. He checked the temperature, "he got a fever of a hundred and four, that is not good."

"What is wrong with him?" Cloud asked.

They looked up as a frantic knocking was heard. The doctor waved at her to wait and went to answer the door. He stepped back as a mother with a girl a few years younger than Jotham entered. They saw the girl, she had same blackness upon her legs. Then another parent stepped in, carrying their child.

"I think we have an epidemic." The doctor said, concerned.

Cloud turned to Jotham and stroked his hair with anxiousness. How could have Sephiroth known?

* * *

The doctor couldn't do anything beyond giving medicine to bring down the fever. More children were being admitted for the same thing Jotham had. Cloud took her son home and put him to bed. He would be coughing and running a high fever. No matter what Cloud did, she couldn't get him to feel better. It went on for several weeks.

"He's not getting any better?" Mrs. Fair asked as she sat at the end of the bed. Cloud was feeding Jotham chamomile broth soup.

"No," Cloud replied as she held the spoon to Jotham's lip, watching as he drank the liquid. "How are the others?"

"The same. Some are less, while the others are more. Jotham is the worst of them all."

Cloud nodded and dipped the spoon into the bowl and gingerly brought it to the boy's lip, "The doctor says that he has it over 40% of his body. He tells me that it is everywhere, including Neo Midgar. Every child in the world has it. It's called Geostigma. It's beginning to spread to adults." She winced as her son coughed and brought up the washcloth to his mouth. He exhaled as he managed to stop coughing. She brought the cloth away and there was splatter of blood on it.

"Oh no." The older woman whispered as she saw the cloth.

Cloud placed the bowl down along with cloth and turned to the older woman. "I have it." She pulled up the sleeve to her left arm. Her entire arm was covered with black coloration. "It came a few days ago. It hurts. I can't imagine how much pain Jotham is in. There are times he would bleed from his skin, and as you saw, coughing up blood." She turned back to her son and stroked his sweat-drenched hair as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"What are you going to do now?" The older woman asked.

Cloud stood up and went to the window, looking out. "I am seriously considering going to Neo Midgar. The doctor tells me that the treatments in Neo Midgar helped some, to keep the Geostigma at bay, enough to prolong the patient's life until they find a cure."

Mrs. Fair stood up and went to Cloud's side and turning her face to face. "Go. Go to Neo Midgar and get Jotham and yourself the treatment. While you're there, you might find out where it came from. This is most unusual."

Cloud hugged the woman, "Yeah. I will. I'll need to call Reeve first."

* * *

"Reeve." Cloud said the minute he picked up the phone, "what is going on?"

She could hear him sigh on the other end. "You know now."

"Reeve, what the hell?" She turned in her spot furiously as if he was behind her.

"The Geostigma, it reached Gongaga, didn't it?"

She threw her hand up in the air. "Yes! My son has it, and he has the worst case than anyone else here in town. It's been few weeks and now I have it too. It hurts and it's difficult to know that my son is suffering from it."

She heard Reeve curse in the background and talking to someone else. He came back, "Cloud, can you come to Neo Midgar immediately?"

Cloud smiled wryly. She had been walking to her garage as she called him and opened the door. "Oh yes. I was just about to get ready to head out. I did put some use to the money you put in my account."

Reeve chuckled at the other end of the phone. "I noticed."

"Thought you would see my order slip."

"You just couldn't resist, right?" He asked.

She grasped the cloth cover and pulled it off, to reveal a large shiny black motorcycle, the newest on the line, Fenrir. "It's a gorgeous babe," she told him, "Jotham and I will be in Neo Midgar in no time at all."

"Highwind will be in Costa Del Sol. Get there by tonight and you'll be here in the morning."

"Of course. You have some explaining to do."

"I'll be ready for you when you're here."

"Thank you." Cloud heard the click on the other end and flipped her phone shut. She looked at her motorcycle. It was one impulse purchase she had done the minute she was informed of the extra stipend in her account. Fenrir was the top of the line motorcycle that was produced by the ShinRa, and the last one before the fall of Midgar. It was the only one that survived. She had been eyeing it during its production before the Nibelheim Incident. She blamed Zack for introducing her to the joy of riding motorcycle. When she had seen the Harley Daytona on display when escaping the ShinRa building, she just had to take it for a spin. The memory made her smile.

Her smile faded as her arm throbbed and her head pounded. She grimaced and closed her eyes.

"Soon." The voice in the back of her head, sounding like Sephiroth, echoed.

She murmured to herself, "What do you mean, soon?"

* * *

Jotham grinned like a madman, gripping onto the body of the roaring motorcycle as his mother drove it across the land. They were going faster than Shadow, the black chocobo had ever gone. Cloud had bundled him up and sat him in front of her to keep him secure and safe in her arms. He had matching goggles, just like his mother's and their hair was whipping in the wind.

"This is so fun!" Jotham shouted over the roar of the engine and the wind.

Cloud looked down a moment, seeing her son smile. She laughed, "It is! We're almost there!"

"Already?" He shouted, surprised how short the trip was from Gongaga to Costa Del Sol. It only took a couple of hours compared to a couple of days on the back of chocobo.

"Don't worry. We'll do some more riding in Neo Midgar when you're feeling better." She told him and slowed the two-wheelers as they approached the coastal town. She could see the Highwind on the outskirt, waiting for them. "There's Highwind. You'll love riding on it."

Jotham looked up, he had only seen it once before, when his mother was returned to him nearly a year ago. It was a massive airship and he wanted to ride in it. He grinned from ear to ear. "Wow!"

They rolled to a stop near the airship. Cid was waiting near the bay door, standing with Vincent.

"Damn!" Cid whistled as he saw the massive black motorcycle. "That's one fine set of wheels you got! I didn't believe Reeve when he told me to expect you on that thing!"

Cloud smiled as she got off Fenrir and picked Jotham up in her arms, holding him bridal style. She shifted to wrap him in the blanket burrito-style. Jotham had difficulty to walk of late, with the Geostigma spreading to his legs, reaching down to his knees.

Vincent eyed the boy and asked, "How bad is the Geostigma on Jotham?" He was concerned for the boy.

Cloud looked down at him and smiled sadly, "it's nearly 60% of his body, from neck to knees. The doctor in Gongaga tells me that he has it worse than anyone else on the record."

Vincent furrowed his brows. "It is correct. Most of the major cases we know are about 30%. It's curious to why he has it more than anyone else." He narrowed his eyes at her hands, noting only one arm was covered in glove and sleeve. Even more curious. "Let's get him settled and head to Neo Midgar."

Cid waved to the cockpit above, "Get the engine going!"

Cloud handed Jotham to Vincent, "He'll take you to the front where you can watch out of the window. I'll be along shortly; I need to park Fenrir in the garage below deck."

"Okay, Mommy." Jotham smiled and looked over to Vincent, readily trusting as the red-eyed man took him in his arms. "Mommy told me about you. I think you're the coolest!"

Vincent bowed his head, "Indeed? Thank you for that compliment."

Cloud laughed and drove Fenrir into the airship with Cid following close by.

* * *

Cloud watched tensely as the doctors surrounded Jotham's hospital bed. They were discussing quietly and taking notes. The nurse had come in earlier and taken some blood sample and given him some medicine. Jotham was exhausted from the trip and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow on the hospital bed.

Reeve joined her side and grasped her shoulder. "How is he?"

"I don't know. The doctors had been at this for the last hour and a half."

One of them finally broke away from the others and approached them. "I'm Doctor Takahashi, the specialist on the Geostigma."

Cloud nodded. "Cloud Strife-Crescent."

The doctor's eyes widened, "as in Sephiroth Crescent?"

"Yes." Cloud glanced at Reeve bemusedly. "Didn't Reeve tell you?"

Reeve cleared his throat, "Ah, that would be my fault. I had assumed you still went by the name Strife." He saw Cloud shake her head.

The doctor asked, "That means the boy is former General Sephiroth's son?"

"Yes," Cloud replied.

"Excuse me, this changes everything." Doctor Takahashi held up a finger and turned to join the other, whispering. She returned after a few minutes. "With the new information, we have a theory to why Jotham has a severe case of Geostigma." Cloud and Reeve's eyes widened. "Geostigma is an airborne virus and it shares same characteristics as Jenova cells that Professor Hojo was working on in the past." She paused as Reeve held up his hand.

"Excuse me, I need to catch Cloud up on this."

"Please do."

He turned to Cloud, "In the layman term from what we have discovered from Hojo's files. He created the virus years ago before Sephiroth joined the Soldier. He accidentally created the virus airborne when he intentionally was trying to create a serum that would initiate the super soldier genes. Apparently, it had mutated and spread far and wide all around the world in the last two decades. The lifestream that came from the crater had a reaction to the cells that were in every person's body, creating a virus, becoming epidemic in the last few years."

Cloud's eyes widened, she remembered the files she had read in the Nibelheim reactor. "Wait… I read something about it. My father found out that Hojo was trying to create super soldier by using a different agent but the file did not mention what it was. Hojo had my father killed to keep him silent."

Reeve nodded grimly. "Yes. Your father, Doctor Strife, was objective about it. He knew what would have happened." Cloud buried her head in her hands. He reached over and rubbed her back to comfort her. "Your father was a hero. He tried to stop Hojo then."

Cloud looked up to Jotham sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Why were the children the first one to show the signs?"

"We believe it was because of their weaker immune system. The adults had a longer time to develop the immunity to the virus in their body in the last twenty years." Doctor Takahashi replied. She gestured to her arm, "I suppose you have it also?"

Cloud lifted her left arm and pulled the glove off and detached the sleeve from her shoulder. Her whole arm was nearly black, the discoloration was swirling under her skin, appearing like a dark lifestream in her veins. "Yes."

Reeve grimaced as he saw her arm. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

Doctor Takahashi closed her file, "The reason why Jotham has Geostigma over 65% of his body is that he is the son of General Sephiroth. He shares Sephiroth's gene."

"What?" Cloud asked, surprised. "How does Sephiroth's gene has to do with this?"

"According to Hojo's files, Sephiroth was given the Jenova cells when he was in his mother's womb, therefore, creating him a child of Jenova along with his parents' genes," Reeve explained and Cloud gasped.

The doctor agreed, "Jotham also carries a majority of Jenova's gene." Reeve gripped Cloud's shoulder as he felt her tense. The doctor continued, "Mrs. Crescent, you also carried Jenova's gene too. Hojo injected a large quantity of it in you during the time he held you and Zack prisoners after Nibelheim Incident. That's why your arm has a darker shade than usual. Yes, I am aware of your files as well."

Cloud staggered and the two helped her to sit down. She gripped her knees and leaned over, breathing raggedly. "So… Jotham's dying because he is his father's son?"

The doctor kneeled beside Cloud and shook her head. "Not if we can help it. We created some medicine that would help to keep the Geostigma at bay. It should help Jotham live longer."

"How much longer?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"He may live a long life, but with the Geostigma. He would have to be on it for the rest of his life. Or until a cure is found. You will need it too." She touched her blackened arm. "This is severe as well, if untreated, it will spread to the rest of your body in no time."

Cloud swallowed and nodded. She quickly wiped a tear that fell. "Please, give us the medicine."

"With the both of you here, we're one step closer to finding a cure. You both are considered patient zero. General Sephiroth is the original patient zero but…" She trailed off.

Cloud gripped the sidebar of the chair and stood up. She went over to Jotham and stroked his hair. "Jotham says his father is alive. I don't know if that is possible."

Reeve frowned and stepped up to Cloud. "What do you mean?"

"We have been dreaming of him. I don't know what he is telling Jotham in his dream. But he tells me one word every night, 'soon'. He also warns me of this geostigma in Jotham." She turned and hugged Reeve, trying to not break down. "I… I miss him so much and it hurts to sleep at night, knowing I would see him in my dreams."

The doctor spoke up, "I'll have a bed set up here for you. I am going to have the nurse prescribe a strong tranquilizer for you. I want you to rest."

Cloud nodded into Reeve's shoulder as he held her. He waved to the doctors to leave and they were alone. He stroked her golden hair, "We'll find out. We'll get you two better. We're still working on recovering every bit of Hojo's files to find out the cure. It has to be somewhere."

* * *

Tifa smiled as she opened the door, greeting Cloud. "Welcome." She told the other woman and stepped aside. She has agreed to take in Cloud and Jotham into her orphanage home for lost and homeless children with geostigma. She was also happy to see Cloud again.

Cloud smiled gratefully in return as she entered the large housing with Jotham in arms. "Thank you for taking us in."

Tifa shook her head, "It's not a problem. I have hoped you would come back."

Cloud gave a wry look. "Not the way you expected, eh?"

"No. I am so sorry, for him." She gestured to Jotham. "He's not the only one here. I've been housing several children that had lost their parents... some of them have geositigma." Tifa led Cloud to the second floor of the house and into a small bedroom. "I have this room aside for you, it's small but I figured you'd want privacy with Jotham."

Cloud nodded gratefully. She went over to the double bed and laid sleeping Jotham on the quilt and fixed the blanket around him to keep him warm. He had been exhausted from the hospital and the pain medicine made him drowsy. She stood back up, satisfied that her son was comfortable. She glanced around the room and noted there were a small end table and a dresser in the room. It was decent and the narrow window overlooked the small backyard. The city of Neo Midgar loomed before them over the back fence. She turned to Tifa, "Thank you."

"No. Thank you." Tifa said. "You could have refused. I wanted to amend to you and mend our friendship. I was a fool."

Cloud shook her head. "What's done is done. You did more for me than you believe. Now, what's this place you got here and what's up with everyone else?"

Tifa gave a soft laugh. "Come on, I'll put tea on and we'll talk."

Cloud followed Tifa to the main level and together they talked. Tifa told of the place she was running, housing orphans and finding families to reunite them. She also told of Denzel, a young boy she adopted along with Marlene. Cloud also learned of the other Avalanchers, their involvement with the WRO and helping to build Neo Midgar. She was happy that everyone seemed to find their directions in the aftermath.

She glanced down at her covered up arm and clenched her gloved hand. She was lost for a while, trying to heal from the aftermath and putting closure on her past. But it seemed she couldn't with the haunting dreams and pain in her heart. Now with Jotham being severely ill and it was as if she was spiraling downward instead of up. A tear fell and splashed into her cold tea.

Tifa noticed her blond friend had gone silent and slipped far away. The splash of the tear in the tea was loud in the room. She reached out and touched Cloud's hand, concerned. "Cloud...?"

Cloud blinked and came back to reality, turning to Tifa and gave a nervous laugh. She wiped her wet eyes. "Oh. I was just thinking."

Tifa nodded. "You're not alone. It may seem like we all are moving forward but in our hearts, we still stagger behind. It will take years for everything to finally propel into the future." Tifa said and took the saucers with cold tea to the sink. "We worry, about you and Jotham. We were so surprised to learn of your past, others more than myself. With you taking off and not being in touch with us, we worry."

Cloud sighed. "I am sorry. I still struggle with my own mind and heart. Jotham believes his father is still alive somewhere. I just... I killed him." Her voice cracked. She looked down at her hands as if they were stained with blood. "I know I did. I am so confused. Did I kill Sephiroth?"

"Could he be right?" Tifa turned around and leaned back on the countertop. "I mean, Reeve has been uncovering a lot of Hojo's files from Midgar and keeping us on the tab with them. Things like clones and super soldiers."

Cloud stood up and went over to the window. "I went back to Nibelheim a while ago and found Hojo's hidden office in the reactor. Everything I read, the same thing Reeve found. But I am missing something." She frowned and turned to Tifa and pulled a folded paper from her pants pocket. "Except for this. Jotham claims he could read it. I can't. He tells me that the paper says Sephiroth is still alive."

Tifa took the paper and looked at it. "Is this Ancient writing? Like the ones we saw in the temple and the forgotten city?"

"I think so."

"You should give this to Reeve, he'll have it decoded. He is trying to find out everything he can about the geostigma. He believes the answer lies in Hojo's files. This might be a clue."

"I was going to, but with coming to Neo Midgar and learning that Jotham was born with geostigma because his father was the carrier. Patient Zero, they said. I have forgotten until now." She rubbed her forehead, feeling very tired and headache building tension.

Tifa went to Cloud's side and hugged her. "Go up and lie with your son, rest. I'll get this to Reeve right away and tell him what you told me."

Cloud nodded and turned to the stairs, murmuring her thanks. The darkness was threatening to close in on her.

Tifa watched with concerned eyes as Cloud disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Note:

Forgive me if there were some redundant or awkward sentences. I try my best to catch them but after reading the chapter through several times, I get mind-numbed.

I realize that there are few things here that have not been explained.

1\. Sword appearing and disappearing? I took the concept from FFXV because it's easier to carry around those big ass swords if they actually disappear and appear upon your command like that.

2\. Hojo's files. I got myself all messed up in my brain trying to keep it straight but ended up I couldn't. If it is confusing, just take it as that Hojo was a complicated and unorganized scientist, he had files scattered here and there. I even couldn't keep it straight in Road to Damascus Chronicles too.

3\. Highwind. I realize the ship was renamed to Shera in AC. I just liked the original name better, so it stays Highwind for me.

4\. This will be mentioned in the next chapter but I figured you guys would get a head-up: Not everyone on the planet knew about Sephiroth's attempt at destroying the planet. Only those who are involved in chasing after him; the Turk, ShinRa employees (some), Avalanche, and some civilians. It's a 'need to know' business. Everyone else just had a brush with doomsday, that's about it.

The story will end at Chapter 14; it's confirmed since the rest of the story has been written.

One final question:

I got a new story in mind and I would like to give it a try. I might write it, I might not.

Sephiroth/Fem!Cloud, in a world, setting similar to FFXV but solely with FFVII characters and the storyline is not like FFXV but fits in with the world setting. Would you read it? It's romance/adventure type of story.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Chess of Jotunheim**

Chapter 12: Revival of the King

Marlene stepped up to Jotham's side, who was sitting in the wheelchair, looking out of the window. It was a wet day, rain coming down in a sheet and the city looked grey and drab.

"Where's your mom?" She asked, leaning onto Jotham's wheelchair armrest.

The platinum-haired boy nodded toward the window. "Making deliveries." Cloud had started her own delivery business in Neo Midgar to escape from becoming antsy and had been getting a lot of demands. It had been several months since they came to Neo Midgar and they have started to settle in.

"Think she'll be back in time for dinner?" Denzel, a boy around the age of Marlene and Jotham asked. The three children became close, sticking to each other ever since Jotham came to live with them. He had geostigma on his forehead and it seemed mild, but occasionally he would get a severe headache.

Jotham shrugged. "Mom says she has to deliver something to Kalm and make a stop in old Midgar. She might be back for dinner."

Marlene smiled, "Of course, she will." She looked up to Cloud like a hero.

Jotham winced and grasped his head. Marlene turned to him, touching his hand gingerly. "Should I get Tifa?"

"No. It's going away." Jotham replied. "It's just voices."

"Voices?" Denzel asked perplexed.

Jotham, despite barely nine years old, felt beyond his years as he sighed wearily. "My father. He has been a bit incessant. He tells me that he is trapped and need to get out."

"You mean, Sephiroth?" Denzel asked.

The flaxen-haired boy nodded. "I know he is alive somewhere and needs help. But Mommy won't listen. She said he is dead."

Marlene frowned. "Do you know where he is?"

Jotham turned his gaze northward. "No. Daddy doesn't say much, just a word here and there."

"What did he say?" Denzel asked curiously, shifting to sit on the windowsill, facing Jotham.

Green eyes moved to meet the hazel ones. The fair-haired one ticked his fingers, "He says: soon, tree, ice, alive, help... And uh, he seems to know about the geostigma. When I see him in dreams, he would look at my arms, my head and then touch them. When he does, his touch would glow. I would wake up and the spot where he touched is clear of geostigma and then it turns black again."

Marlene's eyes widened. "He is trying to tell you something. Sometimes I hear Aerith. You got to tell someone."

"Mom won't listen or believe me. Who then?"

Denzel smiled, "What about Reeve? He is nice and does listen."

Jotham recalled the nice man he met before. "I guess."

"Hold on!" Marlene ran into another room and came back after a while, carrying a phone. "Here." She handed Jotham the phone.

"Did you steal this from Tifa?"

She laughed. "No. Tifa leaves one here in case of an emergency. Hold on," she took the phone and flipped it open, touching few keys and grinned triumphantly. The phone made dialing noises and then ringing noise echoed in the room.

Jotham took it and held it to his ear, waiting.

"Hello?"

The boy smiled, "Reeve? I need to talk to you."

* * *

"Is that Mother, brother?"

"Yes. We'll see her soon."

"Think she will be happy to see us soon?"

"Not a chance. Oh, don't cry."

"What about Father?"

"He's still trapped. She'll see him soon."

"But won't that be a problem for us?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But we will all be together soon."

* * *

Cloud shifted her sword, commanding it to disappear. Reno and Rude had given her a hard time approaching the building she needed to go. It was as if they were testing her skills. She stood before President Rufus in a wheelchair, surprised to see him.

He had called her earlier and was surprised to hear his voice. She had assumed he died when Diamond Weapon attacked the ShinRa Headquarter. She is going to give Reeve some talking for withholding a critical information such as the president's survival.

"So, you really do fight like a Soldier," Rufus said.

Cloud frowned. "You survived."

"Yes. I managed to escape, but you see it left me like this."

She tilted her head and gestured to his hand, "Geostigma. Must be bad for you."

Rufus chuckled. "Not quite bad as your son."

She sighed and turned to leave. She didn't want to deal with his brash jokes. He had always been an ass in the past.

"Wait, I apologize." He said, sounding truly sincere.

She glanced over her shoulder. "I am not interested in helping you. You are ShinRa. You are responsible for the atrocity on the planet."

Rufus nodded once, "Yes. I am trying to make amend. But I called you here because I have some information you need to know."

"And what is it?" She turned around.

"We have evidence that Sephiroth wasn't Sephiroth you believed to be."

Cloud cocked her head in bewilderment. "The hell you mean?"

"The one you killed. He might have been a clone."

Cloud's eyes widened and she straightened up. "What would prove that?"

"This." Rufus handed a small tablet to Cloud.

She took it and saw it was a video. She tapped the screen and watched it. It showed three young men in the distance, all had silver hair and green eyes. One approached and jerked the camera from the person who was filming them, rising it up to his face and he spoke.

"We're coming for you, Mother!" then the screen went black as it the video showed the camcorder was dropped.

"We believe they are referring to Jenova at first. However, the files Hojo had indicated something else. The C and S project."

Cloud paled as she clutched her abdomen. "No."

Rufus looked up at her. "They look too much like Jotham. They might be your and Sephiroth cloned children."

Cloud shook her head and backed up to the door. "That can't be. If they were our sons, they shouldn't be no more than few years old."

Rufus shook his head and raised his hand, gesturing to Tseng who stood behind him.

Tseng replied, "Hojo has enough skills and technologies to progress their age faster. We believe he also cloned Sephiroth prior to the boys. The Number One Project."

Cloud looked away, recalling the files she read in the Nibelheim reactors. It was beginning to make sense. All of the information was starting to click and connect. "If that's the case. Where is Sephiroth? My Sephiroth?"

Rufus looked at Cloud. "We don't know. You might have the answer."

She shook her head. "I don't."

Her phone rang and she took it out of her pocket and saw Reeve's name flash on the screen. She flipped it open and held it to her ear, turning away from Rufus. "Yes?"

"I had a quite interesting conversation with your son."

Cloud's brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

Reeve's voice carried through the phone, "About Sephiroth."

Cloud's eyes shifted to Rufus. "I am with Rufus at the moment and he is telling me something interesting. Care to verify that?" She heard his grumbling on the other end. "Hold on a sec," she turned fully back to the bandaged President in his wheelchair. "What you just told me... how new the information is?"

Rufus smirked, "Very new."

Reno and Rude entered the room and stood beside Rufus. The red-head Turk looked apologetic. "We ran into them this morning."

Rude took his sunglasses off and pocketed it. "We were on recon to the northern crater because there was some seismic activity up there."

Rufus held his hand up to silence his Turks. "Not only they ran into them, they took off before we could bring them in. We also brought back something of interest. I figured you needed to know immediately, which is why I called you here."

Cloud turned her head toward the ceiling, she could hear the familiar roar of the Highwind. "Highwind?"

Rufus waved his hand to single Tseng to push his chair. "And Highwind. I called the orphanage but they told me you were out on delivery and happen to be in the area. Perfect timing. Please, if you will, join me as we head back to Neo Midgar. I want you to see this."

Cloud frowned and turned to follow Rufus out of the building of Healan. Her curiosity had been piqued.

* * *

The trip from the hidden retreat hospital to Neo Midgar was fairly short. The Highwind landed on its designated pad in the heart of the city.

Cloud followed Rufus and was soon joined by Reeve as they entered the WRO headquarter.

"I was going to contact her," Reeve told Rufus with an annoyed tone as they walked down a long hallway.

Rufus waved his hand in dismissal. "She was closer to me."

"I am right here," Cloud said with an irritated tone. "Reeve. You failed to let me know that the jackass is still alive."

Reeve gave a nervous chuckle. "Not many have known. We figured since you had a quiet history with him that it would be best to tell you at a later date when he has fully recovered. I'm afraid you just might finish him off."

Cloud rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't… maybe." Rufus gave a pained whimper and she nudged his shoulder. "Is there anything else I should know?"

They paused at the elevator and the door opened. They entered and turned to face the door. Reeve held up his hand, singling the number Rude needed to push. Cloud noted they were going down to the basement. She knew there was a large warehouse below the building. It was nearly a mile below and the ride down would take a while. She turned to Reeve and gave him a pointed look.

"Right. I am not sure how much you know." He started. "Reno and Rude reported that you found some files in the Nibelheim Reactor and I had those collected. Most of them are what we already know from Midgar files that Hojo had left behind. The ancient writing paper you had given us, we were able to decipher it and it confirms that Hojo did indeed created several clones. The pods in the Nibelheim Reactor was the development chambers for the clones. Several of them were successful. One was an exact clone of Sephiroth."

Cloud paled. "So, it is possible that the person I spent a better part of two years going after wasn't Sephiroth?"

Rufus replied. "It is confirmed. What happened to the real Sephiroth, your ever so loving husband," Cloud glared at the man in the chair. "We are not quite sure. However, the Turks found something interesting and we need you in case something happened. We might need you to save the world once more."

Cloud snapped, "Cut to the chase. What did you guys find?"

Reeve replied, "Remember the giant root in the ice cave up north?" Cloud nodded, recalling the worst moment of her life. Guilt rose inside her. "The crystal pod, it survived the cave-in and we brought it back here."

Cloud's hand shot to her mouth to stifle a gasp. "No. He is in that thing?"

"We think so."

"How is that even possible?" She asked.

The elevator came to a stop. The door opened and they filed out into another empty long hallway.

Cloud could see the group of Avalanchers standing at the end of the hallway before a double door. Reeve answered the question she silently asked him with a look, "I asked them to come too, to assist."

They reached the group. Cloud turned to Reeve and Rufus. "You think there is a chance that whoever is in that crystal pod is not Sephiroth?"

Reeve nodded.

Rufus spoke up, "We can't afford another one of those clones causing havoc."

"Especially with three of them loose somewhere." Rude quipped.

Cloud nodded, recalling the three young men in the video, and turned to the doors. She inhaled and steeled her nerves, ready to face what come may.

"In here," Reeve announced as he pushed open the two doors to reveal a large warehouse room, brightly lit and empty save for the pod in the center of the room with several people with white robes around it.

"Sir?" One of the leading scientists asked as they noticed the crew.

Reeve gestured to the crew, "Avalanche. The is Doctor Severum. He is the leading scientist on this project. Doctor, this is Cloud."

The doctor turned to Cloud and bowed his head. "I have heard of you. We are trying our best to free Sephiroth, if it is him, from the pod."

Cloud nodded as she approached the pod, she could clearly see Sephiroth's peaceful demeanor in the glass-like material. She touched the smooth surface and smiled. "It is him. I can sense it." She rubbed her hand along the plane of the surface, feeling the smoothness of the material. "It's a materia… a summon type." She softly said.

"A summon? Eh, that's something I didn't think to figure out." The doctor scribbled in his note.

"He has to be summoned," Cloud said as she studied her husband's feature. The sorrow and pain she had held on for so long seemed to melt away. It had been so long since she laid her eyes on him. She missed him intensely and wished he would be awake and with her again.

The pod began to rattle and glow unearthly light. Everyone jumped back except for Cloud. She had closed her eyes and was still touching the pod as if nothing had happened.

"What's happening?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, what's da fuck going on?" Barret growled, cocking his gun-arm.

Vincent narrowed his eyes, watching Cloud, noting her peaceful expression. "She is summoning him."

Yuffie jumped up and down in glee, "Yesss! She is!"

Reeve glanced at the doctor to see the man astounded and rolled his eyes. By now, people should be getting used to strange unusual things that seem to surround the blond haired female.

They watched as the pod shift and flow like a liquid gel, rolling back to push Sephiroth out of the glassy substance and then puddled around him, becoming water like on the floor. Cloud opened her eyes, feeling her hand on Sephiroth's bare chest instead of the smooth materia. It felt familiar, the warmth of his skin, the smooth dip of his pectorals. His heart began to beat once under her hand and then like a slow drum, beating until it resumed its normal rhythm.

"Sephiroth." She said as she watched his eyes flutter for a bit before they opened, the green eyes unfocused and staring straight up. "Sephiroth." She repeated, touching his face and he turned her head to look at her. His eyes focused several times before he blinked and finally, he smiled softly.

"Cloud." His voice was hoarse and rough from not using it for a long time. He reached up and touched her face. "You're different."

She laughed as tears fell from her eyes and she latched onto him, hugging and kissing him. "You're alive. You're back!" He held her.

"How long?" He asked.

She moved back and replied, "Nealy five years since Nibelheim."

Sephiroth frowned and asked, "Jotham? Our son?"

"He's waiting for you. Oh, he keeps telling me you're alive and I had a hard time believing him, after everything that happened." Tears were streaming down her face.

"I've always been with you. You can be quiet stubborn, love." He said, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"I am so sorry. It's so hard to tell what's real and what's not."

"Yes… five years…" Sephiroth pushed to sit up and groaned as the pain of not using his muscles for so long shocked his system.

Cloud helped him to sit and turned to a doctor beside her, "Give me your jacket." she told the shocked woman. She then pulled the jacket off the woman and placed it on Sephiroth's lap to give him dignity. The doctors and scientist came around, checking his vital signs. Sephiroth made an annoyed noise and glanced around to find the Avalanche crew watching on with trepidation, stances ready to fight. He also noted several Turks and a man in a wheelchair that looked like Rufus. He rose his eyebrow at them.

Cloud noticed this and turned to them, "It's alright, this is the real Sephiroth, my husband. Not the man we stopped from destroying the world."

Sephiroth muttered loud enough for Cloud to hear, "You're going to have to fill me in. They look like they want to kill me."

"I will" Cloud replied with a weak chuckle. "It's a long story. To them, you're the villain bent on world domination. It was a mess."

Sephiroth waved his hands for the white coat people to back off. "I'd like to go home. Are you guys quiet done yet?"

"Sir, we need to check you over. You have been in that material for five years. This is something we've never seen." Doctor Severum said.

Sephiroth made a low growl, "I have enough of white coat people like you. No more."

Reeve held his hand up in peace offering, "Doctor, I believe we should let him be. I agree that he has enough of doctors due to Doctor Hojo's meddling."

Sephiroth turned to him, "you're in charge now?"

"More or less, yes." Reeve turned to Rufus. "I am standing in for President Rufus as he recovers."

Rufus spoke up, "Welcome back."

Sephiroth gave a nod to the man. He gestured to Reeve for the scientists, "Go through him to make an appointment with me. I'd like to see my son and catch up what I've missed with my wife."

Doctor Severum held up a hand. "We'd like to keep checking on you to make sure you have no ill effect from being encased in material for five years. But I think we have enough data for now. If you can, you may go with Cloud."

"Thank you." Sephiroth stood up gingerly and grimaced as the feeling of needles spread over his legs and feet. "This is going to take a while."

Cloud held him and waited. "We got all the time in the world now. Never again we will be apart."

"It's becoming a repetitive theme with us." He grasped her hand.

"I know. This time… the third time the charm, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Reeve turned to Rude. "We will need some clothes for him. Rude, in the hallway, there is a door to the left, you will find some clothes in the office. Please bring them here."

Reno saluted, "Right-o!" He turned and left.

Tifa approached the two, smiling nervously. "Cloud?"

Cloud turned to her friend and nodded. "It's all right."

Tifa eyed the former General. "We'd like to be sure if..."

Sephiroth took in the familiar looking woman. He couldn't place where he had seen her. "I don't know what I can prove to you that I am me. You look familiar."

Tifa nodded. "Tifa Lockheart, the daughter of Nibelheim Mayor from long ago." She reached out her hand.

His eyes widened in recognition. "Ah! I remember you now. You look different." He took her hand in a shake. "Nibelheim... what happened?" He turned to Cloud. "I believe that was my last memory... I was in the basement of the manor and then there was someone." He rubbed his head, remembering being hit over the head. He looked up and glanced around. "Zack, where is he?" Cloud stifled a sob and he turned to her concernedly. "Cloud?"

Tifa nodded and turned to the others. "It's alright, everyone. I think we need to leave them alone."

The group left as Reno came back with a box and left it with Cloud and Sephiroth before joining the others.

"Cloud," Reeve approached them. "When you guys are ready; we'll take you back to the orphanage."

Cloud took Reeve's hand and squeezed it gratefully. "Give us a bit of time."

"Sure thing." He told her and turned to the silver-haired man. "Welcome back." Sephiroth bowed his head. Reeve turned and left, leaving the two of them alone.

"There is a big gap I am missing here. Everyone looks so different, even Rufus."

Sephiroth said softly as he allowed Cloud help him get dressed. He was slowly regaining his strength and moving better every moment. It was as if he had a long night of sleep. But it had been five years and it was hard to believe it.

Cloud sighed, "It is a long story. A terrible one." She started to fill in what happened that night in Nibelheim.

It took her nearly two hours filling in the last five years, even she didn't cover every detail. That would come later and she told him enough for him to get on for the time being. Reeve had returned and brought a tray of food for Sephiroth to eat.

"I have transportation ready for you both," Reeve said as Sephiroth finished his plate of food. "I also want to report that the doctors were able to confirm your authenticity. The clones have a marker in their DNA that identifies them as clones. Sephiroth, you have none."

The silver-haired man replied. "Good, because I feel like myself. From what Cloud had told me... will the world be able to handle my so-called return?"

"You should be safe. What the majority of the population knew, that there was a meteor that threatened to end their world, nothing more. The entire chasing after the evil clone was classified information and a handful of people knew. You have been technically reported as MIA 5 years ago and has nothing to do with the meteor incident."

"Good," Sephiroth replied tiredly.

Cloud caught the tone in his voice. "Reeve, we're ready to go. Is everyone else gone?"

"Yes. Tifa is waiting for you at home with your son. She didn't tell him."

Cloud smiled. "He'll be happy." She turned to Sephiroth and helped him to stand up. He gripped onto her arm and took a step. His legs were cooperating and not giving him any trouble.

"I'll be fine now, love," he told her and let her go but gripped her hand.

* * *

Sephiroth took in the new world as they rode in the black car with tinted window. He had not let her hand go once since they emerged from that basement warehouse.

They stopped in front of the orphanage where Cloud and Jotham had been staying in. Cloud had filled in that she had taken up staying with Tifa and the other children because Jotham would not be lonely while she worked.

Cloud opened the door and stepped in. Tifa was already standing behind Jotham's wheelchair, with him sitting in it. She smiled and stepped aside.

Sephiroth stepped in and immediately saw his son. He inhaled, realizing how much he had grown. He also had been forewarned of the severity of the illness. His heart clenched to see his son in such state. "Jotham."

Jotham's eyes widened as he saw his father step into the door. He could scarcely believe his eyes. Not many hours ago, he had called Reeve and now his father was standing before him.

He whispered, "Daddy?"

Sephiroth covered the distance between himself and his son in two strides and knelt down, taking the boy into his arms. Jotham immediately grasped his father and hugged him, crying. "Jotham, it's me. I'm back."

"Daddy! I knew it!" the boy cried, holding onto his father's neck, afraid to let him go, lest if he would disappear again. "I knew you were alive!"

Cloud wiped her tearstained cheeks and joined them, hugging the two of them. "I am so sorry, Jotham. I should've listened to you."

Tifa sniffled as she watched the reunion. She was happy for them and knew in her heart that Sephiroth was the same man she remembered from long ago, not the manic hell-bent on destroying the world. It would be hard for the others because they did not know him from before but she would help them to accept him. She turned and left the three alone to their reunion.

* * *

"Daddy? Can we play chess tomorrow?" Jotham asked as Sephiroth picked his son up from the wheelchair after dinner was over.

Sephiroth smiled. "Of course, son. Have you been keeping up with your chess play?"

Jotham laughed. "Yes. Papa Fair helped me to practice. Even Vincent."

The silver-haired man remembered Zack's father. He was grateful to Zack's parents for taking Cloud and Jotham in in the last year. He took the stairs, carrying his son. "Good. We'll play after breakfast."

Cloud met them at the top of the stairs with Jotham's pajama in hands. "Come on, we're putting you in Marlene and Denzel's room tonight."

"Okay." Jotham quipped. Cloud laughed and helped Sephiroth to the children's room and Cloud changed Jotham's clothes.

Sephiroth sat on a bed, watching as his wife and son interact. He had seen the geostigma all over his son's body and he was curious. He had noticed a lot of children having the similar symptom. Cloud had barely mentioned anything about it. He knew Cloud also had it, being careful to keep her right hand and arm covered. He figured he would wait until the right time to ask.

"Good night, love." Cloud murmured softly as she kissed Jotham's forehead and pulled the blanket to his chin. She waved to Marlene and Denzel, who woke sleepily from their bed to see them. Sephiroth ruffled his son's pale hair and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Daddy. You promise you'll be here in the morning?" Jotham asked.

"I will be here in the morning, and from now on, I will be here every single day," Sephiroth said and left his son to sleep. He joined Cloud in her small room.

"This is not right. I missed 5 years. Everything is so different now." He told her.

She stood up from her bed and drew him close. "I know. I missed four years of Jotham's life too."

He grasped her around the waist and held her close, touching his forehead to her forehead. "You're not telling me everything," He softly said as he reached up, touching her gloved hand and arm. "This…" He slowly pulled the glove off to find her skin has blackened. "Geostigma?"

She sighed, "I know." She allowed him to turn her hand over, inspecting her skin. "It became epidemic a while ago, after the Meteor. Children everywhere was starting to get them and then the adults. Jotham has the worst case of them all."

"Why?"

She looked up with a mournful look. "Because he carries your gene."

"What?" He was confused.

"It's the Jenova virus, that's what the geostigma were mutated from and it reacted badly to the release of the lifestream that stopped the meteor. Hojo created them a long time ago when we were young. My father found out and he tried to put stop to it. Hojo set up a bomb in the reactor that killed him, to silence him."

"The hell?" Sephiroth whispered, horrified.

She shook her head and he became silent, sitting down and pulling her to sit on his lap. She continued, "The virus went airborne for everyone else. You had the gene from Jenova injected into you when you were a fetus, which is why Jotham has it more than anyone else."

"That makes sense." He replied. "It was Jenova that was trying to talk to me in my mind that night in Nibelheim. She keeps calling me her son. It was so strange." He told her.

Cloud nodded. "Hojo got quite a few projects and you were part of them, directly and indirectly. We'll discuss those later. But with the gene in you, you passed them on to Jotham. Being from Nibelheim, I got the stigma because I was injected with Jenova gene when Hojo held me prisoner after the Nibelheim incident."

Sephiroth frowned as he caressed her arm. "Only if I could not have gone down to the basement…"

She shook her head, touching his face. "It's in the past, let's not dwell on that."

"What about Tifa? She didn't show any symptoms."

"Not everyone got them."

"I see. What should we do?"

Cloud shook her head. "Right now, I don't know. The doctors are working on the cure. Jotham is considered Patient Zero. But now you're here, you are the original Patient Zero."

"I guess I will have to put up with the doctors to help find the cure." He replied, caressing her back to ease the tension that was building up.

Cloud turned to him, "Sephiroth? What do you remember from that night?"

He held onto her as she moved to straddle him. He bore his green eyes into her blue ones, his voice became somber. "I… I remember horrible headaches." She nodded. "I woke up, feeling the urge to check the basement of the mansion. I went and started to read some files. But the headaches were becoming unbearable to the point that I wanted to return to you and sleep. The medicine and cure materia weren't doing any tricks. Then I heard a voice and turned around." Cloud swallowed, gripping onto him tighter. "I was so surprised to look at someone that looked like me. It was like looking into the mirror, but his eyes… they were so…" He looked away, frowning.

"Evil," She whispered. Remembering the eyes that she saw upon the clone Sephiroth that night in Nibelheim in the fire. "I remember seeing him… I believed it was you. It was strange."

Sephiroth tilted her chin up for her to look at him. "It wasn't me. He hit me over the head. When I woke up a while later, he was holding me over the pool of mako in the reactor. It was just that moment when he dropped me. The next thing I remember was you handing me something, all in my mind was that I needed to summon something to help you."

Cloud blinked in bemusement. "That was you talking to me in my mind when you were in the crystal pod in the crater?"

"Yes. I could feel you and hear you. I knew you were in trouble and the clone didn't want you to give me the materia."

"That's why he was trying to stop me from getting it to you. It was so confusing." She frowned. "Why did you need to summon the Meteor?"

"Gaia told me to. She said it was necessary in order to release Holy."

"What?" She murmured and her eyes widened. "Of course, Aerith summoned Holy. Only it would work if the entire world was in danger. That makes sense."

"And after that, I keep trying to tell you things and the only time we could meet was in your dreams."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "If I knew it was really you trying to tell me, I would have found you sooner. I was so confused because I killed the clone and…" She buried her head in his chest, crying.

He rubbed her back, "Well, it's all over. We're alive and we're together again." Sephiroth said softly, hugging her.

She smiled sadly. "But Aerith and Zack."

"They didn't die for nothing. I am sure they're happy in the Lifestream together."

Cloud smiled. Sephiroth reached up and pulled her head down to kiss her lips. He whispered on her lips, "Right now, I want you."

"So do I." She replied and kissed him back.

* * *

Tifa dried the dish slowly as she watched Sephiroth and Jotham battle it out on the chess board. She smiled softly as Jotham made a triumphant noise after moving a piece.

"Weird to see him sittin' there." Barret softly grumbled as he handed the wet dish to her.

Tifa laughed softly. "Not so much for me. He's the real deal."

"How's so?" He asked.

Tifa placed the bowl down and took another one from Barret before continuing. "Growing up, he would come to Nibelheim. He was nice, a bit odd because he was an outsider. He and Cloud was always a company together, spending their summer together. When he got older and came back, that one summer when Cloud and I were seventeen. They were so smitten with each other. Even I could see they were in love. That was the real deal. This is him, right there." She gestured toward to Sephiroth who looked up to Cloud and pulling her down to sit on his lap while he played chess. It was a picture of a happy family. "Just looking at them makes me happy."

Barret watched the three across the room. "Gonna be a while to get used to da'." He murmured.

"I know," Tifa replied and turned, placing the now dry dishes away. "I'll help you all get used to him. You guys would like him."

Barret made a grunting noise as he wiped down the counter.

* * *

"I win!" Jotham cheered as he pushed his knight toward Sephiroth's queen.

Cloud laughed and got up from Sephiroth's lap and went around to her son, "It's time to get dressed. Come on, I'll help you." She picked him up with no effort.

Sephiroth stood with them and ruffled Jotham's hair. "I'll clean up here." He watched as the two went up the stairs and turned to collect the dishes and took them to the kitchen. He started to wash the dishes and dry them.

Vincent stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the door, watching Sephiroth rinse the bowl and set it aside on the rack to dry.

Sephiroth took a dish towel and wiped down the counter dry before turning to the intruder. He had sensed the quiet man earlier and turned to the red and black-clad man. This was the first time he actually met the man. He had heard about him from Cloud and Jotham. "So, you're Vincent Valentine. The man behind the locked door."

Vincent's eyes crinkled around the edge in amusement at the title. He dipped his head, "And you, Sephiroth. The real one."

Sephiroth leaned against the counter behind him and crossed his arms to show ease. "Cloud told me about what happened in the last few years, about you guys. Not so much in details but I was able to get enough. You killed Hojo."

Vincent grew somber, unsure if it was an accustom because Sephiroth immediately placed a wall up the moment he said it, leaving no hint of his opinion on the subject. He can see that Sephiroth is a hard man to read. He tilted his head forward slightly. "I did."

Sephiroth glanced to the side and tossed the towel into the hamper. "I see."

Vincent struggled to read the other man. "From what I understand, Hojo raised you."

"Yeah, he did." Sephiroth shrugged. "He wasn't exactly a great father figure." He stood up and stepped forward. Vincent immediately threw up a guard but didn't hint it. "He was distant, cold, and didn't show any affection. I finally learned what parents are supposed to be like when I met Cloud's parents. It was also the same time I came to hate Hojo. He used me as an experiment my whole life."

Vincent frowned.

Sephiroth held his hand out. "I want to thank you for ending Hojo's life. No one should ever suffer by him like we did."

The guard fell and Vincent grasped the hand and they shook. He saw a genuine gratefulness in the other man's eyes. "You are welcome."

Sephiroth gave a half smile. Vincent noticed it was unlike the smile that sent chills down everyone's spine. It was softer and kind.

"Cloud mentioned that you knew Lucrecia, my mother."

"I did."

Sephiroth rubbed his neck, becoming venerable before Vincent's eyes. It was a tender topic, he surmised, for both of them. "I want to ask... what was she like?"

The former Turk ran his hand through his wild hair before replying, "She was a wonderful woman. She would have been a wonderful mother to you. She loved you very much. I..." Vincent looked away, unable to meet Sephiroth's eyes. "I loved her and wanted to take her away from everything that night. But Hojo changed that, that's why I had to stop him, avenge Lucrecia."

Sephiroth inhaled deeply. It confirmed what he had suspected. "When I was younger, I questioned the authenticity of Hojo's fatherhood to me. I didn't believe he was my biological father even he implied it. It wasn't until I was in Soldier that I learned he was sterile. He could never have fathered a child." He tilted his head, studying Vincent's face. The other man's cloak hid half of his face and his hair framed most of his face, making it hard to see what he truly looked like.

Vincent could feel the former-general intense scrutiny. He tilted his head back and drew the cloak collar down, exposing his full face.

They mirrored each other, the same nose, same lips, and even the same facial features. Sephiroth smiled. "You're my father."

Vincent gave a half grin, the same one Sephiroth made earlier. "I believe it now. I never knew for a long time. It was either him or me."

Sephiroth nodded. "With everything that happened... it's all too much for me. But I would like to get to know you better."

"Likewise."

Sephiroth laughed, "I just realized... you have a grandson."

Vincent laughed softly. "Indeed, I do."

They turned to see Cloud enter the kitchen with Jotham. She gave them one glance and smiled, "So, it's true?"

Sephiroth went to her and took her in his arms, sandwiching Jotham in between. "Yes."

Cloud looked over to Vincent and reached her hand out to him. The man took it and she said, "Welcome to the family."

Vincent felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. It was like a burden of the world falling away from his shoulders. He tilted his head and smiled.

Jotham looked up at his parents and Vincent. He wiggled out of their hold and grasped onto Vincent. "Grandpa, want to play chess with me?"

Sephiroth laughed loudly, it was a sound of pure joy. Cloud couldn't help but tear up at the sound, the joy filling her up.

Vincent adjusted to hold Jotham and ruffled the boy's white gold hair with his golden claws. "I do."

"Want to play later?"

"It's a date."

* * *

Note: Aww, so much feel in this chapter. Thank you for keeping up this far with me!

Happy New Year! I have started a new story and I think I am going to post it after this story finish, it will be called "The King and the Summoner". I might change the title if I come up with a better one. It's also a Sephiroth/Fem!Cloud story.

Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Chess of Jotunheim**

Chapter 13: The Children of the Knight

Sephiroth opened his eyes. Something was off. The light from the morning dawn peeked through the crack of the curtains and shone across the small room. He could see the dust dancing in the beam. He sat up and scratched his head and shaking his long silver hair to loosen the tangles. He glanced over to see Cloud's blue eyes open. She was frowning.

"You feel it?" He asked.

"Yes. It's strange. As if something was calling me."

"Let's check it out."

She murmured her agreement and got up. They dressed quietly and quickly as they could. He turned around and grinned, liking her outfit in sleeveless crew top zipped up to her breasts and tight black leather shorts under the half skirt-guard. She rolled her eyes at him as she zipped up the knee-length boots. She threw him the black form-fitting shirt at him. "Come on."

He grabbed the shirt and pulled it on. He hurried out of the room to see Cloud come out of the children's room. She shook her head.

"They're gone. Everyone's gone."

"What?" He asked as he took a look in the bedroom. "It's too early for anyone to get up."

She gestured for him to follow and they hurried down the stairs and out of the house. They were surprised to see a crowd of people heading in one direction.

Sephiroth stepped down the stairs and grabbed the closest man and asked, "What is going on?"

The man looked enraged, "Shove off. Unless you want to help us. They're taking our children."

Cloud's eyes widened as she looked into the direction where the crowd was going. They were heading to the center of the city.

"Who are taking the children?" Sephiroth asked.

"Those three men." The man replied and shook off Sephiroth's grip and walked away.

Cloud joined Sephiroth's side and she gripped his arm. "Three men? It must be them."

"Who?"

Cloud looked up to Sephiroth and realized she hasn't told him about the cloned children. "Another long story. But the three men are another clones, this time around, our own as in our sons."

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "Sons? Fuck." He muttered, realizing the extent of Hojo's damage.

Cloud let go of him and ran around the house and she returned with Fenrir. "Come on. Hop on."

He wondered when he would cease to be surprised or amazed by Cloud and slipped behind her, holding onto her waist. "What more are there?" He asked over the roar of the noise.

Cloud laughed, "A lot more! Just let me handle this. When we get there, find Jotham, Marlene, and Denzel and keep them away from them."

"I'll try." He replied.

They made it to the center of the city to see a crowd of people surrounding a monument shaped like a planet and a meteor landfalling on the surface. Two of the three silver-haired men in black leathers were standing around the top of the monument. Children were lined in a ring around the monument in a daze, not responding to the adult's pleas.

Cloud found Tifa, she was trying to snap Denzel out of his stupor as he stood in the ring. She scanned the children. She could not find Jotham.

Sephiroth grasped her arm and pointed up toward a building nearby. It was incomplete but she saw him. Jotham with a silver-haired man. She felt her heart stop in her throat.

"Cloud." She turned to find Marlene looking frightful.

"Marlene," Cloud said as she kicked Fenrir's stand down to park it and got off. Sephiroth followed suit. She knelt down to the girl, asking, "What happened?"

Marlene shook her head. "Jotham and Denzel woke up before dawn and left. I followed them and they came here. One of the strange men took Jotham." She gestured to the empty wheelchair nearby. "He said he's Jotham's brother and would take care of him."

Cloud clenched her hands. "Stay with Sephiroth. He will keep you safe. I am going to get Jotham back." She stood and saw Sephiroth nod, placing a hand on Marlene's shoulder.

"Be careful." He told her. She nodded and threw her hand out, summoning the Fusion sword to appear in her hand. He eyed the sword, impressive with its size and look. "Go."

She turned and paused.

Tifa came toward them with Denzel in arms, he seemed to wake out of his stupor. "Jotham isn't here!"

Cloud gestured with Fusion toward the building. "I found him."

She turned and her eyes widened as the ground began to shake and the dark shadows erupted from the ground, taking form into giant creatures and attacked the crowd.

"Go!" Sephiroth shouted as he grabbed Marlene, summoning Masamune for the first time since he woke up. He slashed one of the creatures that came toward them.

* * *

"Kadaj, what do you intend to do?" Rufus asked as he watched one of the trios of silver-haired men carefully.

Kadaj was holding Jotham in his arm like a hostage. He laughed and Jotham cringed in his arms. "Mother is here, and so Father is too. Just one more... where is she?"

Rufus frowned and asked, "Who?"

"The other mother, Jenova. You have her."

"What will you do with it if you have Jenova?" Rufus asked.

Jotham's eyes widened as he listened to the two. He squirmed a bit and Kadaj gripped him tighter. "Let me go!"

Kadaj turned his head, cooing, "Oh, just be still." Then his face hardened, "you don't want to fall."

Jotham looked down below, Kadaj had been standing near the edge. He swallowed and nodded his head.

"Good." Kadaj laughed and waved his free hand toward the sky. His hand glowed and a beam of light shot to the sky and the cloud swirled, exploding into the multi-colored hue of lights.

"Give me Jenova," Kadaj said seriously, glaring over his shoulder to Rufus.

"If I refuse?"

Kadaj grinned and turned his head to see a giant dragon-like creature appear out of the sky. "Say goodbye to your precious city."

Rufus looked at the giant summon, it was one of the rare ones. "Bahamut Sin." He saw something in the distance and grinned, replying, "you can never defeat our hope."

Kadaj's eyes zeroed toward Cloud who were leaping up the beams, with Avalanchers' help. "We'll see."

Jotham smiled, internally cheering for his mother, watching her somersaulting toward the summon with the grace of an angel. "Mommy's strong."

Kadaj chuckled, "I'm counting on that."

* * *

Cloud started toward the building but then the sky exploded and she gasped. Bahamut Sin appeared and its' massive claw crashed right down on the monument, destroying it.

Sephiroth shouted at her, "Cloud!"

She glanced over her shoulder, "I need to take care of this. Get Jotham!"

"Alright!"

Tifa grabbed Marlene and Denzel, shouting over the din of the noise, "Get away from here!"

Yuffie landed from nowhere and ripped off the parachute from her back, "Who's been touching my materia?"

Tifa smiled, "The bad guys, naturally."

Cloud jumped back onto Fenrir as Highwind roared in the sky. Barter, Cid, Vincent, Nanaki, and Cait Sith appeared. She smiled and shouted, "Let's mosey!"

Cid grumbled, "Did she have to say that?"

Sephiroth watched the crew and Cloud, realizing there was a special bond between them all. He was grateful for them. They took off after Cloud had disappeared down the street toward Bahamut Sin. He turned his head toward the building where Jotham was and started to run, dodging and slashing the shadow creatures.

* * *

Cloud attacked Bahamut Sin and it reared back toward the sky.

Tifa appeared by her side. "You got this."

"Thanks," Cloud replied and jumped to the high beam above and started to run upward the building.

She reached Barret who grabbed her hand and threw her up, "Alley-oop!" he shouted.

She flew up and grabbed Cid's javelin on the next beam. He vaulted her up higher, shouting, "Giddyap!"

Higher she went and her momentum started to slow. "There you go!" Cait Sith said as she felt the back of her shirt gripped and then she started to fly higher. She heard Nanaki howl below her and grinned. Twirling Fusion in her hand, preparing to face Bahamut Sin, who still hovered in the sky above.

She saw Yuffie run up the building and jumped backward, somersaulting toward her. Yuffie held out her hands and Cloud knew what she needed to do. She flew toward the young ninja and her boot landed into Yuffie's hands and jumped, continuing her ascents.

Vincent jumped down from a higher beam and grasped her hand as she met him in the air. "Fly!" he told her and with his powerful throw, she shot up.

Tifa stood on the top beam, smiling as she watched Cloud fly past her. She shouted, "No giving up!"

Bahamut Sin reared back and shot a bright beam toward Cloud.

* * *

Sephiroth stepped onto the floor where he had seen Jotham being held by one of the men. He saw Rufus sitting in his wheelchair, facing him.

"Welcome, Father." Kadaj turned away from the scene.

Sephiroth slowly moved toward Rufus, to not cause trouble. "Let Jotham go."

Kadaj looked down at Jotham and grinned, pinching the boy's cheek. "Aw, we were having fun." He looked up and his face grew dark. "Not until I have Mother."

Sephiroth frowned. "She is right there," he gestured toward where Bahamut Sin was hovering in the sky.

"Not that one," Kadaj replied. "He knows where the other Mother is."

Sephiroth glanced at Rufus, asking. "Jenova?" his eyes widened as he saw Rufus's knowing glint in his eyes. "I thought Jenova was destroyed."

"Not all of it. We need Mother for Reunion."

Kadaj smiled, tilting his head back slightly.

"Reunion. What are you talking about, son?" Sephiroth decided to play along.

Kadaj turned to watch as Bahamut Sin opened his mouth and shot a bright beam toward a tiny speck in the sky. He grinned. "To finish what you started." He glanced at Sephiroth and laughed.

Sephiroth drew to his full height and clenched his hands. He knew what Kadaj had implied. "Let Jotham go." He said sternly as if speaking to a child who had misbehaved.

Kadaj saw the beam explode and the tiny speck disappeared within the massive summon and turned around. "Not until I have Mother!" He shouted and shot his hand out, summoning a fireball.

Rufus threw away his blanket to show he had a metal box in his lap. "A good son would've known." He threw the box to the side.

Kadaj screamed and threw the fireball and went after the box, falling out of the building.

Sephiroth's eyes widened the moment the fireball shot out of Kadaj's hand. He had two choices, save Rufus or his son. Naturally, he jumped toward Kadaj and Jotham, grabbing his son around the waist as Kadaj fell. He twisted and landed on the floor with a thump. He sighed and saw Jotham gripping onto him, safe and sound. He turned his head in time to see Rufus fall over the edge.

Rufus looked unfazed as he drew out his gun from the depth of his jacket and fired several rounds at Kadaj.

They watched as Kadaj grabbed the box, twisting around to hug it with his entire body. Rufus landed into a nest that suddenly appeared halfway down the side of the building. Tseng and Elena had threw up a nest in nick of time.

Kadaj twisted his body once more and landed on the ground unhurt and jumped onto the back of the motorcycle. The two others, Loz and Yazoo sped along and Kadaj joined them, disappearing.

"Mommy..." Jotham looked up as Bahamut Sin exploded into a giant blue ball of light.

Sephiroth stood up, gripping his son tight. "She's fine. That's her omni-slash."

* * *

Cloud twirled Fusion and slashed right through the first beam of energy. She suddenly found herself in a dream.

She was standing in a field of flowers and two people were standing together before her. She inhaled as she recognized them. "Zack, Aerith!"

Zack smiled, "You can do it. I'm proud of you."

"Ready to finish this?" Aerith asked, reaching her hand out to Cloud.

Cloud reached to grasp the flower girl's and blinked, finding herself facing Bahamut Sin. She was glowing with blue ethereal light, her entire body hummed with energy. She jumped right on the head of the dragon summon and ran, dragging her sword along the back of the creature, leaving a trail of blue light. She came to the end of its back and jumped, turning around and twirled her sword above her head and used gravity to bring her down toward the dragon.

Her sword met its back, the explosion of bright light surrounded her. The shockwave spread throughout the city. Bahamut Sin disappeared, defeated.

She found herself free-falling from a great height and smiling as a rush of air going past her. She twirled her hand, commanding the sword to disappear and somersaulted toward the ground and landed. She inhaled and stood up to see a flash of light shine from a building.

Concerned, she jumped onto her motorcycle and sped off toward the building.

* * *

"Jotham!" Cloud shouted as she came to stop and kicked the stand. She reached for him and hugged him as he jumped into her arms.

Sephiroth joined them, hugging them both. "Kadaj took off with the remnant of Jenova."

Cloud looked up to him, "Kadaj?"

"One of them." He replied. "Used Jotham as a ransom." he turned his head toward Rufus, disapproving look in his eyes, "you have a lot of explaining to do."

Rufus rolled his eyes and waved his hands to dismiss Sephiroth's angry look. "Yeah, yeah. Meet us at the WRO building."

Cloud pushed Jotham into Sephiroth's arms and went up to Rufus, poking her finger into his chest. "You are responsible for this! Never ever do that again!"

Rufus shrank from Cloud. "I'm sorry! I didn't intend for Jotham to get involved in this! Kadaj got to him first!"

Cloud stood back up, her voice dangerously soft. "I should have finished you that night."

Rufus' eyes widened as he tried to loosen his collar.

Sephiroth grasped Cloud's hand and drew her away. "We will meet you in an hour." He turned to Cloud and softly spoke, "Come on love. Jotham is safe and lets take him home."

She glared at Rufus and turned around. Her hard facade fell as she grasped Jotham's face and inspected him. "Are you all right?"

Jotham grasped her hands, "Yes, Mommy. You were so cool!"

Cloud face-faulted and ruffled his head. "Let's get you back home. I think you have enough excitement for the day."

* * *

Cloud closed the door quietly to the children's room. She had seen to Jotham eat his breakfast and put him back to bed. He was exhausted from so much excitement that morning.

She turned to fond Sephiroth standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. She exhaled and went to him, falling into his waiting arms. He held her for a long time until the phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open.

"Yes?"

"It's Doctor Takahashi."

Sephiroth clicked a button, setting the phone on speaker. "What is it?" he asked. Cloud glanced from her spot in his arms to the phone.

Dr. Takahashi's voice came through the phone. "I have bad news."

"No good news?" Sephiroth asked lightly.

"I wish I have something to offer as a good news but no." Dr. Takahashi said with a regretful tone. "With you being Patient Zero, we assumed we would find a cure in your blood."

"But there is none," Sephiroth concluded grimly.

Cloud glanced up worriedly to Sephiroth. "What now?"

"We will keep trying." Dr. Takahashi replied. "I'll keep you both informed."

"Thank you," Sephiroth said and clicked the phone shut. He turned to Cloud. "Kadaj said something about the reunion."

Cloud's eyes widened. "That's why he had all of the children gathered… They all carry Jenova virus. They're trying to bring her back."

Sephiroth nodded, his expression grim.

"Cloud!" They turned to see Tifa running up the steps. "They've been spotted!"

Cloud let go of Sephiroth and asked, "Where?"

"The closed off tunnel to old Midgar. Reno and Rude are following them. They can't do anything…" Tifa panted, having rushed home.

"Cloud." Sephiroth started. "Go. Stop them. Jotham's safe with me here."

Cloud nodded and stood on her tiptoes, kissing his lip. He grasped her, prolonging the kiss before letting her go.

Tifa nodded and waved at Sephiroth before running after Cloud. He could hear the roar of Fenrir, followed by Highwind overhead. He turned and went to the children room and opened the door quietly. He entered the room, Jotham was sleeping peacefully. He sat on the bed next to his son and watched him.

He suddenly felt tired and shifted to lie down. As soon his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

Sephiroth turned around, everything was bright. The field of yellow lilies spread far and wide everywhere. The sky was white and there was no indication of where he was. He made another full turn and stopped.

Aerith smiled at him, standing before him in her usual pink and red garb. Her green eyes shining with peace, joy, and happiness. She stepped forward and took his hand. He watched with trepidation, waiting for something, he wasn't sure what.

"We never really did meet. But I know you and you know me." She said.

He nodded. "Zack spoke of you often."

"Of course, he did." She smiled up at him. "You are worried for Jotham and the other children."

He bowed his head. "When will this end? The whole Jenova thing, it's gone too far."

She pulled his hand and they started to walk toward somewhere. The scenery shifted and he found himself in the old Midgar slum church, walking down the dusty aisle. He saw Zack standing in the front, his back turned to them. They came to stop before a patch of lilies, much like the field they were in. Zack turned and grinned. Sephiroth felt pain in his heart, missing his old friend.

"Hey, big guy." Zack greeted. "Jotham's a big boy now."

Sephiroth felt Aerith let his hand go. She knelt and tended to the flowers. He turned to Zack and replied, "He might not grow up much longer."

Zack shrugged, "Ah, that pesky geostigma. Don't worry, things will be fine when you do your part."

"My part?" Sephiroth asked, confused.

Aerith stood up once again and turned to face Sephiroth. "You always had the answer in your hands. You brought Meteor to stop Jenova, now you need to use Holy to finish her." She reached out and took both of his hands, holding them together. "Gaia gave you a second chance to live, to save the children."

Zack stepped up behind Aerith and looked over her head to Sephiroth, meeting his eyes. "Cloud is doing her part. It's your turn."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to ask but everything faded away to darkness.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Sephiroth woke with a start and sat up. He turned to see Jotham sitting up with Denzel and Marlene on the bed with him. "What…" He muttered. He felt something in his hand and looked down, opening his fist. A small white orb sat in the center of his palm. He inhaled, realizing what he needed to do.

He got up and went over to Jotham. "Come on. I need to do something. You two too." He picked up his son and hurried out of the room and down the stairs. "I need to get to old Midgar."

Denzel pointed to the garage. "There's a jeep in there."

Marlene ran off to the kitchen and came back, holding up a set of keys, grinning. "Here!"

Sephiroth smiled amusedly at the children and went to the garage and opened the door to find a jeep waiting. "Get on." He strapped Jotham in the front passenger seat and made sure the others were buckled up in the back. He started up the jeep and asked over the roar of the engine, "I don't know the city much. Where is the road to old Midgar?"

Jotham pointed to the bridge that ran over the city above them. "That one. Go left and then right on the first intersection. It will lead to the highway."

"Thank you," Sephiroth said as he slammed his foot down on the gas and the jeep sped off with the children screaming joyfully.

* * *

Cloud knew deep in her heart that Kadaj wasn't really her son. But she couldn't help the maternal feeling that kept trying to break the surface as she fought against him. He had proved himself to be a very skillful warrior, but nowhere near her and Sephiroth's level. Kadaj was hanging from the edge of the old ShinRa Headquarter, having lost Souba, his sword. Cloud watched on with trepidation, yet there was a hint of sorrow in her eyes. The maternal instinct inside her wanted to help him, welcome him into the fold and give him a better future. But she knew it was not possible, Kadaj was a clone and also an offspring of Jenova as well.

He looked up to Cloud and scowled, quickly throwing the box at her. She reacted, slashing it. He jumped and grabbed the box as it fell in halves. She cursed inwardly as Kadaj curled into fetal form around the box. Cloud jumped down after him, she has to stop him before he did anything drastically with what's left of Jenova. He somersaulted back to land on his feet below. Cloud swung her massive sword toward him. He has lost his sword earlier but to her surprise, her sword was stopped and she came face to face with Sephiroth. Masamune appeared in his hands, stopping Fusion.

No. Not Sephiroth. Him!

"Good to see you, Cloud." His voice was sensual, so much like her husband's but with a touch of evil. She jumped backward and landed on the building above him.

"Ah. I feel him. He's near." Pusedo-Sephiroth drawled as he looked off into the distance.

"What do you want?" She spat.

He turned and flashed Masamune. "To finish what I intended to do. Using this planet as my vessel as my mother did long ago." he raises his arm to the sky and it grew dark, swirling above them. Lightning crashed around them in deafening explosion. He grinned ominously, "One day, we'll find a new planet and on its soil, we'll create a shining future."

Cloud stared at him horrified. "And this planet?"

He turned to face her fully, pointing Masamune at her. "That's up to you, my love."

Cloud's face grew dark. "Never!"

He shot toward her, slashing Masamune. They parried midair, jumping and leaping, using the buildings around them as a springboard. He shot her into a high-rise building and they danced against each other, deflecting every attack.

"Oh. Where did you find this strength?" He asked amusedly as they came face to face.

She pushed him off and attacked, "I'm not about to tell you!" She could not allow him to exist again. He had nearly destroyed everything the last time around. He had no right to appear like her husband. They ended up outside of the building once more and attacked each other but they were of equal strength.

"I've thought of a wonderful proposition for you," Pseudo-Sephiroth said as he landed high above her on the top of the building. "Be my queen, rule the new planet with me." He cut the building and shot it at her.

"Never!" She screamed as she cut through the piece of the building. They parried and he had an upper hand as he pushed her away, causing her to somersault backward toward the rubble. She had to do some quick thinking and stabbed Fusion into the side of the building and landed on it, giving herself a foothold. She glanced up.

"Very well, on your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness."

She narrowed her eyes. He wants her to beg for forgiveness for stopping him the first time around? Never.

* * *

The jeep came to a full stop in front of the church. Sephiroth glanced up to see Highwind hovering overhead, it was pointed in the direction of where ShinRa headquarter used to stand. He got out and searched the skyline of the crumbling city and spotted a tiny black dot leaping like a flea from one building to another. It was chasing another dot. He could hear a distant crashing of the swords. He was amazed how far Cloud had come from when he knew her a long time ago. She seemed beyond his capability and levels. He wondered if he would ever be her match.

"Seriously, that's what you're thinking?" Zack whispered with annoyance in his ear.

He thought of how he felt out of touch and behind with time.

"You know, Cloud had strived and struggled to be your match."

Amused at Zack's tone, he turned to Jotham and helped him out of the passenger seat. Denzel and Marlene were already waiting for him at the door of the church. They went in and walked down the wooden floor, sidestepping the broken planks. They reached the front of the church and Sephiroth set Jotham in the nearby bench.

"Were there a patch of flowers here?" Sephiroth asked as he glanced down the large hole. There was a slow trickle of water spilling into the hole from a broken pipe underneath the ground. The hole was slowly becoming a pool.

Marlene bobbed her head. "Yeah. The patch was destroyed recently by one of the silver-haired men." She glanced up and realized her choice of wording. "Uh, I mean…"

Sephiroth chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "I know what you mean."

"They look like you… and Jotham." She said softly.

Sephiroth knelt down before the hole and turned his head to Marlene. "They are… they do share the same genes as we do. But they are not good people."

Denzel peered into the darkness of the hole. "Why are we here?" He asked.

Sephiroth brought his hand up, revealing the white orb in his hand. Marlene gasped, recognizing it. Denzel looked up to the former General with awe on his face.

A loud explosion shook the building and several planks fell down around them. They looked up to see the ShinRa headquarter crumble and fall apart. Sephiroth frowned, watching as Cloud battle someone. He realized that someone looked very much like himself.

"Hurry." Zack's voice floated into his ear. Sephiroth nodded and closed his eyes, clutching the white orb in his hands. He was not sure what to do but waited.

The echoing explosions and crumbling of the buildings faded away and everything went silent. He could sense Aerith and Zack beside him, holding him and his hands together. Everything went white as he thought of Jotham, the children, and the whole world.

* * *

The top part of the Headquarter, destroyed from Diamond weapon a few years back were perilously hanging on ever since started to crumble and fall overhead. Clouds of dust came crashing down, Pusedo-Sephiroth disappeared in the debris. With a quick move, she unlatched a smaller blade from Fusion and stuck it on the building to give her two footholds and she jumped off Fusion, grabbing hold of the handles and pushing against the building to free them. She brought them up and slashed the falling debris.

He appeared, sword poised to attack. She deflected but found she was growing weaker under his attacks. He was too fast, too strong. It seemed he was able to conjure up some insane strengths that were unknown to her. They fought, even she had double blades. She had to get away to get upper hand. She escaped before the debris they were on crashed on the ground, jumping higher toward the top of another building.

She collapsed and realized he had gotten some hits on her. She looked down at her hand and saw blood dripping. He jumped up from behind her and attacked. She strained to keep her defense but he was too fast and too rough. He pushed her away and stuck Masamune into her left shoulder, pinning her to the wall. She moaned in pain.

"One last time…" He said softly with the half smile that she loved so much. "My offer."

"No." She spat blood, splattering him in the face.

A black wing shot from his back, he tossed her into the air with the momentum of the sword and stabbed her over and over.

She winced and bit her lips, grabbing the blade as it struck her for the umpteenth time. He flicked her down and she laid back, bleeding heavily as he loomed over her. She glared at him.

"Tell me what you cherish the most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away?"

Cloud swallowed and held her silence. There was so many she cherished in the world. Image of Her loving husband, Sephiroth came to mind, her son Jotham, her friends, Marlene, Denzel, and Aerith and Zack.

The world suddenly became white before her vision. Zack was standing behind her, asking, "So, you are going to let it end now? If it were me, I wouldn't give up. Embrace your dreams."

Cloud smiled, closing her eyes, feeling his presence. She felt her strength return to her.

"Remember what I told you? Live. Continue our legacy, my honors, my dreams, they're in your hands. Live!"

"Zack." She whispered.

"Well, you need a hand with him?" She shook her head. "You already beat him once, didn't you? This should be a cinch."

She gave a wry laugh. "Yeah."

"You can do it."

The void faded and she saw pseudo-Sephiroth hovering over her. She strained and stood up with full effort and stared up at him. She felt her energy build up, blue flame licking her body. She jumped and attacked, they parried in the sky.

"I pity you." She told him. "You just don't get it. There is not a thing I don't cherish!" Fusion twirled around her and she brought it down, he deflected and the sword glowed with blue flames. He reared in shock as the Fusion split into several blades surrounding them in a circle.

Cloud shot around, attacking pseudo-Sephiroth with precise and quick momentum, each one of them devastating. He couldn't keep up with her final break and his wing scattered.

She flipped and landed as she completed her moves, looking up. "Stay where you belong, in my memories." She told him.

Pusedo-Sephiroth smirked as he felt his body fade. "Sephiroth is a lucky man. I will never be a…. memory." His tattered wing cocooned him and he was gone. Kadaj was left of the shell and fell to the ground before Cloud.

Kadaj groaned and tried to get up but he was too weak, having taken the attacks and was dying. He tried to attack Cloud but fell and she grabbed him in her arms.

"Kadaj…" Cloud softly whispered as she knelt, holding him in her arms.

"Mom…" He whispered, meeting her blue eyes.

"It's okay." She told him.

He blinked as a wet drop fell on his cheek and looked up to the sky. The sky opened and the rain came down in a gentle drizzle.

"You don't have to hang on any longer." She said, brushing the silver hair away from his face.

"Do you love me, Mom?" He asked.

"I do. Go, everyone's waiting." She said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Kadaj nodded and raised his hand as if reaching for someone to take it. His body dissolved into green lights of the lifestreams. Cloud looked up as the last bit of him floated away into the sky and closed her eyes, feeling the healing rain fall on her face. She stood up and hugged herself. Sephiroth had summoned Holy and the geostigma was fading away from her arm. She could feel it in the rain.

* * *

The Highwind hovered around the old city of Midgar, having followed the battle between Cloud and pseudo-Sephiroth.

"Oh yeah!" Yuffie jumped in joy.

Tifa chuckled. "Cloud did it."

Cid spun the steering wheel, turning the airship around, "Hang onto your britches!"

Vincent watched Cloud on the top of the building and opened his mouth, attempting to shout but realized it would be fruitless. Two young men appeared behind her. "Cloud…"

Cloud watched the airship turn, preparing to land. She smiled and turned her face to the sky, feeling the refreshing rain. Then pain exploded in her back. She gasped and landed on her knees. She turned to find Loz and Yazoo, realizing she had forgotten them too.

Yazoo, the younger one with silver hair covering half of his face dropped his gun and staggering. He was beginning to disappear. "Mom, you're coming with us."

She stood up, wincing in pain as she turned around. "Yazoo, Loz." She reached out to them. "It doesn't have to be that way."

Loz gave a weak chuckle. "We'll play together." He was also fading but he held his arms up. His arm glowed with a multitude of colors. Yazoo did the same.

She gasped, realizing what was happening and shouted, "No!" The materias in their arms exploded and they faded away. She was forced back from the shockwave and fell.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted as she witnessed the event unfold on the top of the building and Cloud falling down into the remain of the city.

Vincent turned to Cid. "Land the airship now!"

"Don't have to say that twice!" Cid shouted back.

* * *

Cloud's eyes opened and she realized where she was. She was in the field of flowers again, lying on her back. A wolf approached her and sniffed her face and gave one small lick on her cheek before walking away, fading.

"Cloud." Aerith appeared by her side, kneeling by her head. "You're all right now."

Cloud sat up and smiled at her friend she has missed terribly. "Aerith."

"Look." She gestured to the side and Cloud turned her head to see three young boys, around five years old playing and jumping in the field. The sound of their laughers was pure and innocent. Zack was running with them, playing and tackling Kadaj and rolling into the flowers, tickling him. The two others dogpiled them and they rolled into a ball of giggles.

Cloud felt a tear slide down her face. "I am happy for them." They got up and saw her and ran toward her. She gasped as three boys hugged her. "Oh Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo." She said as she took a good look at their young faces and stroking their hairs.

"Mommy!" Kadaj quipped. "Are you staying with us?"

Cloud's face fell and she turned to Aerith. "Am I?"

Aerith shook her head. "No. We'll take care of them."

Zack came and sat down beside Aerith, taking Loz and Yazoo into his laps. "Go on back. Tell Sephiroth I said hi."

"Zack…" Cloud started.

"No. They need you." Zack replied, referring to Sephiroth and Jotham.

Aerith smiled as she took Kadaj into her arms. "We'll wait for you all."

"Bye Mommy!" The boys chorused together, waving at her.

Cloud smiled and found herself fading away.

* * *

Sephiroth looked down to Cloud. She had landed in the water, surprising him. He hurried down to her and saw that she seemed to be all right as she came to surface. He held her up as she floated, her eyes were closed. He could sense she was elsewhere and waited.

When he prayed for Holy, the rain came. It came gently and refreshing. Jotham had started to heal immediately once the raindrops touched his skin. He had shouted in joy and Sephiroth turned to see what had happened and realized his summoning had worked. Then all the sudden, she came down, crashing into the pool. He was worried for her and jumped in after her.

Jotham jumped into the water, splashing until he got to Cloud's side and peered on her peaceful face. "Is Mommy okay?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Give her a bit. She'll come around." He could see the wounds on her body healing.

Cloud blinked, seeing the hole in the church ceiling. The sun was shining down her face and she raised her arm to shield the bright light and blinked as the cool water splashed on her face. "Where?"

Sephiroth helped her to sit up and smiled. "The old church in Midgar. It's over."

"Mommy!" Jotham shouted and Cloud turned to her son, realizing he was completely cured. She laughed as she grabbed him into a hug and held him. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the two. "The geostigma is gone! Daddy summoned Holy!"

"And you stopped the three men, did you?" Marlene asked from the edge of the pool.

Cloud looked over at the girl and nodded. "They're gone. They won't bother us anymore."

"Yay!" Denzel shouted and jumped into the pool. The geostigma immediately faded away from his forehead.

They turned to find children spilling into the church and the crew of Avalanche following them. Nanaki approached the pool first and said, "There are still children with the stigma."

Cloud nodded and waved for the children to come into the pool. They looked hesitant and the first one jumped in was the smallest of them all. She came up and smiled, noticing the geostigma was gone. Cloud laughed as the children started to jump in and splash around.

"Cloud, I am so happy you're okay," Tifa said from the edge.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Cid cheered on. Few more children came in and jumped into the pool.

Sephiroth let go of Jotham so he'd join the others playing in the pool and turned to Cloud. "You did good," He pulled her close.

She looked up at him. "You too. With Holy and all that."

"I had help."

"So did I."

They turned and saw Aerith and Zack standing in the doorway to the church. Zack grinned, saluting them before taking Aerith's arm and they both disappeared into the brightness.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud and caressed her face softly. "I suppose, we're going to start a new chapter now, aren't we?"

"At last. The three of us." She told him.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. The Avalanchers cheered around the pool.

* * *

Note:

Story's over. But there's an epilogue coming soon.

Yes, I did skim right through the entire Advent Children plot line here too.

How did you like it so far?

If you enjoyed this story, I'll have a new story in progress and I will be posting it after the Epilogue of this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Chess of Jotunheim**

Epilogue

"Bye!" Tifa called after Cloud, Sephiroth, and Jotham as they left the house. It had been a couple of weeks and things were settling down nicely. Every geostigma has been officially eradicated from the face of the planet. There was no trace of Jenova remains and those who were involved sighed a breath of relief.

Sephiroth held Cloud's hand as they walked down the sidewalk. Jotham was ahead, running and skipping, excited to go to a park to play.

"It's nice." Sephiroth murmured softly as they approached the park. "Just to finally not have a single thing to worry about."

Cloud laughed. "Not like it was before?"

He looked down at her and chuckled. "When I was a general, it's always this and that. Deadlines, making sure the army was ship-shape and always a looming threat of another war. I was seriously planning to retire after Nibelheim." He waved to Jotham who had waved at him and ran off with a couple of kids to the play equipment.

Cloud's face became solemn at the mention of the town. He pulled her down to sit on the bench and they both watched Jotham play with the other children. The sun was bright and shining down on them. It was a gorgeous day.

"Say, what happened to Nibelheim?" Sephiroth asked after a while.

She shrugged. "The Nibelheim we knew burned down. Tifa and I were the only survivors, if not counting you too. ShinRa rebuilt it to cover up the incident and hired some hundreds of people to move there. Most left after a while, but those who remained decided to live there. They now know what happened and decided to rename the town. It's now Nibelburg."

"Interesting."

"The mansion's gone. Turned into a park, like this one."

"A fitting end. Never liked the place. You were the only thing I looked forward to in that place."

She nudged his shoulder. "I don't miss it either. Reeve told me a few days ago that the WRO is finally taking down the reactor there."

"Good. That place was a nightmare."

"Yeah." She murmured softly and rested her head on his shoulder. "What should we do now?"

Sephiroth hummed his reply as he thought. Jotham waved at them and went down one of the high slides, squealing in joy. Sephiroth waved back and gave a thumbs-up to his son. "You have your delivery business. I might as well work with you. Maybe help Reeve with the cleanup. There are still some creatures that mutated from ShinRa's projects."

"Sound like a start." She told him as she turned her head to him. "I like it."

He gave a half grin that she loved so much. "But I know I would not want to live in that orphanage. It's crowded."

Cloud laughed. "I guess you're right. It is crowded with few of us there. I don't think Tifa minded if we left."

"Let's find a house."

Cloud groaned, remembering something. "Oh, gods. Just please don't look at twenty houses or something like the last time."

Sephiroth looked offended. "A perfect house is worth going through a handful of them." She rolled her eyes.

They turned to see Reeve approaching them. He greeted them and sat down next to Cloud on the bench. "Tifa said you guys were here. I am glad I found you."

Cloud gave him a questioning look. Reeve waved his hand to dismiss the look and pulled up the briefcase he had brought with him and laid it on his lap, opening it. "I realize that Sephiroth has no documents." He pulled out a file and turned to Sephiroth. "I am assuming you wish to not return to your former position as a General?"

"That is correct," Sephiroth replied with a stony tone. "Consider my resignation form in a long time ago."

Reeve laughed. "Consideration accepted. Here's your identification card, birth certification with the correct parents on it. Your account was still active all those years and your money had been increasing with interest. I had it removed from old Midgar. I can't say much for your old place and whatever you had in the office there."

Sephiroth took the file and looked through the papers. He saw his birth certificate had Vincent Valentine down as his father. He glanced at his bank statement and his eyes widened, it was far more than he had remembered. They would have an easy life.

"Here." Reeve handed a cell-phone. "It has all of our contacts. I understand you do not wish to reinstate as a general but allow me and Rufus to contact you for some pieces of advice and maybe hire you from time to time as a freelancer if we needed. You too, Cloud. You both are the world strongest people."

Sephiroth nodded as he took the phone. "That's fine."

"What are you guys planning to do?" Reeve asked.

Cloud glanced at Sephiroth and turned back to the other man. "Not much. We want to start looking for a house."

Reeve's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, actually…" he closed his briefcase and gestured to a street nearby. "There's a place… maybe it'd be better if I can show it to you right now."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Reeve stood up and gestured for them to follow. "If you don't mind."

Cloud waved to Jotham to come with them. They walked across the park to the adjacent street and approached a nice medium sized house.

Reeve went up the stairs from the sidewalk to the door and turned back to the others. "It's not much, but these homes," He gestured to the others similar homes on the street, "were designed for families like yourselves. Some of them are being filled up now." He turned and opened the door and held it for the others to enter.

Sephiroth and Cloud glanced around. It was very similar design to their older home, with open kitchen and dining area to the left and a living room to the right. A staircase was adjacent to the kitchen, going up to the second level of the house. The house had four bedrooms, two and a half baths, and a small backyard. The basement had a den and a laundry room and a door to the backyard as well. They explored the place and came back down.

Cloud liked the place and turned hopefully to Sephiroth. He had a blank look on his face as he glanced around. Jotham was running in circle in the empty living room, pretending to be an airship. She waited for him to say something. Reeve looked nervous as he stood by the kitchen counter, waiting as well.

"Hm." Sephiroth started and glanced around once more before turning to Reeve. "It's nice."

Cloud gave a bemused expression, "It's nice?"

He turned to her. "I can see us making a home here. Do you like it?"

Cloud rubbed her face before she replied. "I do like it. You're right, it's nice."

Sephiroth turned to Reeve. "We'll take it."

Reeve exhaled a sigh of relief. "Oh good." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a ring with keys on them. "It's actually yours anyway."

Cloud gaped at him. "What?"

He gave a nervous chuckle. "I assumed you guys needed a home and had this house in your name a while ago. I realize that you probably would want to look around for more."

Sephiroth shook his head in amusement as he pulled Cloud close to him. "I do like it and thank you."

Cloud laughed, "Good! So we can move in soon?"

"Move in today if you wish!" Reeve came over to them and handed them the key. "The deed is actually in your file." He gestured to the file in Sephiroth's hand. "Have a good move!"

Jotham came up to his parents and tugged onto Sephiroth's shirt. Sephiroth picked him up and held him, giving him a quizzical look. Jotham asked, "Is this our home now?"

Cloud smiled, poking Jotham's nose. "Yes, it is. We can move in now!"

"Yay!" Jotham cheered.

"Thank you, Reeve," Cloud told the other man as he stepped out.

Reeve left the house and turned back to see Sephiroth and Cloud kiss in the window. He shook his head in amusement. He felt happy, everything was just going right at last.

* * *

He put the hammers down and wiped the wall of the dust. She hands him the frame, it was the last pieces to their home to complete moving in. It had taken them few weeks to collect furniture and things they needed to make the house a home for them.

The frame was a gift from Elmyra. Sephiroth looked at it and chuckled. "It's rather cliché, but I like it." He hung the frame up.

The image was across stitching of Masamune and Fusion swords, crossing each other in X formation. A caption read across the middle in thick black letters, "Home Sweet Home".

Cloud hugged his side as they looked at the framed picture. "Elmyra has a good sense of humor. I love it that she included our swords."

"Yes." He replied as he wrapped his arm around her. "The house is complete."

She looked up to him, "Not quite."

He frowned, "What are we missing?"

"We're going to need a nursery." She said with a smile.

He blinked for a moment as he processed what she said in his mind. His eyes grew wide as it hit him. "We're going to have another baby?"

"Yes."

The house suddenly was full of joyful laughter and yelling. The entire neighborhood heard them.

 **The End**

* * *

Note:

Thank you for reading this story! I've really enjoyed writing this one and am currently halfway through the next story. I seem to be on a roll right now!

Please do let me know how this story is, give me some feedbacks. I'll go back over it and fix some errors when I find time.

Look forward to a new Seph/Fem!Cloud story coming soon in few days. It will be titled: "The King and the Summoner". It's a complete alternate universe story with Sephiroth as the main character, setting in FFXV type of setting.

Until then!


End file.
